


Saved by the Bell

by chessc88



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessc88/pseuds/chessc88
Summary: They were solid as ten. Everyday was fun, life was simple. Things have always gone perfectly for them until Monday came. In this chaotic world called school, will they be saved by the bell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted at livejournal under my user name riko_narumi. That account will be deactivated soon. All works posted in that account will be transferred here at ao3.
> 
> Saved by the Bell (Jan.31.2011-Sep.14.2011)

 

 

 

"HA HA HA. . ."

"Impossible!" the two of them chorused as they continued laughing. Their parents on either side of them wore strange looks on their faces. Strange is an understatement. They look outraged to be exact.

Finally feeling the need to fill the chair in, Kota sat on one chair and gestured for the others to do the same. "This is some joke right?" he asked although he pretty much knew it isn't. "Ko-chan and I create the word impossible. There's no way I'm going to marry this guy." Riko said, her expression read ridiculous as she too sat on the chair facing Kota.

"And why do we have to do this again?" Kota asked when their parents have already taken their seats. "We're having this because we've planned this eversince you were born." his father answered. "Come again?" Kota asked. He didn't want to believe what he just heard.

Shaking her head, Riko spoke. "Aren't we too young for omiais?" she pointed out. "There's no such thing as too young. What's wrong with pairing you up?" her mother asked her back. "Are you really asking me that?" Riko said looking at her mother intently.

"What's the hurry anyway?" Kota asked. "I know Riko-chan and I have been friends since like we were kids but I haven't seen her in eight years. You couldn't just have us meet like this and tell us we have to get married." he added trying to make some sense out of the situation.

"I told you this wouldn't go well." Kota's mom told his dad. "So? What now?" Kota asked, waiting for their answer while tapping his fingers on the table. Riko on the other hand observed as the two old men conversed with their eyes.

"You can both put your hearts at rest for now." Kota's father said. "Yes!" both Kota and Riko said as they did high-five. "But I'm putting you in the same school as he is. And hopefully both of you will get along." Riko's dad added. "That's easy." Kota said standing up, a wide smile painted his face. The proof of victory.

"Lets go!" he said smiling as he put a hand in front of Riko. Unsure of what's happening, Riko took his hand. "Where are we going?" she asked. "We'll try to get along." he said with a grin. "You haven't changed a bit." Riko said smiling as she shook her head.  
\-------  
Kota observed Riko from a distance. She has become very pretty and lady-like. Indeed he has known her since they were young. They've been in the same school in kinder and early elementary years. When she was ten, their family moved to London and the only thing that kept their friendship intact were their emails to each other.

"What?" Riko asked as she noticed Kota looking at her intently. "Are you in love with me now?" she added as she walked up to him, leaving the piano she was admiring earlier. "Very funny," Kota said putting an arm around her shoulders. "I was thinking why they did that all of a sudden." he added referring to what took place earlier. 

Getting out of the piano store, Riko looked at Kota. "I wonder if it's because of business?" Riko said. "Probably. I've been hearing from my father lately. He says he wants to retire as early as possible. Says he wants to spend the rest of his remaining years exploring other countries without having to think of anything but spending quality time with my mother." Kota said as the two of them walked.

"What has that got to do with you marrying? And marrying specifically me?" Riko asked. "If I knew, I would have agreed with the arrangement immediately. It makes me think they want to be sure I was settled or something before something bad happens. And I don't want that something bad to happen." Kota answered his eyebrows met.

"It's probably just a whim." Riko said trying to put Kota's mind at ease. "There's that. And I hope it's just that." he said finally lighting up. "Tell me about you." he added. "Well, I did tell you I do piano concerts there." Riko started. "And, yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh, and schooling of course." she added.

"That's it? That's pretty boring then,"Kota said laughing. "Oh, yeah? What makes your life better than mine then?" Riko asked. "For one thing. I live free from committments such as yours. I get to hang out with my friends all the time" Kota answered. "You should meet them one of these days. Especially my best ffriend." he added.  
\-------  
"Where are you now? I've been calling you but you're not picking up." Hikaru said as he sat on the couch. "Sorry I had something crazy come up." says the person from the other line. "Tell me about it" Hikaru said leaning on the couch and turning the television on. "I can't right now. I'll call you later." says the other. "Wait! Ko," Hikaru said but his friend hung up.

Hikaru blinked twice at his cell phone. How could Kota possibly hang up on him like that? he asked himself. "Boring~" he said closing his eyes. Opening them again, he remembered he turned the television on. Sitting up straight as he saw a very familiar face on tv, he turned the volume louder.

"Cool as always" he said softly as if somebody would get mad at him if they heard what he just said. "I never thought you'd be home on a Sunday." said someone from behind him. "Don't scare me like that mom." Hikaru said clutching his chest. Laughing softly, his mom took her seat beside him. "He's on again." Hikaru said.

"And?" his mom asked. "Do you really want me to tell you how cool your husband looks on tv?" Hikaru asked sarcastic. "I can't help but be proud of marrying him you know." his mother said tapping him on the leg. "I hope you grow up to be like him." she added.

"The minister of health?" Hikaru asked. "I've got more interesting things to do than rot inside an office along with other balding ministers." he added putting a hand on his nape. "I didn't mean that as you becoming a member of the parliament in the future. I only meant for you to shine even brighter than your father. We didn't name you Hikaru for nothing." his mom said. "And your father is nowhere near balding." she added tapping him yet again on the leg before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to get you snacks. You're not leaving the house today. You will accompany me." his mom answered smiling mischievously. "Oh, please spare me the torture." said Hikaru as he too stood up from the couch.

"Be home before dinner!" his mom said in a loud voice behind him. Hikaru continued walking towards the hallway to the door waving his hand in the air. "I'll try." he says as he disappeared from the living room.

Taking a deep sigh, Hikaru opened the door and got out. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was just 3pm. What in the world should he do at this hour?  
\-------  
"Stop" Keito said putting a hand on Yuya's arm. "What?" Yuya asked. "Pull over." Keito answered. "Why?" Yuya asked trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Let's help her." Keito said giving him yet another short answer. Rolling his eyes, Yuya looked sideways and found a lady looking very problematic at her car.

"Surely she has her cell phone with her. She could just as easily call some person who could pick her up." Yuya said looking very annoyed. Keito just grinned at him. "And look at her. You know how I don't like the likes of her." he protested but he was actually pulling over.

Getting out of the car, Keito made his way towards the lady. Yuya on the other hand stayed inside the car. He watched how Keito extended his helping hand towards the obviously faking lady. Well, he can't tell for sure. He just doesn't like them helpless girls.

"What seems to be the problem?" Keito asked as he got near the lady. "Oh," she replied him looking very stressed over her dilemma. "My tire's got hole in it. I don't know what I ran into" she added. "I see. And, you can't catch a ride?' Keito asked. "Well I could have ridden in someone else's car if I had the courage for that, but as you can see." she said pointing at herself.

"I do have a spare tire at the back. The thing is," she said, again pointing at herself. "I understand. May I?" Keito asked pointing at the back of her car. "You. . .don't. . .mind?" she asked a bit hesitant. Keito was surprised at what she said but he gave her a reassuring smile just the same. "What? Is it very odd for me to help?" he asked as he opened the compartment.

"For one thing, among the gazillion cars which passed here, you're the only one who spared some time to stop and approach me" she answered him. "Well, you could have gestured for them to help you which seemed to me, you failed to do so" Keito said as he took a tire out. "I tried to do that. You think I wouldn't have thought of doing that at least?" she said following him to the flat tire.

"I didn't see you waving your hands at us" Keito explained. "I gave up" the lady said leaning on her car. "I was also trying to call home but I just divd I'm in some rural place where I can but hope for poor signal at least but," she said showing him her cellphone, There was no signal Keito noticed.

Yuya's expression changed from annoyance to impatience and ended up being very vexed. Finally reaching the end of his patience, he got out of the car and got to where Keito and the lady were. "Hey," he said trying not to sound angry but he wasn't able to control his tone anyway.

Putting a hand on his waist, he didn't care if he sounded off. He could actually scold her for being so helpless. Clearing his throat a bit louder when the two didn't seem to notice his presence, the lady who was now sitting next to Keito who was finishing up, looked up at him.

Yuya almost choked to his death as she looked at him puzzled. She was so pretty that Yuya's vexation doubled up. Why on earth did he let Keito help her instead?  
\-------  
"Do you know what time it is?" said Kei who was sitting next to Hikaru. "5:30" Yuya answered looking at his watch. "Which means?" it was Hikaru who asked this time. "We're sorry. But you must know, it was Keito who acted heroic on our way here." Yuya said defensive.

"We waited an hour and a half  for you" said Yuri as he crossed his legs.  "That's not cool man." Ryosuke added doing some stretching. It seemed to Yuya that he just woke up from a long sleep. "Look, I told you I had nothing to do with it." Yuya said as he wondered why was he explaining to the midgets.

"What actually happened?" Yuto asked. Among them, he was most gullible. "Yeah. Tell us about it. I don't feel like going out now anyway." Hikaru said leaning on his seat. 

After getting out of the house, Hikaru called the rest of the gang to go and hang out at some arcade. They were to meet at Kei's house before they leave for the arcade since Hikaru already assumed, he would die of boredom waiting for them if he went on ahead. At least if he stayed at Kei's house, the two of them could hang while waiting for the others. The thing is, none of them expected Yuya and Keito to be so late that they actually lost interest on leaving Kei's house.

"For starters, we saw a lady who needs our help" Keito said taking his seat next to Daiki who seemed not to notice that they actually arrived. He was busy with his video game at the moment. "HE saw a lady who needs HIS help" Yuya corrected as he too sat next to Ryutaro. "We know" chorused Yuri, Ryosuke and Ryutaro. All of them rolling their eyes in disbelief.

"So?" Kei asked suddenly looking interested at the mention of a lady in need. It was Yuya who rolled his eyes this time. Daiki was still fixated on his toy. "I told Yuya to pull over." Keito continued. "Wait, where's Kota?" he asked in the middle of his story telling. "Oh come on!? Can't you just finish your story first?" Hikaru said getting impatient as Yuya did earlier.

"Okay, okay" Keito said raising his hands up in surrender. Ryosuke shook his head in refusal to believe what waste of time they're doing. Yuri obviously has lost his patience as he tapped his hands on the table, he noticed.

"That's neat." Kei said grinning after Keito finished his story. Ryosuke and Hikaru almost clapped at the thought that the story already finished. "Oi!" Daiki said smiling. He just noticed Keito sitting next to him. "Oi!" Keito said grinning at Daiki. "So where IS Ko-chan?" Ryutaro suddenly asked out of the blue.

"I saw him near the park with a pretty lady on my way here." Daiki said casually. The rest of them looked at him non-plussed. Seeing that all their eyes were on him, Daiki spoke.

"What?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

"Sorry I'm late." Aya said as she took her seat in front of her friend. "It's okay." the friend said with a smile. "How long have you been here?" Aya asked. "An hour or so," replied her friend. "I'm so sorry Elena," Aya said sorry yet again. "It's okay. Shiori kept me company." said the friend called Elena. "Shiori?" Aya asked searching. "Where is she?" she added. "She went to the comfort room just before you arrived." Elena answered.

  
"What took you so long then?" Elena asked as she took a sip of tea from her cup. "I got a flat tire and I was calling home but I realized I've got no signal. Then I tried waving my hand for an hour but nobody tried to help. Well, eventually when I got tired of looking for help, it came on it's own." Aya said almost immediately leaving Elena to slowly digest every word she said.

Aya and Elena are school mates. Aya's in college and Elena's still in high school. The two of them knew each other because they belonged in the same club when Aya was still in high school. Shiori was also part of that same newspaper club. Both Elena and Shiori are still members of Hanamizuki. Aya decided not to join any club when she entered college although she still studies in the same school. High school clubs and College clubs are different things altogether afterall.

"Hi Shiori!" Aya said with a wide smile. It was hard to find time to hang out now that Aya's in college so she was so happy to see Elena and Shiori. "Hello," Shiori said timidly as she sat next to Elena. "What's our agenda?" she added. Both Elena and Aya giggled at her statement. "We're not in a Hanamizuki meeting you know." Elena said.

"I know that," Shiori said arranging the teacups and teapot on the table as her eyebrows met up with each other. Aya and Elena looked at her unsurprised. Shiori seemed very stressed about the fact that the things are not on their proper places or at least symmetrical. "So?" she said looking up. Aya and Elena took that as a sign that she already was satisfied with what she had done.

"We could just have tea here and chat or go home which would be very ridiculous since I just got here and met up with you gals," Aya said not taking any pauses as she spoke. "How could you possibly look so very lady-like and talk ever so casual at the same time?" Elena asked. 

"I was born looking like this. I had no choice." Aya said as she took a sip of her own tea and put the cup down on the table without much thought. Shiori rolled her eyes and moved Aya's teacup according to her liking so that it matched with everything on the table.  
\-------  
"Yu-chaaaaan~" he heard in his sleep. "Hmm?" Yuto asked as he stirred. Slowly opening his eyes, he caught her looking down on him. Immediately sitting up, his lethargy died out when their heads crashed to each other. "Ouch! That hurt!" she said hitting him on the head as if the crash just now didn't give Yuto  equal pain.

"Risa, what are you doing here?!" he asked panic-stricken as he pulled up a blanket to cover himself. "Please~ as if your pj's aren't covering you well enough." Risako said rolling her eyes at Yuto. He on the other hand raised his eyebrows trying to tell her she's not making any sense whatsoever. "I just wanted to remind you today's Monday and that you may go to school if you don't have any other plans." Risako said shaking her head rejecting the idea of her friend's idiocy.

With that, Yuto searched his bedside table to see what time it is on the clock. Standing up, he pushed Risako out of his room without his blanket, forgetting the conservative atmosphere he was pulling off earlier. "I see you finally woke up." Risako said allowing him to push her out. She can easily get back in the room afterall.

Cursing under his breath, Yuto got in the bathroom in his bedroom. Honestly, he really has no idea how a person like him could be friends with such a girl. He was the indoors type, she was the opposite. Unlike most girls of her age who worry about how long they should let their hair grow in order to get the opposite gender's attention, she goes straight at the salon and have her hair cut short. In fact, Yuto thinks he and Risako have the same haircut.

Yuto and Risako go a long way back from when they were kinder. Yuto was a prey for the bullies then. Risako, again, the opposite, was one of the bullies. It was such a mystery though that Risako never bullied Yuto. In fact, she saved him when the school predators were preying over him. That's probably the reason why Yuto felt binded to her by some invisible thread.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard her ask as soon as he got out of the bathroom. Yuto literally jumped to his surprise. Risako was sitting on his now made up bed. She was laughing her heart out at his sorry state. "I knew you would forget to lock the door." Risako said finally standing  up.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" Yuto said totally harassed as he was just wearing boxers underneath the towel wrapped around his waist. "Do you want me to answer your question or do you want me to get out?" Risako asked totally ignoring the fact that a half naked boy is standing not very far from where she is. "Make up your mind." she added. "GET OUT!" Yuto yelled pointing a trembling finger at the door.  
\-------  
Is that even legal? Riko asked herself when she spotted a boy whose school coat is unbuttoned, underneath was his white collared shirt, unbuttoned as well. It was a good thing he still has some clothing under it to cover his body.  His pants weren't even a part of the school uniform she noticed as he was wearing denims instead.

"Tell me, are we in the right school?" she asked Kota. "Last time I checked, I was enrolled here." Kota said smiling at her. "How can you possibly be in the same school as he is?" Riko asked pointing at the guy whose sense of school fashion, she brutally killed in her mind. Kota looked at where she was pointing and immediately recognized who it was. "Hikaru!" he called frantically waving his hand.

In an instant , Riko found herself face to face with this person called Hikaru. Sizing him up from where he stood next to Kota, Riko immediately gave her most charming generic smile. Hikaru on the other hand looked at her like like she was some new kind of human specie. Kota knew why.

"You totally ignored me yesterday and now you're waving your hand like a mad man to get my attention. What's that?" Hikaru said almost immediately. "What are you my girlfriend?" Kota asked laughing. "I, I happen to be your best friend whom you hung up on the phone yesterday only to find out from Dai-chan that you're with a girl." Hikaru said.

"Oh, that?" Kota said putting a hand on his nape. "This is Narumi Riko." he added finally introducing this girl he was with yesterday. Hikaru switched his attention from Kota to the girl named Riko whom he thought at first was some weird person standing next to Kota.  He had no idea she was with him, so he thought it was kind of odd for her to stand next to Kota like that.

"She's a friend of mine from way back." Kota said. "You have not mentioned her before." Hikaru said. "This guy is Yaotome Hikaru" Kota said ignoring Hikaru. Riko just bowed to him. Hikaru did the same. "I'll catch up with you later. I'll just take her to her class." Kota said tapping Hikaru on the shoulder before they left him obviously puzzled.

"He's the best friend you're talking about?" Riko whispered when they got further. "He just looks like that but he's very cool." Kota said on Hikaru's defense. "So, be nice to him." he added. "What is that all about?" Riko asked outraged. "I know you too much Riko." Kota said. "Alright. But I'll only be nice to him because he is your friend." Riko said.  
\-------  
"Oops! Sorry!" said she who just bumped onto him. Ryutaro shook his head in disbelief as he continued walking to his classroom. He can't understand why somebody can just casually say sorry. That girl who just crashed to him didn't even bother to look at him in the eye before she sped up.

"Why the long face?" Yuri who was just outside their classroom, a few rooms from where Ryutaro's classroom is, asked. "Can't people be sincere?" Ryutaro said as he passed by Yuri. The latter was about to speak but Ryutaro didn't stop walking.

"Totally ignored me," Yuri said tapping a hand on the door before he got in the classroom. "What's with the sincerity issue anyway?" Yuri asked himself as he took his seat near the window. From where he sat, he can see the what's taking place at the school grounds. "Are~?" he said standing up.

"What are you looking at?" Keito who just got in the classroom asked Yuri. "There" Yuri said pointing outside. Keito did as he was told. There were a lot of people outside practically screaming their lungs out. Mostly girls but the overwhelming number of screaming guys was kind of unexpected.

"I wonder what's happening there." Yuri said as his classmates started crowding the windows to get a better look at what's happening themselves. "Oi! stop crowding will you?" Yuri said struggling to get out of the mass of students near his seat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~!" screamed one of their classmates. Keito immediately switched his attention from the people outside to his screaming girl classmate. Yuri almost jumped when another classmate of them went kyaa-ing. Their doing so made the crowd go chaotic even.

Shaking his head, Yuri, who just managed to get out from the crowd tried to make his way in it again. Keito had no problems doing so since he was tall. "Can somebody please tell me what's happening here?!" Yuri asked but nobody seemed to care. "Do you want me to carry you?" Keito asked. Yuri gave him a sharp look. "No, thank you." he said offended. Keito on the other hand was actually being serious and had no intentions of making Yuri feel smaller than he already is.

Squinting behind a classmate, Yuri was able to see the progress of events outside. "Huh?!" he said under his breath. Was the media there earlier? he asked himself. He was certain he didn't see cameras clicking a few minutes ago. All of them trying to get a better shot of the girl in the middle of the screaming crowd.  
\-------  
"Oops!" Ryosuke said as he tried to keep himself from falling face first on the ground. "I'm very sorry." he heard a girl's voice say. Ryosuke looked to his right and saw her; the reason why he was out of balanced. "I'm very sorry." she repeated looking him in the eye. Mirai tried her best to keep herself from bumping to another person as the crowd pushed her.

Ryosuke felt odd as he watched her go. It seemed to him that she was about to cry. "Wait!" he called but she didn't look back. "Hey! Watch it will you?!" said a girl a few inches away from him. He almost cursed when he saw the crowd towards his direction. It's probably the reason why the girl earlier made him trip. Almost, as he was able to manage to keep himself from falling.

After getting himself out of the crowd's reach, Ryosuke looked back at the swarm of people screaming. One of them was the girl who just told him to watch his steps. She seemed elated about something. Well, all of them were elated.

"Airi!" he heard the girl who just passed by him call. Immediately, the girl named Airi who he realized was the same person who spoke to him a moment ago looked at his direction. Well, she actually looked at the caller, which, happened to be a few steps in front of him. "Aoi!" Airi called back waving her hand. Aoi, the girl in front of him walked towards the crowd to join Airi.

"And the crowd went furious!" said yet another girl who, to his surprise, appeared next to him out of nowhere. By the looks of her, she must be a college student. She too had a camera around her neck. Ryosuke guessed she's a part of the college newsletter. Seeing this as a chance to satisfy his curiosity as it was not in his best interest to join the screaming mass of students, Ryosuke cleared his throat and asked the lady.

"Ahm, excuse me, but," he started but he was cut off by Daiki. "Great day isn't it?" Daiki said, a wide smile spread across his face. "Dai-chan?" Ryosuke said looking very confused. How on earth did these people know how to appear out of nowhere? he asked himself. He was only brought back to life when he heard Yuya and Kei. "Yo!" the two chorused when they got to where he and Daiki stood. The college girl who was just next to him was nowhere near him. 

"Yo!" Ryosuke answered looking very annoyed. "But could you please step aside for a moment?" he added as he took a step towards the college girl. Yuya and Kei, both unconcerned, gave way and decided to pester Daiki instead.

Finally, he got close to Izumi. That's what he read on her id. "Excuse me, but what's happening?" he asked. "Oh, didn't you know?" she asked back looking very surprised. "I wouldn't ask if I did." Ryosuke answered truthfully. "That famous model over there is going to be a student in this school.' Izumi said pointing at the crowd which, to Ryosuke's luck, was actually clearing revealing the center of attention.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!' screamed the students near Ryosuke and Izumi. "It's Araki Masako!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saved by the Bell vocabulary:
> 
> *Hanamizuki - school newsletter  
> *Hamada (Hamadayama University) - school for middle school, high school, and college students; offers just art courses to college students  
> *I had to do that cause I don't want to forget that I'm a Toma fan. Hanamizuki as we all know is the title of Toma's starring movie. Hamada was the school in Honey and Clover, again, in which both Toma and Riko played a part.  
> *Saved by the Bell vocabulary literally means vocabulary used in the story alone.That is to say, if Hamada really exists and doesn't offer art courses nor does it house all three school levels I've mentioned earlier, it should not affect my story in any way. I have already warned you that all of this isn't true, except maybe a few.
> 
> Other info:
> 
> Aoi Riyou is the birth name of Aoi Ryouka (therefore, they are the same person. Aoi Riyou sounds more appealing to me)  
> Masako Araki is the birth name of Yuko Araki (they, again are the same person. Masako sounds more appealing to me)

"Here you go." Kota said giving Riko a slight push. "I'm not a kid Ko," Riko said her right eyebrow raised at Kota. He only grinned back at her. "Okay, okay" he said pushing her lightly on her back before he left hearing loud whispers along the corridor as he walked. He is afterall known for being Hamada's ace soccer player.

Taking a deep breath, Riko took a step forward and was surprised. Of course she didn't wish for a grand welcome but she didn't expect to see her new classmates practically wrestling each other to get a better view of the outside. "Don't worry, it will pass" a girl, thankfully in her right mind, said. Riko was totally confused that all she did was nod in agreement.  
  
"I'm Elena. And this is Shiori." said her classmate whose name is Elena. "Narumi Riko," she said giving them a small smile. It was amazing to find out there were actually two of them still sane in the class. "I'm sorry, but what's happening?" she asked trying to give her new classmates the chance to redeem themselves if there was such a need for them to do so.  
  
"The boys are like that, well, count the girls in, because Masako Araki is here." Elena said as if it would make perfect sense if she mentioned Masako Araki's name. "I'm sorry?" Riko asked quite slow on the uptake. "Where are you from exactly?" Elena said watching Riko with wide eyes.   
  
Smiling, Riko shook her head. "I've been away from Japan for eight years." Riko explained. "Oh, welcome back then." Elena said giving her a welcoming smile. Shiori gave her a small smile as well. If Riko wasn't so aware of the situation, she would have admitted to being weird herself. Because right now, she knows she's smiling widely, loving her two new classmates already for being nice to her. Maybe this school isn't so bad, she thought.  
  
"So, who's Masako Araki?" she asked.  
\-------  
"Good morning~" Mirai said taking her seat next to Keito. "Good morning." Keito responded. He, unlike their classmates and to his dismay, Yuri, was already fed up with the chaos. He was already seated on his chair reading a book when Mirai arrived. "Did you cry?" he said unable to stop himself from asking when he saw her blood-shot eyes. Mirai on the other hand looked at him as if he asked her something strange.  
  
"Ah~!" Mirai said as she looked at herself in the mirror she was holding. "So?" Keito pressed. He usually doesn't put stress on things but he had a feeling she wouldn't mind him doing so. "I didn't," Mirai said giving him a smile. Keito's eyebrows raised at her short statement. "I didn't. Well, I might have but it was because something irritated my eyes while I was trying to find my way out of the crowd." she said. It seemed to Keito that she was being defensive.  
  
Making weird faces in the mirror, Mirai talked to herself. "Uwah~ you rubbed your eyes too much. You look pitiful.' she said. Keito who was still watching her gave up the idea he had earlier. Maybe she didn't really have a deep reason for looking awful. Thinking that, Keito was not able to contain his laughter. "Oh, shut up." Mirai said putting her mirror down after which, she hit him on the arm.  
  
Click! Click! Click!  
  
Izumi's camera clicked non-stop as she took pictures of Masako one after another. "This doesn't seem like a very important news but it will get much attention from readers. Let's face it. Boys are stupid." Izumi said. Ryosuke tilted his head to the right wondering if she was talking to him.  
  
Hearing no response, Izumi looked sideways and spotted him. Ryosuke who happened to catch her eyes pointed at himself realizing she is indeed talking to him. Shrugging his shoulder, he spoke. "Boys are. . ." he said but Izumi cut him off just like what Daiki did earlier. "Girls are equally stupid." she said as she finally stopped taking Masako's pictures.  
  
"Fujimoto Izumi," she said stretching a hand for Ryosuke to shake. Ryosuke who had nothing but surprises from the moment he set foot on the school grounds took her hand without feeling hesitant. "Yamada Ryosuke" he said shaking hands with her.  
\-------  
"May I sit here?" she asked. Yuto on the other hand was not able to respond immediately. In fact, Ryosuke thought he was drooling. Watching his best bud look like an idiot in the morning was priceless that he just had to take a picture of him using his cellphone. "Sure!" Ryosuke said smiling, answering for Yuto.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I was told this is the only vacant seat in the class." Masako said taking her seat next to Yuto. Ryosuke was seated a few chairs in front of Yuto's. It just so happened that he and Yuto were talking about what happened during first class. "I was supposed to be here a bit earlier," Masako said trying to make a conversation with her new classmates.  
  
"Like during first class." Ryosuke said. "Yes, like during first class. Unfortunately, when I came. . ." she said taking a pause. "People started screaming for you." Ryosuke finished for her. "Yes." Masako said finally getting the hang of talking casually with her classmate whose name she doesn't know yet. "Wait. Are you some kind of mind reader?" she joked as he seemed to know just what's in her mind. "Araki Masako." she added putting a hand out for him to shake.  
  
"I know." Ryosuke said taking her hand. This is his second introduction for the day. "See." Masako said smiling. He knew she was referring to his mind reading again. "Yamada Ryosuke." he said shaking her hand. Yuto, oblivious from the scene.  
  
"And you are?" Masako said talking to Yuto. "Ah, yes. Nakajima Yuto." he responded taking her hand to shake. "You came around." she said smiling. Ryosuke just had to laugh at her statement. He thought he was the only one who noticed Yuto's strange behavior. "You're actually not bad." Ryosuke said giving her an idea about his first impression of her. "Yeah, I know." Masako said casually. "You're not bad yourself." she added.   
  
"That's Ryosuke for you." Yuto who finally came to his senses said.  "I'm sorry?" Masako asked, obviously clueless. "Ryosuke here , talking about school popularity, is at the top of the hierarchy." Yuto explained. Looking at  Ryosuke, she nodded. He does seem the type girls would go gaga for. "I see." she said, the back of her hand under her chin. "And you're at the bottom." she added pertaining to Yuto.  Ryosuke once again can't help but laugh his heart out. Yuto on the other hand pretended he didn't hear a thing.  
  
Putting a hand on top of Yuto's, Masako spoke. "I'm just joking okay?" she said smiling. Yuto who was supposed to be mad at her right now can't help but return her smile. She has this certain charm in her. That's probably the reason why a lot of people, judging by the number of students who were screaming her name earlier, admire her. And it was also thanks to the fact that his hand didn't tremble at her touch that he was able to smile back at her that way.  
\-------  
"As expected" Risako said when she saw Airi smiling widely at her. "Let me see" she added asking Airi to hand her, her cellphone. "You should have seen her up-close!" Airi said showing Risako the pictures she took of Masako. "I'd have a lot of chances to do that. She's practically spending most of her time here. I wonder why you all bother crowding her like that. She's still human you know." Risako said looking at the pictures which Airi took. It was already lunch time. Most of the students still talked about the new student.  
  
There were however, not one, but two new students in Hamada. Both in high school. Equally successful with their careers. Masako Araki has become a household name when she started her career as a model. She was a regular in television as model for different product lines. She has also appeared in some tv dramas cameoing in an episode or two. A magazine wouldn't be complete without her in it. Masako Araki is undoubtedly one of the most talked about persona of her generation.  
  
Sitting at the far end of the lunchroom was a piano prodigy. People of wealth certainly have watched her concerts. People of lesser fortune but with great taste for music would have searched for her name on the internet countless of times. Eating her lunch with her new found friends, Riko Narumi, quietly enjoyed her first day as the new student.  
  
"How about a welcoming party?' Elena suggested. "I don't think it's necessary. But thank you" Riko said getting red in the face. Certainly, talking to her earlier when she knew no one was already the welcome she needed. "Elena's like that. You should really join us." Shiori said as she placed her chopsticks on top of her bento box. Riko felt strange at the thought that the positioning of chopsticks were quite perfect on top of Shiori's bento box.  
  
"I already called Aya. You can't back out now." Elena said smiling. "Okay." Riko said finally agreeing with Elena's proposition. She doesn't have anything to do after class anyway. "We will brief you with things about Hamada. It will be fun!" Elena said. "I'm sure it will." Riko said truthfully. Kota was right to assume she didn't have much of a life when she was in London.  
  
The three young ladies almost jumped from their seats the moment a student from the lower level passed by their table. "Ah~!" he said pointing at Riko. "Ah~!" she responded standing up. Elena and Shiori exchanged glances before the two of them looked at Riko for questioning.  
  
"Keito-kun, how are you?" Riko asked making her way towards the student named Keito. "Since when were you here?" he asked. "Just now. It's my first day." Riko said quite elated, Shiori and Elena observed. "Ehm~" Elena said making her presence known. Riko and Keito immediately bowed at the two in apology of their misbehavior.  
  
"Keito's a schoolmate of mine when I was in London. Both of us were a part of the music club." Riko explained. "You actually look familiar." Elena said to Keito as she rubbed her chin. "He would be naturally. He studies here." Shiori said looking at Elena strangely as if the latter said something idiotic. "No, I mean, are you a part of some club? Or were you hanging around with that Yamada from 2A?" Elena asked fixated on her new subject. "Both actually. I'm in the soccer team. And yes, I'm friends with Yamada." Keito said smiling. Elena actually thought he was quite a catch.  
\-------  
Hikaru smiled after receiving a message from Izumi, his neighbor who happened to attend the same school he's attending. She was inviting him to meet up with her and some of her friends. The thing is, he was allowed to bring just one from his own crowd. There are nine of them and although nobody would argue if he would choose to bring Kota along, he knew it would be unfair for the others.  
  
In an instant, Hikaru was able to contact all nine and was able to discuss it with them. "Take me!' Yuya said raising his hand as if in class and he was trying to get the teacher's attention. Hikaru grinned at him shaking his head. "We will do it fair and square." he said stretching his hand out. He was holding nine straws. "The person who gets the one with a marking will come with me." he said.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not interested." Ryutaro said stepping aside. Hikaru was able to quickly grab him by the collar of his uniform using his other hand. "Take one anyway." Hikaru said. He didn't want to turn his back at them and remove one unmarked straw to make it eight. He thinks it's troublesome.  
  
"Urgh~" Kei said. He got an unmarked one. "Sorry." Hikaru said grinning although he would prefer to have Kei as company if he can't take Kota with him. More grunts were heard when they got their straws. It was only Daiki who said "Yey!" after getting his. That which the others thought weird as Daiki was the last one to get a straw from Hikaru's hand.  
  
"That's cheating!" Yuri complained. "If it was a fair thing as you said earlier, how come none of us was able to get the marked straw?" he added. "Your point is?" Hikaru asked as he gave Daiki a high-five. "That if we really are given equal footing, one of us could have gotten the correct straw before Dai-chan." Yuri said. "I beg your pardon?" Hikaru said as Yuri's explanation seem to have complicated the matter more.  
  
"He's saying that being the first ones to get their straws, we were also given the chance to choose which straw to pick. Therefore, the earlier you get your turn on getting a straw, the more chances that you might pick the right one." Kei explained in the most comprehensive way he knows. "Why are you complaining?" Kota asked Yuri all of a sudden. He too seemed unable to digest what conversation just took place and decided it was better to change the topic.  
  
"Yeah. Kota's right. You're not even interested with girls." Yuya said smiling mischievously as he tapped his straw on Yuri's head. "It's his competitive attitude." Ryosuke said grinning at Yuri who seemed to be the topic now. "Maybe next time," Hikaru joked tapping Yuri on the shoulder before he motioned for Daiki to come with him. "Later!" Hikaru yelled back at the rest of them as he and Daiki got far.  
  
"Not my lucky day." Yuto said playing with his straw. "Since when are you lucky?" Ryutaro said grinning at him. "You're so gonna regret you didn't get to come with Hikaru." Yuto said threatening Ryutaro. The latter was forced to run while Yuto ran after him. The rest of them were laughing at their silliness.  
  
"Idiot." Risako said as she saw Yuto from where she and Aoi are, running in circles to catch his friend from 3B middle school. Aoi who was standing next to her, heard what she said. Aoi actually wondered why Risako was acquainted with such a person.  
\-------  
"Where exactly are we?" Riko asked as they got inside a small establishment that doesn't even have a name on it. "Just follow me." Elena said as they continued walking further inside. "Ah~!" Riko gasped as she just realized they were actually walking along a line of karaoke rooms. The establishment just looks small from the outside because it's not as wide as the others next to it but having passed 6 rooms already meant that it was lengthy.  
  
"Here we are." Elena said squeezing Riko's hand before she opened the door. Aya strictly said they were to meet at room 10. She also told Elena, 4 of her classmates and two more will tag along. Three of her classmates would be boys and one which is Izumi. The other two was a surprise, Izumi said.  
  
When Elena opened the door, there were already six people inside. Elena knew no one except the boy wearing a yellow hooded sweatshirt. She knows him not by name but by recognizing his face. He lives a few blocks from her home. She never got the chance to get to know him as he seemed to be out of the house very often hanging out with his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry we're late" Elena said smiling as she bowed to the rest of them whom she didn't know. "You should be. You planned this after all." Izumi said giving the new comers a space to sit on. "She did suggest to have a welcoming party but we did this arrangement on our own." Aya said. It was the truth.  
  
"We're supposed to be 10 right?" Shiori asked. The moment they got in the room, she already counted the number of people in it including themselves. 'Yes." Izumi said giving her a short answer. "He just went out to talk to his friend on the phone outside." she added.  
  
"He's the surprise actually." Aya whispered to Elena. "Really?" Elena asked. "Yes." Aya answered the same moment that the door swung open to reveal the last person for the event. "I'm sorry." he said giving them a short nod before he sat next to Daiki who was sitting at the middle on the boys' side of the table.  
  
Elena did very good in containing her surprise at the sight of the Minister of Health's son. He on the other hand was not able to contain his at the sight of the girl sitting next to Izumi. "You're that girl with Ko-chan right?" he immediately said unknowing that he actually broke the ice between the silencing parties. When the three girls came earlier, Izumi and Aya totally forgot their classmates and started talking to Elena and Shiori. Thanks to him, Izumi and Aya remembered they actually brought their classmates with them.  
  
"Yes." Riko said giving him a short answer. Hikaru just nodded at her response. "Dai-chan will sing first then." he added giving Daiki the microphone. "Huh?" Daiki said non-plussed. "Sing something by Arashi. You like them don't you?" Hikaru said giving Daiki an impish grin. "Why should I sing first?" Daiki asked but he was already readying himself as he pressed the numbers of the song.  
\-------  
Daiki after singing passed the mic to Aya and immediately took his seat. Leaning forward to get something from the snack bowl he felt something rather soft. "Sorry" he said flashing her a wide smile. He certainly didn't mean to touch her hand. She who he learned earlier was named Shiori.  
  
Shiori whose heart skipped a beat at his unforced smile blinked stupidly at him. Daiki actually thought she was rather cute. He gestured for her to take whatever she wants first and he will do the same after. Shaking her head, Shiori insisted he get what he wants instead. She was just actually concerned about the arrangement of things on the table. The usual.  
  
Hikaru on the other hand was watching Kota's friend since childhood from the corners of his eyes. For some strange reason, he can't help but be drawn to her . Hikaru convinced himself it was his curiosity that's attracting him to try and get to know her better. He wasn't even the type who likes girls with that kind of air in them. They have not actually talked for more than a minute since they first met but Hikaru knew she isn't the angelic person which she perfectly portrays on the surface. Even her appearance, Hikaru had to admit, at least to himself, seemed to him like she was called down from heaven.  
  
While Riko took a sip of apple juice from her glass with a straw, her mind was being invaded by questions. Right now, she feels like she's being watched. On top of that, she knows who's watching her. That made her feel quite uneasy. He's giving her more reasons not to have anything to do with him after this event. Why is he watching her anyway?  
  
Riko isn't usually prejudiced. She just didn't understand why he dressed so poorly at school. It's like he was trying to rebel or something by the way he dressed himself. Having been briefed earlier that he is the son of the Minister of Health made her think ill about him all the more. You would have thought he would dress properly at school having a minister for a father.  
  
Currently though, she can't help but think him very appealing as he was laughing at his friend's story about the latter falling off from his skateboard. His sense of fashion actually isn't bad. And if she were more true to herself, even his rebellious get up at school made him look cool. That which would lift all her hostility towards him. Shaking her head, Riko tried to clear her thoughts. She can't possibly immediately change her mind about her first impression of him. After all, she's only known him for a day. He might actually be the person she thought of him from the start.  
  
Izumi who was sitting next to Riko felt that she was witnessing the start of something very interesting. Whether it will be interesting in a good way or bad way, she had no idea. What she was sure of though is that school will be less boring from now on.

 

 

 

 


	4. My Chocolate Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might find it offensive that the characters in the story were bummed that people assume they're gay. I have to make it clear that they don't feel bad because people assume they're gay but because in real life people do feel bad when people assume wrongly about them. I am, as a person outside from my writings, have gay friends who I adore. That's just about it. Love & peace. :)

Chocolates are everywhere. Valentines day is nearing and most girls can be seen in confectioneries obsessing about which chocolate is more special than the other. All of them giggling as they talk about who they're planning to give it to.

"I know who you're giving it to." Airi said as she elbowed Aoi who's holding two boxes of chocolates. She can't choose which of the two should she buy.

Aoi lived in the same neighborhood as Airi that is why the two of them always do things together. Having each other around makes it less boring than doing things on your own. Aoi, even with Airi being very inappropriately cheerful, was thankful for having Airi. It's as if she has got herself a big sister.

"Risa!" Airi called when she spotted her classmate and friend passing the confectionery where she and Aoi are. Risako who was talking to Yuto stopped walking and looked at the store searching the exact location of her caller. She immediately caught Airi who's waving her hand in the air.

Risako quickly grabbed Yuto by the arm as soon as she found out where Airi is. "Hey!" Yuto said when she grabbed him tight on the arm. Despite his protest just now, Yuto was not able to do anything as Risako dragged him with her inside the store. Now that Yuto has gained a bit of maturity, he has now realized that she didn't save him when they were kids. The truth is that she wants to keep him to herself as her prisoner for eternity.

Getting inside the store made Risako's eyes roll in disbelief. Even with Yuto being the guy who looks like he's weaker than you are, many girls actually like him. A few girls giggled at the sight of him. Others couldn't help but let lose some weird noise. And to Risako's mental rejection, Yuto was actually enjoying it by the looks of him. She swore he looked ludicrous.

"I see you two are preparing for Valentines day already." Risako said as they approached the two. "I see you aren't." Airi said. "I don't see the reason why." Risako said. There isn't a boy in the school she would want to confess to. Aside from that, she doesn't think of Valentines that much in general. "Give me obligatory ones then." Yuto suggested. Both Airi's and Aoi's face brightened at Yuto's daring statement.

Risako threw Yuto a sharp look. He read annoyance on her face. Yuto literally gulped to his horror. "Remind me again why must I feel obligated towards you." Risako said one hand on her waist. Putting a hand on his nape, he smiled hesitantly at her. "You don't have to." Yuto said, his expression torn between a smile and a grimace. "That was a joke." he added forcing himself to laugh.

Seeing Yuto's weird expression made Risako want to laugh but she didn't. Although she does like seeing Yuto's pitiful state, she didn't want him to feel embarrassed in front of practically his juniors in school. "Who are you giving it to then?" Risako asked putting Aoi on the hot seat instead. "Morimoto from 3B of course." Airi answered confidently as if she was the one being questioned. "Sempai, don't mention anything about it to Morimoto-kun." she added directing her statement at Yuto whose friends with Morimoto Ryutaro.

"Yes of course. I don't want to ruin it for her." Yuto said pertaining to Aoi, who he noticed, is blushing. "I'm sorry but I have to say you really look cute right now.' he added. Aoi's color changed from pink to red. Airi giggled at his statement. The same statement earned him a smack on the head from Risako who looked at him meaningfully. Yuto understood what she wanted to say communicating with her eyes. It was wrong of him to make Aoi feel embarrassed.  
\-------  
"You forgot your book on your table." Mirai said to Keito. It was a good thing that he has not left the school grounds yet. "Thank you." Keito said giving Mirai a short nod. He needs that book or else, he wouldn't have any homework to pass tomorrow. "No problem. I was cleaning the room anyway." Mirai said tapping him on the shoulder before she left.

"I've been waiting for you." he said when he saw Ryosuke. "Do you know her?' Ryosuke asked, ignoring what Keito just said. "Who?" Keito asked back. "The ghost beside you.' Ryosuke said sarcastic. "Of course I was talking about the girl you were with just a moment ago." he added. "Of course I know her." Keito answered. Ryosuke gave him a dirty look. "She's my classmate." Keito added.

Ryosuke's hands flew to his sides as he looked at Keito intently. Keito knew Ryosuke's getting impatient because up to now, he hasn't given him the answer he wants to hear. He knew from the start Ryosuke would react that way. He just wanted to mess with him. "Shida Mirai" Keito said finally. His answer was music to Ryosuke's ears. He's after all the type who won't stop until he gets what he wants.

"See that?" Keito said pointing far upfront. Ryosuke immediately spotted the girl named Mirai approach a boy. "That's Irie. They're pretty close." Keito said feeding him with information. Ryosuke who nodded in acknowledgement pouted. "What's in it for me?" Ryosuke asked as if Keito said something foolish to even contemplate with. "I was just saying since you asked about her." Keito said but he was sure Ryosuke's interested. The only females he was ever concerned about in his life were his mom and grandmothers. Mirai would be the fourth.

"It wasn't bad but it wasn't all great." Daiki said when they asked him what happened a few days ago. "Then I should be glad I didn't get to come." Yuya said smiling widely as if the thorns of regret were pulled from his chest. "Elena and Aya weren't bad. Shiori looked very cute too." Hikaru said leaving just two persons behind. "Oh, and there was that girl you were with that Sunday when you can't hang out with us." Daiki said addressing Kota. "Riko-chan?" Kota asked. "Yes. That one. She seems nice." Daiki said.

Kota gave a deep sigh. "What's up?" Kei who was sitting in front of him asked. Kota gave him a small smile. "My parents want me to marry her." Kota said. "Come again?" Yuya asked. "You heard me right." Kota said. "So, did you agree with them?" Hikaru asked. He was actually concerned not with the fact that Kota might get married at a young age. What he really wanted to know is if she agreed with the arrangement. At least that's what he felt he wanted to know.

"Just yesterday, fortunately, I overheard my mom tell my dad he shouldn't get excited like that and that he shouldn't have arranged our meeting just because he had this sudden thought that it would be nice to have his son marry his friend's daughter." Kota said smiling widely now. "Your father's quite the joker isn't he?' Kei said laughing. "Overheard? You eavesdropped!" Daiki accused throwing a pillow at Kota. They were crashing in his house.

"Wait. you didn't answer my question." Hikaru said in the middle of flying pillows. "I told you it's nothing serious." Kota said. "I know. I was listening to every word you said. You're the one who's not listening." Hikaru said as he avoided a pillow flying towards his direction. "What do you think? Of course I didn't. Both of us didn't." Kota said throwing a pillow at Hikaru. The pillow landed directly on the latter's face. Kota was actually surprised. Hikaru didn't even try to avoid it. In fact, he seemed oblivious of them.  
  
It is true that Hikaru is oblivious. He is that not because of what he heard. He is that because of what he heard and how he felt about it. He felt relieved, and that, he found strange.  
\-------  
“Urgh~” Yuri said. He really hates losing. Just now, Ryosuke beat him at janken. Losing is one thing, the consequence of it is worse. “It’s just for fun,” they all told him. Yuto, who was usually out of luck even won against Ryosuke who defeated him in one go.  
  
Behind him were Ryosuke, Yuto, Keito and Ryutaro all waiting for him to execute the dare he’s been given. Before playing, they all agreed that the loser would have to do a dare. “Ask the first girl who will pass this direction to give you choco” Ryosuke instructed. “Since it’ll be Valentines Day soon” they said.  
  
It is not that he doesn’t receive any every year that they thought of that dare. He in fact just like Ryosuke, gets more than an average school boy would. It is the fact that he isn’t interested with receiving any from girls that they thought of such consequence   
  
“I’ll excuse myself first.” Yuto said. “Why?” Ryosuke who was next to him asked. “I need to go.” Yuto said. Vague, but Ryosuke got the message anyway. Yuto was gone in a flash.  
  
“Where’s he going?” Ryutaro asked. “Boys’ room” Ryosuke answered, his attention back at Yuri. “There isn’t any girl passing this way.” Keito said yawning. He even did some stretching.  
  
“Excuse me,” Yuri said as the first girl finally came. Immediately, the girl stopped walking, blinking at him. “This will sound weird, but can I ask you to do me a favor?” he added. Obviously puzzled, the girl spoke. “You just asked me.” she said. Yuri swore he heard the three snicker at the back.  
  
“Ah~ yeah. My bad.” he said flashing her a smile. “Can you possibly give me choco on Valentines Day?” he asked getting it over with. Tilting her head a little to the right in puzzlement, the girl gave him a smile. “Sure. No problem.” she said before she took her leave.  
  
Panting from running, Yuto spoke. “What did I miss?” he asked. “The whole thing,” Ryutaro answered. “He actually did it?” Yuto asked again looking at Ryosuke for confirmation. “He did.” Ryosuke said nodding towards Yuri. “You do know how his pride is.” Keito added.  
  
“What would you be doing then?” Ryosuke asked Keito. “Ah~!” both Yuto and Ryutaro said remembering something at Ryosuke’s statement. “I haven’t thought about it” Keito said truthfully. “You know you have to div out something before that day.” Yuri reminded.  
\-------  
“Happy Valentines Day!” Masako said giving him a kiss on the cheek and handing him a box of chocolate after. “Huh?” Kei blinked in confusion at her. Surely this girl is mistaken. Yes, he knows who she is, who doesn’t? As far as Kei is concerned though, the two of them aren’t in a relationship wherein she could actually feel something for him enough to have received some chocolate from her. Or maybe she was silently crushing on him from afar? The thought made him grin. Masako Araki’s a great catch after all.  
  
Grabbing him by the arm, Masako smiled at the camera. “Smile,” she said in the middle of her smiles. Kei who hasn’t fully recovered from shock did as he was told. Flash after flash of light almost blinded him.  
  
A few minutes later, he and Masako were ushered inside a tent. He didn’t even remember seeing it when he arrived. Taking his seat just as a much older woman instructed him, Kei observed the commotion.  
  
Sitting beside him, Masako spoke. “I’m sorry for the trouble. They’ll be letting us out as soon as the people outside are gone.” she said. “What exactly is happening here?” Kei asked. “Just some publicity event. You happen to be the 100th guy who entered the school. It’s similar to lucky shoppers at groceries where the shopper gets to receive some prize. In your case, that would be equivalent to a box of chocolates and a kiss.” Masako explained.  
  
“Excuse me, would you mind giving us a word about this event?” asked a man who sat in front of Masako and Kei. She looked at Kei for consent. “This would take just a couple of minutes.” The man, who Kei guessed is a journalist, said. “I already had my picture taken; I guess I should make the most out of my 30minutes of fame while I’m at it.” Kei said smiling. “I like you kid,” the man said tapping Kei on the shoulder.  
  
A couple of minutes, to Kei’s favor, turned out to be just five minutes. Although it is true that he did enjoy what just took place, Kei didn’t want to spend the rest of the day hanging inside the tent. Masako seemed kind, but Kei’s most concerned about what’s going on outside. It’s Valentines Day and he’s sure there’s a lot of interesting things aside from getting his short-lived fame.  
\-------  
“Riko-chan, you brought one too?” Elena said when she saw Riko holding a box. Smiling timidly, Riko nodded. “I wonder if you’re giving it to that Okamoto-kun from 2B.” Elena added. Riko just shrugged her shoulders at Elena. The truth is that Riko didn’t have anyone in mind.  
  
She once had someone to give it to. Four years ago. In London, Riko met the first person who made her feel such unexplainable emotions. He was kind, he was thoughtful, and he was warm. He was everything. And he, he belonged to someone. On Valentines Day, the chocolate box remained in her hand.  
  
“Where’s Shiori?” Riko asked trying to stop recalling the past. That, in the past three years she has failed to do so. And now, she’s adding another year to it by making something for Valentines Day. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her around yet.” Elena said.  
  
Keeping her hands clasped together, Shiori waited outside 1B’s classroom at the Dance department. She had no idea Elena and Riko were wondering where she is. She’s only concerned about giving him what she made. Right now, feeling daring, she’s actually frightened.  
  
“Good morning!” Daiki said as he skateboard in the hallway towards his classroom. Valentines Day isn’t exactly his favorite day but he’s flashing his bright smile right now. A lot of girls had their mouths hanging open as he smiled at them.  
  
Shiori watched as Daiki got inside the classroom on his skateboard. He didn’t even notice she was standing not very far from 1B’s classroom.  Shiori gave a deep sigh and decided to give it later instead. After seeing him shining like that, she felt like all her courage drained from her body.  
  
“Hm?” Daiki made a sound. Looking back, he wondered. Putting his skateboard next to his seat, he stood motionless for a moment. Somehow, he felt like he forgot something.  
  
“Kutsuna-san!” Shiori heard someone call. Turning her head to look at her caller, she found him smiling at her. “I was right!” Daiki said clapping a hand on his leg. In an instant, she found him standing in front of her. Immediately, Shiori hid her chocolates behind her back.  
  
“Ah~! I saw what’s behind your back.” Daiki said. “Who’re you giving it to? I’ll give it to him for you.” he added smiling at her. “A-actually, I was going to give it to you.” Shiori said taking the chocolate from her back. “Oh~” Daiki said. Awkward! he thought.  
  
Looking at her straight in the eyes, Daiki flashed her an inviting smile. It’s like he’s trying to appear cute in front of her. “Was going to. That means you’re not going to give it to me anymore?” he said. “Oh!” Shiori said rolling her eyes as she laughed a little. “Wrong choice of words.” She added handing him the chocolate. “Thank you” he said. It seemed to Shiori that he was honestly happy receiving her chocolates.  
\-------  
“Yuto,” Ryosuke said elbowing Yuto. “Huh? What?” Yuto asked. Ryosuke didn’t speak. Instead, he motioned for Yuto to look outside which the latter did. Immediately, Yuto got up from his seat and walked towards the door.  
  
Risako was standing outside her right feet tapped on the floor. “Here,” she said pushing a box at Yuto’s hands. “Later,” She added before she left him standing unable to deem what just happened.  
  
“What’s that about?” Ryosuke asked when Yuto got back. “She gave me this.” Yuto responded taking his seat. Slowly, he opened the box and there were six pieces of chocolates inside, all with a writing that says ‘obligatory’. Somehow, even with the inappropriate writings, Yuto appreciated the fact that Risako actually gave him chocolates.  
  
“You frightened me” Keito said when he felt Yuri’s hand on his shoulder. He has been sneaking his way towards their classroom as soon as he entered the school gates. Year after year, that same girl kept on giving him chocolates on Valentines Day reciting poems she made just for him.   
  
He was flattered with it at first but it became awkward after because she kept on reappearing at their classroom door everyday. Eventually, she stopped coming. He thought she felt tired of it and he finally got his peace of mind back. It turns out she decided to just show her face to him on Valentines Day when she’ll get to have a reason to do so. And that time of the year finally came.  
  
“Where are you headed anyway?” Yuri asked. As far as he knows, their classroom’s located the other way. “I’m going to the boys’ room” Keito responded. He felt a bit relived now that Yuri’s accompanying him.  
  
Just when Ryutaro was about to put his shoe on the shelf, his eyebrows met. Putting his shoes on the floor, he took the red box from the shelf. There’s just a short note attached to it. “Happy Valentines Day --- Aoi” he read. Looking around in hopes of finding the person who gave the red box, Ryutaro finally gave up, seeing no one in the area. Opening the box revealed one piece of heart-shaped choco.  
  
“Ah! This is bad.” Keito said stopping Yuri from his tracks. In front of them was the girl he was hiding from. She was smiling widely at him, a big pink paper bag in her hand. “Should we run?” Yuri asked. “Strictly no running along the hallway remember?” Keito said. And although it is very much true that he wanted to get away, he didn’t want to run away from her like she has some contagious disease. The thing is, she’s just a few steps away from them and still walking. “What now?” Yuri asked.  
  
KKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG~!  
  
It was the school bell. It meant classes are about to start. Immediately, Keito turned his back on her. Yuri did the same. Surely, them doing so wouldn’t hurt her since she herself needs to go to her class.  
  
“Saved~” Keito said as he and Yuri walked back to their classroom. Suddenly, he didn’t feel the need to go to the boys’ room anymore.  
\-------  
“Here have this.” Izumi said giving the box of chocolate she brought to some random guy who passed in front of her. It has become her self-made tradition wherein she would give her Valentine chocolate to the first guy she would meet. She didn’t have anyone to confess to but she didn’t want to be left out either.  
  
Yuya stopped on his tracks as a young lady pushed a box of chocolates in his hands. “Thank you?” he said but it sounded more of a question than a statement. His eyebrows were lined up in a straight line even.  
  
Sure he was used to receiving a lot of chocolates from different girls. It’s just that all of them knew where his locker was and some secretly put theirs at his desk in the classroom. This was the first time someone managed to give him one directly. On top of that, she didn’t look like she has feelings for him nor did she look like she’s attracted to him at least.  
  
“Hurry! Someone’s coming.” Aya hissed at Elena. She was inside the soccer players’ locker room. Aya was at the door as a look out. “Okay okay” Elena responded as she searched for Seto Koji’s locker. “There!” she said when she found what she’s been looking for.  
  
“Hurry!” Aya called out once more. “I’m trying.” Elena said looking back at Aya as she put the chocolate inside the locker. “Okay, lets go.” She said when she got to where Aya is. It was good that they were able to get out before the players came.  
  
Kota did a double take as he spotted two young ladies. One he recognized as someone from the Pottery department, the other seemed to be in high school still. The latter was the reason why he had to look back.  
  
Opening his locker made everybody jump to their surprise. Koji, who owns the locker next to him spoke very loudly, their chatting soccer mates actually fell silent. “Kota’s got a Valentine chocolate!” Koji shouted.  
\-------  
“Jingi, please accept this.” Mirai said as she put a small white box on Jingi Irie’s desk during lunch. Jingi smiled meaningfully at her. “Oh, don’t think too much. That’s obligatory because you’re my friend.” she said sitting next to him. “I know.” Jingi said laughing. “I’m just teasing you.” he added.  
  
Mirai and Jingi were busy talking when a girl appeared next to the door. Mirai immediately noticed her and approached her. “Hello!” Mirai said cheerfully. “Hello!” the girl responded equally cheerful. “Who’re you looking for?” Mirai asked.  
  
Scanning the room, Airi pointed at the boy seated near the window. “Ah! You mean Chinen?” Mirai asked for confirmation. “Yes” Airi said. Everybody knows Yuri Chinen. He’s practically one of the cutest students at school. It’s just that, Airi has troubles on remembering names of people she isn’t personally acquainted with.  
  
“Yuri!” Mirai called. Immediately, Yuri turned to look at his caller. He quickly recognized the girl standing behind Mirai. She was the same one who he asked to do him a favor. He didn’t get to ask her name that time. He was just concerned with doing the dare after all.  
  
Yuri, when he came near her, gave her a smile. “Hello.” He said. “Hi” she replied matching his short statement with a shorter one. “You asked me to do you a favor the other day, so, here. You can have this” Airi said almost immediately. She had no idea he was this charming up close that all she wanted to do was give him what she’s supposed to give and leave before she melts on the spot.  
  
“Thank you” Yuri said. He was actually surprised that she took his request seriously. “Er~ I’ll go ahead.” She said before she left without even waiting for him to respond.  
  
“Yuri actually received choco from the girl a few days ago” Ryosuke read Keito’s message loud enough for Yuto to hear. “Really?” Yuto asked grinning. “Yes.” Ryosuke said scrolling the page as there seems to be more messages at the bottom. It was a good thing that he didn’t read it out loud like he did the upper ones. ‘Irie did receive choco from Mirai’ he read.  
  
It’s already lunch time and still, Elena noticed Riko’s valentine chocolate. It’s actually not her business but she can’t help but be curious. It seemed to her that what’s inside it is very special because the box itself looks quite sophisticated.  
\-------  
“Perfect!” Ryosuke said as he spotted the person he’s looking for. Only a few steps away from him was the student called Irie according to Keito. Just when his target passed by his direction, he immediately grabbed him on the collar and the two of them hid behind a wall.  
  
Adjusting his glasses, Irie’s eyes were full of question. “Can you do me a favor?” Ryosuke asked. “Excuse me?” Irie asked. He knew who exactly he was talking to. He was no other than Ryosuke Yamada from 2A. “This might sound crazy but can you give me your valentine choco?” Ryosuke asked. “Pardon?” Irie, who became more confused as he already is, asked.  
  
“Let me have some then.” Ryosuke insisted. Irie looked sideways. While it is true that he’s sitting on a bench at the school grounds with the most popular boy in high school, Irie found it very weird to be sitting next to him with just the two of them. He was holding a box of chocolate even. It would look like he was some gender confused student who’s pushing his luck with the most loved guy by the opposite sex.  
  
“Why would I do that? Mirai gave this to me. She’d be mad if she found out another person’s eating them” Irie said. “Then that means there’s more than one. What’s wrong with sharing?” Ryosuke said still pressing Irie with his requests. “Alright” Irie said opening the box of chocolates from Mirai. Immediately, Ryosuke took one and popped it in his mouth. “You’re totally weird for a cool guy” Irie said as he too ate some.  
  
A few girls passed them while they eat the chocolates together. Some giggled and some looked quite shocked. “What? Have you not seen two guys eat chocolate together before?” Ryosuke said scolding the girls. Irie just watched him in disbelief. Great, now girls think they’re gays.  
  
“Cool!” the girls said before they went ahead. Irie was actually impressed. They should have been mad being scolded like that but they found it cool anyway. Well, they are mad in a different sense.  
  
“Who are you giving them to?” Izumi asked when she and Aya got to talk. “No one. I bought these for me.” Aya said as she opened the box and got a chocolate. “Here have some.” She added sharing her chocolates to Izumi.  
\-------  
“Shall we?” Elena asked. “Okay,” both Riko and Shiori said. They were waiting for Elena at the bench under the tree.  
  
“Sorry I took so long.” Elena said. She noticed Riko’s chocolate box is gone. “I didn’t notice that you already gave your chocolate” she said addressing Riko. “I didn’t.” Riko answered.  
  
Sitting on a bench waiting for his best friends, Hikaru spotted a box. Scanning the place in search of the person who owns it, he failed. Taking it from the seat, Hikaru observed the box.  
  
For a Valentine chocolate box, it seemed very special. It looked sophisticated. The box is smooth and is colored black. The only thing that kept the box secure was the thin silver ribbon around it. Hikaru turned the box upside down but he found no clue as to who it is addressed nor did it have any note that would help him identify who is it from.  
  
Hesitating not for more than 10 seconds, Hikaru pulled the ribbon off the box. Slowly, he opened it. A smile immediately painted on his face at the sight of what’s inside. “Very unique.” He said as he took one of at least fifteen.  
  
Holding it up in the air as if it was some jewelry that would glow at the sun’s rays, Hikaru observed it. Then without much thought, he took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie. It tasted good. Just right for his pallet.

  
Waiting for his best friends, Hikaru munched on the valentine chocolate for the unknown valentine.


	5. Chapter 5

 

"If you didn't give it, where did you put it?" Elena asked. "What is?" Aya inquired. They were in three-way with Riko. "I left it at the bench." Riko answered truthfully. "I told you I didn't have anyone to give it to." she added. "You should have shared it to us then." Aya said pouting although it was obvious that they can't see her. "I'll just make you some." Riko laughed at the other line. "The school keepers surely have found it by now and took it." she added.

  
"Were you waiting too long?" Kota asked when all 10 of them were gathered in the livingroom of Hikaru's house. "Not so much. Yama-chan came after 20minutes." Hikaru said. "I would have left than have my eyes pop in waiting like that." Ryosuke said. "Thank you." he added as Hikaru's mom handed him a glass of orange juice. "My son's the impatient type. Are you sure you're Hikaru?" Hikaru's mom joked. The rest laughed at her statement.

Yuya who just nodded at Hikaru's mom after receiving his glass had this expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" Yuri who was seated next to him asked. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking of a reason why my chocolates are two chocolates short than last year." he said seriously. All of them looked as if they were offended. Hikaru's mom just had to laugh at the looks on their faces. "Mom?!" Hikaru said eyeing his mother. "Alright, alright" she said leaving them, a smile painted on her face.

"But yeah, your mom's right." Kei said getting back on the track. "My mind wandered off so I didn't notice the time." Hikaru said giving some lame excuse just so they could drop the nonsensical topic already. Half of it was true, the other half he had no idea. His mind did wander to some place earlier. The thing is, he can't remember where.

"I got chocolate!" Kota announced breaking the ice. "You always get some. What's new?" Daiki asked. "I saw it in my locker." Kota answered. "So? Don't girls usually put them there?" Yuya asked. "In the soccer team's room." Kota said matter-of-factly. "So?" Ryutaro asked not getting the point whatsoever. "Nobody dares to get inside that room aside from the team. Ever." Hikaru said backing Kota up.

"Why is that?" Yuri asked, suddenly getting interested. "The coach made it super off limits. Unless of course your goal is to be suspended from school then that's fine." Kota explained. "That's kind of over rated." Yuri said. "I think so too. Two years ago, according to our sempais, somebody snuck in the room and got the trophies from years back broken." Kota continued with his story.

"THAT'S IT?!!!" all of them said in unison. Even Yuto got to react.  "Hamada has not won a game in 20 years. You could assume what were broken have earned their priceless value over the years." Kota said. Hearing the whole story, all nine nodded in empathy. It's as if soccer was something sacred.

"Wait!" Keito said. "Didn't we win on your third year in highschool?" he added as if he was already in Hamada at that time. "We did." Kota said smiling mischievously. He has this impression that he was responsible for it. He was easily accepted by the college team when he graduted from high school. "The high school and college teams are different though. What might sound pathetic to high school team means a lot to us." Kota reminded Keito.

"It IS pathetic." Yuri said. They're after all talking about high school over achievers and college losers. Kota being in the college team from first year didn't seem to make a small difference at all. Pathetic even was Kota shamelessly  admitting their sorry condition.  
\------  
"What are these?" Izumi asked seeing a mountain of chocolate boxes in front of her. "I got them yesterday." Hikaru said casually. It's as if a mountain of chocolates is normal. Hamada's accreditation is scheduled today. Students consider it a holiday since they don't have to go to school.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Izumi asked. "Eat it, share it, give it to the poor, I don't know. I just want them gone." Hikaru said taking his seat. He's become accustomed to crashing at Izumi's that it appeared as though he owns the house himself.

"You know, those girls put their heart to it." Aya, who to Hikaru's surprise, said. "Where did you come from?" Hikaru asked startled. "Ladies' room." Aya said taking her seat next to Hikaru. "This is actually good." Riko, who took her seat next to Izumi, commented. "You don't mind do you?" she added addressing Hikaru. She had a chocolate box in her hand, a piece of what's inside on the other.

Since when was she nice? Hikaru asked himself. Well she isn't. Since when was she in casual-speaking terms with him?  And was she with Aya earlier? he continued to ask. It's as if he just missed some split second of his equal share of 24 hours. Right now, he's watching her as she continued to eat the chocolate in her hand, Izumi's and Aya's voices faded into nothingness.

"Riko!" Both Aya and Izumi said. Thanks to that, Hikaru came back to real time. "What?" Riko asked looking very innocent. "He said he wants them gone didn't he?" she added looking at Hikaru for back up. "That's not the point." Aya said. "You should know very well those girls put their feelings in them. He should at least eat them. It's not like they're requiring him to like them back." Aya added.

Riko looked at Aya as if she said something ridiculous. "What's bad is not eating them at all. Technically he's sharing it to us because he can't eat them. Isn't that better than throwing them out?" Riko said finally revealing another side of her. Her eybrows were arched in such evil sophisticated manner. She wasn't even mad. She was just explaining, her tone was soft even.

"That's a shock." Izumi said as if somebody shot her some sense with a gun. "And, I get her point." she added. "Actually, I do too." Aya agreed while wondering why were they having that kind of conversation. How Riko delivered her speech was firm. It's as if she didn't want them to see her point. She wants them to agree to it without question. She didn't want them to understand what she said. She wants them to understand what she said because she said it. Manipulative. And very good at it. That's what she is, Hikaru observed.  
\-------  
"What's bothering you?" Yuto asked as he and Ryutaro were walking to Ryosuke's house. "Do you know anyone named Aoi?" Ryutaro asked not bothering to keep his thoughts to himself. Yuto literally gulped to his surprise at the mention of Risako's classmate's friend. "I don't think so." he lied. "Why?" he added. "I got chocolate from her." Ryutaro answered truthfully.  
  
Getting an idea, Yuto smiled. "Why ask for this certain girl? You obviously received more than one." he said. "I don't know. It's probably because her name's short?" Ryutaro said. He too was not sure himself. "Rin gave you one yesterday." Yuto reminded. He was referring to Ryutaro's classmate. "Okay, leave that topic behind. I heard you got some from Risako." Ryutaro said dismissing the other issue without the other's consent. "Isn't she like mean to you?" Ryutaro added. "And you let her." he finished.  
  
"She's my best friend. I mean aside from you guys." Yuto said as if that would make sense. "She's your best friend so you let her treat you like that?" Ryutaro asked. "Don't try to wash your hands kid. You're actually the same as she is." Yuto answered smiling at Ryutaro. For someone so easily read, Ryutaro can't decode what's behind Yuto's smile.  
  
"Yeah, I got many from her. All with the word 'obligatory' in them" Yuto said as they turn around a corner. "Seriously?" Ryutaro asked. "Seriously." Yuto said pushing the door bell button. Immediately, the door opened with Ryosuke, a wide smile painted on his face. He was obviously waiting for them.  
  
"You're a very sick man you know that?" Yuto said pushing Ryosuke so that they could get in the house. "That's not a proper greeting." Ryosuke said walking backwards. "If Keito hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known. " Yuto said taking his seat on the couch.  
  
"Can you please get on with it already? I'm not getting anything from what you're saying." Ryosuke said as he too took his seat. "How could you possibly beg for some choco? Totally uncool." Yuto said. "As if you know what being cool is." Ryutaro side commented as he grinned.  
  
Ryosuke got up from his seat and put a hand on Yuto's shoulder. "Apparently, he's the coolest un-cool boy in school. This guy's an apple of the eye." Ryosuke said trying to defend Yuto's pathetic status. "Yeah, a bully's apple of the eye." Ryutaro said. "Don't be like that. He actually got choco from one." Ryosuke said. "That's obligatory." Ryutaro reminded. "From a bully. He's actually cooler than I am getting some from Risako who's practically one of the boys." Ryosuke said. Everybody knows Risako the all-around-athlete.  
  
"Can you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Yuto said. "You're practically crushing whatever pride I have left." he added. "I love you, you know that right?" Ryosuke said giving his bestest best bud a peck on the cheek. "That's totally disgusting!" Yuto said wiping his cheek. "Save it for the ladies. Your charm doesn't work on me at all." he added thowing Ryosuke a dirty look. The latter just grinned at him.  
\-------  
"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!" Yuya called tapping Daiki on the shoulder. "What?!" Daiki asked annoyed as he took  his earphones from his ear. They were practically standing next to each other. "You do realize that I'm not very far from where you are." he added. "Er, yes. Sorry." Yuya said grinning. "Look." he added pointing in front.  
  
He was pointing at a girl with her back at them. She was wearing red and white stripped collared tees matched with jeans and sneakers. Her long hair was tied in a pony and she completed her un-girly look with a black backpack. The black bag was actually the only thing that looks sophisticated in Daiki's point of view. She seemed to be very beautiful though if only she would turn around.  
  
It's as if someone from above heard him because the next thing he knew, she was looking at their direction. Yuya who was standing next to him already made his way across the street towards her. It's not all the time you get to see an exact image of your ideal girl. And to Yuya, that kind of girl is ideal.  
  
"Eh?" Yuya said as he walked to approach the girl. She seemed very familiar to him. Trying to search his brain for recollection, Yuya tilted his head to the right. She must know him as well, he thought as she waved at him. Hesitant, Yuya raised a hand to wave back,  
  
"Aya-chan! How are you?" Daiki, who with the help of his skateboard was now ahead of Yuya by a few steps, asked. "Aya-chan?" Yuya sked himself when he heard Daiki spoke when he passed him just now. He realized she wasn't waving at him but to Daiki. Looking ahead, he now can clearly see her face. That same vexing feeling came back to him.  
  
"Arioka-kun it's been a while." she said smiling. "Yes, it's been a while." Yuya who was now standing next to Daiki whispered. "I'm sorry?" Aya asked. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who heard what he just said. "Ah~?" Yuya said lost for words. It seemed to him, he won't get any sentence right when she's around.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Takaki. He's from the Dance department as I am." Daiki said introducing Yuya to Aya. "Hello." Aya said flashing her new acquaintance a warm smile. Yuya swore he felt his heart jump. "I'm Aya. From Pottery." she said extending her hand for him to shake. It took a few seconds before Yuya managed to take her hand, which to him felt very soft.  
  
Eyes narrowing, Aya moved closer to Yuya. "Ah~!" she said, her hand still holding his. Yuya can't help but look at her in the eyes. Right now, he finds it very hard to breathe. "Weren't you with that guy who helped me change my tire?" she added taking his other hand in hers. Yuya could only nod at her. Now that she's mentioned it, he remembered why he whispered in the first place. He was able to recall her earlier, and it's apparent she remembers him.  
  
"Small world." she said beaming at him as she let go of his hands. "So, how are you?" she added getting back at Daiki. "Doing good." Daiki answered as he watched the un-speaking Yuya from the corners of his eyes. "You?" he added switching his full attention back at Aya. "So-so." she said smiling. "I'm with Riko." Aya added pointing inside the convenient store.  
  
"We just left Izumi's. Yaotome-kun's there too." Aya informed. "Is he still at Izumi's?" Daiki asked. "We left Izumi's together. He said he's going home. For a minister's son, he seems very ordinary." Aya said. "He is extra-ordinarily ordinary." Daiki said. "Is there such a term?"  Aya asked, one eyebrow arched, un-noticing that she's being observed.  
  
"That's how I describe him. Like, he's a very skillful person which makes him extra-ordinary and he's got this natural feel to him which makes him ordinary." Daiki explained although he pretty much knew what he said isn't comprehensible. "You mean he's special but he acts average."  Aya said. "Exactly!" Daiki said pointing at Aya. "Okay, there's a possibility that two of them exists." Aya said pointing at Riko who just got out of the convenient store.  
  
Looking at Aya, switching to Daiki then back to Aya again, Riko stopped sipping from her straw. Appearing very confused, Riko pointed at herself. "Are you pointing at me?" she asked. "Oh, no. I thought I saw someone I know behind you." Aya lied. She didn't want to admit they were talking about Riko just now.  
  
"Aren't you Takaki?" Riko asked. Yuya who was unmindful of what the conversation is was startled. "Ah, yes?" he said but it sounded more of a question. "Oh, it's just that I hear a lot from my classmates. Apparently, Ko-chan's crowd is popular at Hamada.  I haven't seen the rest of you yet, but I bet I won't find difficulty in distinguishing them." she said almost immediately that the three could not help but be awestrucked.  
\-------   
"Kiss me!" she hissed. "What?!" Keito hissed back. One second he was walking down the street, the next he was running  for his life, and now, this. "Now!" she said looking at him intently. "Huh?!" he said in the middle of all the confusion. "Nevermind." he heard her say.  
  
Pulling him by the neck, she kissed him instead. To his shock, Keito was not able to move in order to protest. Protest? Does he even want to? he asked himself. Yes. Right now, he feels like he should. It wasn't the first kiss he imagined after all.  
  
Ending the kiss which lasted for a minute at least, she looked around. "Are they gone?" Masako asked. Keito, who just recollected himself, looked sideways as well. "What's happening?" he asked. "I-I'm lost. At least do tell me why on earth am I standing in this derelict place kissing someone I don't know." he added almost immediately that Masako just had to laugh at his cute confused expression.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said. "Apparently, I couldn't go shopping on my own." Masako started. Looking confused still, Keito waited for her explanation. "I didn't know they would recognize me. I even put this on." Masako said revealing herself from her hoodie and red cap. "Ah~!" Keito said when he recognized the girl from 2A.  
  
"You're still not off the hook." Keito said as the two of them walk back to the main street. "Did you really have to drag me along with you?" he asked. "I had to. I have to have a prop. Plus I recognized you from Hamada." Masako said truthfully. "Why do that?" he asked. Masako understood what he meant. He was talking about what happened back there. "I don't know. I just feel like doing it." she answered.  
  
"Wait. Pardon?" he asked. It seemed to Masako that he was outraged rather than curious. "I'm joking." Masako said laughing a little. "If I didn't do that, they would have easily recognized my face. As you can see, my disguise didn't work." Masako added. "So technically, you didn't want them to see you." Keito said getting the hang of asking her questions. Masako just nodded. "What you did was very bold. Did you know that?" Keito said scolding her for some unknown reason. "What are you? My manager?" Masako asked back.  
  
"I'm just saying, they could have recognized you still. That would have been a much bigger issue than getting a shot of you shopping." Keito said. And he knows he does have a point. "Then that would only make me even more popular right?" Masako said her hands clasped, her eyes sparkled. "I'd be in newspapers, and I'd most likely be asked to guest in talk shows!" she added. "Let me get this straight? Did you want to hide or did you want to be seen? Because I can't tell the difference." Keito said. "Of course I wanted to hide." Masako said hailing a taxi. She didn't feel like shopping anymore.  
  
"See you at school." she said as she got in the taxi. Keito just gave her a nod. In just a few seconds, the taxi took off leaving Keito as he contemplated on what just happened. "She didn't even thank me." he said under his breath as he shook his head. How come weird things normally happen to him, he had not even the slightest idea.  
\-------  
"Hump!" he heard his father grunt. Looking at the television screen like his father, Kota immediately understood why his father made that sound. On the newsflash was his business rival being asked to comment on their newly opened resort. Together with him are his wife and only daughter, according to the report.  
  
Immediately, Kota's eyes narrowed at the sight of her. "Ah~! She's my school mate!" he said pointing at the screen. "Mizusawa didn't only copy what I do with my business. He actually sends his daughter in the same school as my son." his father smirked. Kota looked as his father as if expecting the old man to say more. "I don't want you hanging around with that kind of people, do you understand?" his father said.  
  
"Yes, of course." Kota said with conviction. He knew it would be just a matter of two to three years when he will be taking over their business. He has no plans on engaging with people who practically threaten their position as the top hotel owner in Japan.   
  
The thing is, a business can't be passed down to a son unless that son marries. His father married his mother first before he was allowed to take over. It's sort of a family tradition. It signifies that the heir can balance having a family and managing a business. Unless the heir challenges the married life, he is considered as someone not mature enough to handle the business.  
  
"Riko-chan will have her piano practice tomorrow. Take her at the concert hall." his father said. "Okay." Kota said almost immediately. He doesn't have any plans after school anyway. Besides, he feels like he has to talk to her about their on-a-whim marriage proposition. Now that his father mentioned about him not mingling with the likes of the Mizusawas, he had this sudden thought about their business. And he can't think about the business without thinking of the prerequisite attached to it.  
  
If the time comes that he really has to take over earlier than what is expected, he has no choice but to marry. Having Riko wouldn't be bad. She's become a very accomplished young lady as compared to some of her age. Their families have been friends for a long time and it wouldn't be hard on him since he is already a son to her parents and she, a daughter to his parents. "We'd be better as siblings then. . ." he whispered to himself as he scratched his head in deep thought.  
\-------  
"We saw Arioka-kun earlier~" Aya said looking at Shiori meaningfully. "So?" Shiori asked when she finally met up with Aya and Riko. They visited her at Haute Couture, a clothing store owned by Shiori's family. "Oh, don't tell me Elena was lying when she told me you gave yours to Arioka-kun on V-day." Aya said smiling mischievously. "Elena's so going to pay for telling!" Shiori said putting a box on top of the other in such a way that it would look neat instead of piled up.  
  
"I didn't know Arioka's your type." Aya said still on the topic. "He isn't." Shiori said truthfully. "I was just kind of drawn to his smile or something like that." she added before she disappeared behind a door. A few minutes later, she came out of the staff room wearing her casual clothes. Casual to her meant mild Aya-style. The only person wearing a skirt was Riko.  
  
"Isn't that girl from Hamada?" Aya asked pointing at the other side of the street. "I think so. Probably Keito's classmate? I've seen them together." Riko said when she recognized their junior by one year. "What about her?' Shiori asked a bit concerned. "Nothing. I just thought maybe I've seen her somewhere, I just wasn't sure where." Aya answered as she took an umbrella from her bag. "I think it's going to rain." she added. Shiori and Riko looked up at the sky. Though it is dark, it doesn't seem like it's going to rain soon.  
  
Passing an acquaintance, Airi tilted her head to the right. "What's up?" Risako asked when she noticed Airi. "Ah~ we just passed our senior." Airi answered. "And?" Aoi asked. "Nothing she just seemed unhappy or something." Airi said looking back at her senior who's classmates with Yuri Chinen.  
  
"Hmn?" Ryosuke said when his eyes caught something. Someone rather. Immediately, he got out of the shoe store where they just got in. "Ryo!" Yuto called when he saw Ryosuke getting out of the store. The latter didn't even look back when he called. "Don't mind him." Yuri said stopping Yuto from following by grabbing him on the arm. "He's old. He'll come back." Ryutaro said as he tried on a new pair of shoes. Earlier when they were at the Yamadas, they talked about Yuya's new shoes that they ended up going out when Yuri arrived.  
  
Not hesitating for more than a second, Ryosuke called her. "Mirai-chan!" he called at her back. Immediately she looked at him. Literally, Ryosuke gulped at the sight of her confused expression. He didn't expect her to look so cute like that in her plain white dress cut to her knees.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah! Ouch, ouch, ouch~" Mirai said when the door opened and hit her in the eye. She was about to get inside the store when a man opened the door to get out. One hand on her right eye, Mirai watched as the man walked away with his girlfriend probably fifteen years younger than he is. "Didn't even say sorry." Mirai said through gritted teeth.

  
"Totally embarrassing!" she said as she sped up with her movements. She just passed three juniors of her from Hamada. One of them she recognized, gave Yuri a chocolate during Valentines day. 

If her eye could speak, it was definitely cursing with all it's might as spit after spit comes out from it's mouth, because right now, tears are coming out from them; yes, the other one sympathized with the other; non-stop. It was a good thing though that eyes are just eyes because that would have been weird if they could speak on their own. Freaky too.

"Mirai!" she heard someone call. Immediately she looked back. For a moment she wasn't able to understand the situation.

Mirai wiped her tears pronto as she waited for her caller to approach her. She recognized him as Yamada. Yes, she knows Yamada. It's a no brainer. But him knowing her is a surprise.

"I saw you," Ryosuke said putting a hand on his nape. "I divd as much." Mirai said, her expression read confusion. "I was at the shoe store. With Yuri." Ryosuke said as if that would make sense. "Oh, I see. Is it okay?" Mirai said asking him if she could continue walking. "Oh, yes. Sure." Ryosuke said finally smiling.

"Sorry for being such an intruder of your private life but I always see you crying." Ryosuke said as he matched his steps with hers. Taking her eyes off of her feet, Mirai looked sideways at Ryosuke. "Eh~?" she said looking very unknowing. "Ah~ I mean," Ryosuke said, impulsively wiping her left cheek with his right hand. In an instant, Mirai was an arms length away from him.

His hand in the air where her cheek once was, Ryosuke realized what he just did. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. . ." he said unable to finish his statement. "No, no. It's nothing." Mirai said finally walking up to him. "I mean, yes, I cried but there's nothing so serious behind it. Recently, my eyes get irritated by all sorts of things you could imagine, but take my word for it, none of those times that I cried had deep reasons for it." she continued giving Ryosuke a smile.  
\-------  
"Would you stop?!" Shiori hissed at their classmate sitting behind her. He has been tapping his pen on the desk for quite some time now and Shiori could not concentrate on the lesson. He just gave her a nod as he stopped on what he's doing, switching his focus back on the clock, tapping his foot instead.

Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Shiori looked at him her eyebrows in a straight line. "What now?" she asked. Immediately, her classmate sat up straight and pointed in front as he gulped. Seeing her perspiring classmate though, she didn't need to know the answer. Looking up, Shiori saw their teacher beside her seat, watching her intently. Biting her lip, Shiori sat up straight just as Sanada did earlier.

"Miss Kutsuna, would you mind expla- - -" the teacher said but she was cut when. . 

Krrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the bell went off. Putting a hand on her waist, the other adjusting her glasses, the teacher turned her back on Shiori. Reminding them of their homework, the teacher dismissed the class after.

"Saved~" both Shiori and Yuma said. In an instant, Shiori's eyes narrowed. "Sanada-kun," she started getting back at Yuma. "What?" he asked appearing very innocent. "I'm so going to. . ." Shiori said standing up. She would have strangled him if Elena and Riko weren't fast enough to grab her by the arms.

"Thank you." Yuma mouthed, his hands together as in prayer. Smiling as he gave them a nod, Yuma got up from his seat receiving you're-welcome-winks from Elena and Riko before he walked towards the door. "Honestly, how can you call yourselves my friends?" Shiori asked trying to break free from the two. "We are your friends and we don't want you to look silly." Elena said letting her go. Riko did the same.

"I believe Sanada-kun has a good reason for getting you irritated." Elena said as the three of them walked out of the classroom. "And what is that?" Shiori asked. "And you call yourself our classmate." Riko said imitating Shiori. "Most definitely he was waiting for the clock to show 1:30. Most of our normal classmates do so. It's not like she's a favorite teacher in our class." Riko added trying to make Shiori see her point.  
\-------  
He has been sitting there for an hour already and half of the time he spent inside the library did him no good as nothing was able to keep him concentrated on the books in front of him. In fact, he was distracted. Kei has seen her around campus but up to now, he hasn't spoken to her. Aside from the fact that she definitely isn't from Architecture department as he is, he himself couldn't find the chance to approach her.

"What?" Izumi whispered when she felt Aya elbowing her. "I think he's staring at you." Aya whispered back pointing at the student seated two tables in front of them. "Who?" Izumi asked following the direction where Aya's finger pointed. "Don't look, don't look." Aya hissed, as she leaned near Izumi. "Then you shouldn't have told me anything in the first place." Izumi said shaking her head. As she did, she spotted him immediately breaking contact.

"Ehhh~" she said smiling. Probably because she's flattered of the fact that he's handsome. Getting back on her book, Izumi turned her guard on. Just in case he'd look at her direction again. That, which he did. In an instant, Izumi was able to look at him in the eye and wink at him as she gave him a teasing smile.

Aya who saw everything just had to giggle at Izumi's actions. The look on his face was priceless. It's like he didn't know what to do that he remained looking at their direction wearing the most unimaginable expression. It's as if, he himself couldn't choose which expression to use. "How could you be so mean?" Aya asked between her giggles. Izumi gave her a wink, the same one she gave him. Flashing a smile, Izumi shook her head.

"Tsk. Could you be more pathetic?" Kei asked himself when he returned his attention to his book. He honestly wants to bury himself in it if he can. How could he let himself be noticed? he thought as he desperately tried to erase the embarrassing memory in his mind.

"Kei-chan!" Kota said tapping Kei on the shoulder when he found him in deep thought about something he's reading. "You filched the life out of me Ko" Kei said rubbing his chest as he looked at Kota. "Sorry." Kota grinned leaning over the table to peek at what Kei's reading. "What - -  are - -  you," he added as he scanned the page. "Preface?" he finished with a question. It wasn't the question he had in mind though.

"You're stressing over the preface?" Kota asked sitting next to Kei, his eyebrows raised in question. He knew Kei's serious when it comes to studies but straining himself over a short introductory essay is just plain weird. "Get out of here. You obviously don't have any plans on reading something." Kei said giving Kota a slight push. He didn't want to have to explain his silliness to him.

"Okay, okay," Kota whispered. They're in the library after all. "But, that girl's staring at you man." Kota added before standing up. Kei looked at Kota and the latter was pointing some place he didn't want to look back to. "Please~" Kei said closing his eyes and opening them again. "I'm not kidding." Kota said putting a hand on Kei's shoulder.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself. His voice was so soft even Kota who stands just next to him by a couple of inches was not able to hear what he just said. Turning his head at her direction, Kei smiled, saluted and nodded at her before he stood up, his back on her. At the same time, he was hoping Kota would be able to carry him in case his knees betrayed him.

Aya couldn't help but giggle yet again. "You got served!" she said in a loud whisper as she elbowed Izumi who looked as if she's trying to concentrate on getting the food from her throat down her stomach. Of course she wasn't literally eating. It was just a comparison of feelings and circumstances.

"Aren't you studying?" Kota asked as Kei pushed him towards the door. "I got tired.' Kei answered trying his best to get the two of them out of the library. Kota, who knew him so much thinks he's lying though. Kota after all saw Kei do this sudden cool act towards the ladies sitting two tables in front of them earlier. "And now you're shying away." Kota teased as he let Kei usher him out of the library.  
\-------  
Keito couldn't help but shrug his shoulders at the chaos. Break time meant a lot of students would probably be outside the classroom trying to make a fool out of themselves. It was not the best, he realized, to go out of the classroom at such time. If not for his needing to go to the boys room, he would have prefered to have a peaceful breaktime inside 2B's classroom. 

Right now, he's having troubles on getting back as he made his way across students, apparently misbehaving as he spotted two who just literally kissed at his near left. "I originally thought the corridors were quite wide. I'm doubting it now." he said to himself as he dodged a ball which almost hit him on the head. He didn't even know who threw it from the swarm of students outside their classroom.

It's as if the obstacles weren't enough, right now, he's facing another. It seemed to him that she wants to walk the opposite way and he wants to do the same. Giving her a space to pass through, Keito moved to the right, that which she's doing as well Keito noticed, as she moved to the left. That technically left them with no improvement.

Probably it's instinct that made him move to the left instead. And it's probably instinct as well that made her move to the right which brought them back to their original position, which is to say, standing face to face. Smiling, Masako put her hands on Keito's shoulders and leaned forward. "Thank you." she whispered to his ear. Tapping his left shoulder with her right hand, Masako walked past his right side.

"Yu-chan!" he heard someone call behind him. Hearing the familiar name, Keito looked back. "Yo!" Yuto said with a salute. Behind Yuto was none other than his unproclaimed master Risako. "Yo!" Keito said returning the salute. "Risa~" Yuto said trying to free himself from her arm which firmly wrapped around his neck when she got to where he and Keito stood.

Yuto, seemed to Keito, is about to cry by the look on his face. "Kawaii~" Risako said poking Yuto on the cheek. Keito just had to snicker at Yuto's sorry state. Seeing Keito's reaction, Risako let go of Yuto. She didn't like the idea of people getting entertained with her practically wrestling Yuto. "I'll leave you two gents alone." she said clapping a hand each at Yuto and Keito's backs. With that, Risako disappeared in the crowd.

"What's up?" Yuto asked when Risako was gone. "Just the usual." Keito responded as the two of them made their way through the confusion. "Wow. That's fast." he added when he found himself standing just in front of their classroom. Yuto looked at him as if he said something foolish. "Yeah, right." Yuto said, the same expression still on his face. "I'll see you later." he added saluting to Keito as he did earlier before he left for the next room.  
\-------  
"Aoi~ " said a voice of a girl. Hearing the name, Ryutaro wasted no second on searching for the location of the voice. Looking sideways, he found two guys wrestling on the right and two girls on the distant left. In front of him spelt topsy-turvy. Relying on his instincts, Ryutaro decided to give his attention to the two girls at the distant left. Ryutaro recognized the other girl as the one who can't say sorry properly. Secretly, he hoped she isn't Aoi.

"Aoi~ I was waiting for your call yesterday." Airi said pouting. Aoi, who is a year younger than she is looked at her as if she said something weird. "I was with you yesterday, aren't I?" Aoi said matter-of-factly. "Yes. But when we parted, you said you'd call." Airi said. "I- -" Aoi started but she was not able to finish when Airi raised a finger in the air. "And you didn't. You shouldn't tell me you'd do something and then you won't." Airi said her other hand on her waist.

Aoi just had to laugh at Airi's childish act. "Okay, okay I get it. I shouldn't make promises I can't keep." Aoi said taking Airi's hand in the air and putting it down. "Yes, you shouldn't make promises like that. I actually waited like an idiot." Airi said putting an arm around Aoi's shoulders as she motiond for the latter to walk with her.

Ryutaro, from eavesdropping, heard everything and was not able to contain his laughter. In an instant, the two girls looked at his direction. Although he could totally continue laughing and pretend he was doing it because of a different reason, Ryutaro knew the truth, and that gave away his crime.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just talking to- -" Ryutaro said grabbing some random student in the area with the hopes of covering his offense with an alibi. "him?" he finished but his statement sounded more of a question when he saw his schoolmate. He was not sure if he was a he. Rather, the student is a HE which prefers to be a SHE, and Ryutaro wasn't so sure which pronoun to use.

The two girls giggled at the sight of his confused expression. Quickly, Ryutaro let go of the schoolmate who was trying to get away from him. "How dare you?! You're not even Yama-chan." he says giving Ryutaro a hard slap on the face. Or it was actually mild. A mild slap from a boy. Ryutaro was actually angry but he dropped the idea of hitting a classmate to pulp especially when the latter's in touch with his feminine side.

"Yama-chan would be mad about your slapping me you know!" he shouted, putting a hand on his swollen cheek. "That's what people get from eavesdropping Morimoto-kun." Airi said smiling at him. For someone who can't say sorry sincerely, Ryutaro got her point. "My bad." he said. "Wait, you know me?" he added with a question. "Everybody does. I'm Airi from 1B" Airi said. By the design on her necktie, Ryutaro divd she's from high school.

"This is Aoi from 2A." she added, introducing the girl he's been curious about since the beginning. "Morimoto Ryutaro." Ryutaro said stretching a hand for Aoi to shake. Immediately, Airi's eyebrows went up. he didn't do the same for her. Watching the two shake hands from the corners of her eyes, Airi smiled. It seemed to her it's mutual.  
\-------  
"There you are." Yuya said when he spotted Kota. "What do you need?" Kota asked. "Seto-kun told me you'll be having soccer practice today." Yuya answered taking his seat next to Kota. "Doesn't he have a cell phone?" Daiki asked. He saw Yuya walking towards the Drawing and Painting department, so he divd, he should come since he has nothing to do. "Like I'd be concerned about that." Yuya said.

"EHHH?!" Kota said. He just remembered he has to take Riko to her piano practice. "What?" Kei, who just arrived asked. Apparently, he and Daiki were texting so Kei knew they were at Kota's college department. "Kei-chan, can you do me a favor?" Kota asked. "Sorry, my hands are full at the moment." Kei said raising two books in each of his hands.

"Don't even look at me." Yuya said immediately, his hands raised in the air. Kota looked at Daiki but the latter put his headphones on, a sign that he didn't want to hear what he's supposed to say. Daiki just gave him a smile, his hands together as in prayer. He knew he was sorry. On the plus side, Kota remembered Daiki couldn't possibly share his skateboard with Riko to her piano practice. "I'll just go somewhere then I'll probably head for the practice." Kota said standing up. He left the three without waiting any answers from them.

"I thought you forgot." Riko said when Kota appeared in front of the high school building. "I didn't." Kota said putting a hand on his nape. Riko noticed but she ignored his action just now. "Oh, this is Elena Mizusawa, my classmate. And that's Shiori at the shoe shelves." Riko said introducing Kota to her classmate.

Kota need not the introduction. He knew who she was. Just yesterday, Kota and his father were talking about the Mizusawas and their growing company.

Elena stretched her hand for him to shake, that Kota, to be courteous against his will, took it. "Nice to meet you." she says giving him a warm smile. To kota, it felt very genuine. At that moment, Kota made a mental note not to fall in love with her. Wait! Why am I making such note? he asked himself. Surely, people only take such note when they are aware that a feeling has been growing in them and they need to stop it.

"Uhm," was Riko making a sound. It turns out, Kota hasn't let go of Elena's hand while he was conversing with himself in his mind. "Yeah, right." Kota said letting go of Elena's hand. "I came here to tell you I can't take you to your piano practice," Kota started getting back at Riko. "I can't not attend, you know that." Riko said taking a grip of Kota's arm. "Let me finish first, will you?" Kota said smiling at Riko's immediate reaction. "I've already thought of fixing you up with a ride." Kota said taking his cell phone from his coat pocket.  
\-------  
"Excuse me?" Yuri said looking at his left. He immediately recognized her as the girl who gave him chocolate on valentines day. "Please just continue walking." she told him. She had her arm wrapped around his, the very reason why Yuri was surprised.

"Yeah, I was doing that. Can you please take your arm off mine? I know I asked you to give me chocolate, and for giving me some, thank you. But we're not exactly friends or anything." Yuri said his eyes still fixed on her. He can't seem to have himself get used with girls prancing on him like he was some stray rabbit being attacked by bigger wilderness animals. "Don't worry, I don't like doing this either. Just help me pass through the gates and you can forget that this thing ever happened." Airi said hesitating to smile.

Yuri did as he was told. It seemed to him that the girl just really needed to pass the gates with him. She might be doing some dare like he did before Valentines day. Taking that into consideration, he wouldn't mind helping her with her task. After all, she seriously gave him chocolates on Valentines day.

Passing through the gates, Airi looked sideways. "Great, he's gone. Thank you very much." she said letting go of his arm and holding his hand with two of her own. "Now you can forget this ever happened." Airi said running towards another eye-candy girl.

Watching her, Yuri remembered what she said. Great he's gone. Thank you very much. kept playing in his mind that he just had to look around and div out who's this guy she wanted to get away from. Stalker? he asked himself. Why am I concerned anyway? he added.  
  
"Yo!" Kota said with a salute. "Yo!" Hikaru responded with a salute as well. "I've got to admit, he looks pretty decent in proper uniform." Riko whispered to Kota. "He's usually like that. The first time you met him, he was dressed for their photoshoot." Kota whispered back.

"I happen to be here, just so you know." Hikaru said. Apparently, he can hear what the two are talking about. "Then you should be glad I find you decent enough to actually be considered respectable." Riko said ever so casual. Hikaru swore he could have hit her on the head if she weren't a girl and she was within his reach.

"You have your wheels?" Kota asked Hikaru. "Yup!" Hikaru said showing Kota his key. "I'll leave her to your care then." Kota said giving Riko a slight push. Riko threw him a dark look. "I'll make it up to you next time. Promise." Kota said with a smile. "I'll see you later." he added tapping Hikaru on the shoulder before he left.

When Kota was finally out of sight, Hikaru tilted his head to his right to give Riko a signal that they should leave. Riko quietly followed Hikaru while counting the times she had failed to guess which car in the parking space did he own. Finally, when Riko gave up on her guesses, Hikaru stopped on his tracks.

"Your wheels is a motorcycle?" Riko asked, disbelief spelt on her face. In front of her is, although she hates to admit it, is a fancy black motorcycle. "It's a BMW-R1200GS" Hikaru said as if telling her what model it is would help her relate to him. He handed her one helmet and he put on the other.

In one swift movement, Hikaru was already comfortably seated astride. Riko, too shocked at the situation, hasn't even put on her helmet. "Coming?" Hikaru asked, looking at her. She on the other hand looked like she was unable to comprehend what the teacher was discussing during class as she stared blankly into the air.

"How am I supposed to ride that?" Riko asked as if she's been introduced to something unimaginable. "That's easy. You put on the helmet, remember, you wear it on your head," Hikaru started. Riko knew he was making an idiot out of her so she threw him a sharp glare. "then, you walk near the motorcycle, and sit sidesaddle, like a fair lady on a cute pony." Hikaru added with an expression of mocked concern."Very funny." Riko said giving him a fake smile.

Hikaru looked at his watch and switched his attention back to her who up until now hasn't put on the helmet. "Do tell me if you still have any plans on attending your practice because I'd very much prefer to go home than wait for you to div out what do you want to do with your life." Hikaru said starting his engine.

"This will be a one time event, bear it for a while." Riko whispered to herself as she wore the helmet. Walking close to the motorcycle, Riko did as she was instructed. She sat sidesaddle like a fair lady on a cute pony.

"What are you doing?" Riko asked snatching her hand back. Apparently, Hikaru took her hand and put it on his waist as soon as Riko got on the motorcycle. "That's for safety. Now, if you're too bothered to put even a hand on my waist, then don't. That's fine with me. But if you fall off my ride,  you're on your own miss." Hikaru said shaking his head. How could he possibly have agreed on doing this favor for Kota, he didn't know.

Hesitant, rather disapproving, Riko put her hands on Hikaru's waist. Although she didn't like the idea of relying to him like a helpless princess depending on her prince, she preferred it more than falling off the ride and making a fool of herself. That is, if she'd survive the fall.

Fiction feature: This is what  a BMW-R1200GS looks like.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/riko_narumi/pic/0001byrr/)

 


	7. Chapter 7

What time are you expected there?!" Hikaru asked when they were already on the road. "Five thirty!" Riko responded with an equally loud voice. It was, she found out, very difficult to hear each other even though they're practically like that of a conjoined twins.  
  
Hikaru took a quick look at his watch and saw that they only have fifteen minutes to spare before Riko will be officially considered late for her practice. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru increased the speed of his motorcycle without giving her any warning. That, Hikaru guessed, actually surprised her.  
  
"Eeep~!" Riko said unable to control herself from shrieking. From a mere hand support on his waist, her arms are now wrapped around him, hands closed on his coat just by the chest. They actually looked quite intimate if it weren't for the fact that Riko looked frightened. Hikaru could practically feel her heart beat drumming at his back.  
  
Breathing heavily, Hikaru hoped that she was too afraid to feel anything or think of anything other than fear. Otherwise, she'd be able to catch him choking to his death as he suddenly found it very difficult to breathe when she hugged him. This girl can certainly make him feel strange without actually meaning to do so.  
  
Finally, Riko lossened her grip on his coat at the sight of the concert hall. She knew, at some point, that she actually relied to him during the whole trip. Suddenly, she didn't feel like getting off the motorcycle because that would mean she'd have to face him and she'd be very embarrassed about holding onto him too tight. With a sigh, Riko got off the motorcycle and walked in front to face Hikaru.  
  
Taking the helmet off her head, Riko spoke. "Thank you." she said giving him a small smile as she handed him back what she just took off. "No problem." Hikaru said. He actually wondered why the atmosphere seemed very friendly at once. "If," Riko started but she was cut off when Hikaru started the engine again. With that, Riko divd not to continue with what she was saying and turned her back at him.  
  
"If?" he asked looking back at her. Slowly, Riko turned to face him again. "It was nothing. You might not be interested anyway. Plus, you wanted to go home as soon as possible right?" Riko said almost immediately looking at her watch. With such an amazing knowledge with the routes thanks to Hikaru and his trusty wheels as Kota called it, Riko actually has five minutes more to spare.  
  
"If?" Hikaru asked again. He felt like he wanted to know. Since she arrived, he had nothing but curiosity for a companion. "If you'd like, you can come in and watch." Riko said playing with her fingers. "This is silly. Sorry, I need to go. Thank you for taking me here." she added unsure of herself, what with her unusual actions today. Shaking her head in confusion, Riko turned her back at him once more and started walking.  
  
Turning her back, she heard him start the motor again. She need not guess that he left as she the sound of his ride faded behind her. Why am I bothering to ask him to watch anyway? she asked herself. Totally embarrassing, she thought.  
\-------  
What's wrong with you Yuri? he asked himself. He's already at home yet all he can think about is that girl. Never in his life did he care for any. He didn't even care about his own mother. How could he when she left them when he was seven. His father didn't fill him in with the details, he was just sure that whatever her reasons for leaving them, one thing remains certain. She left.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Yuto asked. "Why did you call?" Yuri asked annoyed. "Are you mad?" Yuto asked on the other line. Yuri let out a sigh. Surely, Yuto didn't mean to call at such a time. Such a time as? he asked himself. He wasn't even in a tight situation to consider it 'such a time'.  
  
"No I'm not. What's up?" Yuri finally said. "I was just going to ask if you have your english book with you. I lost mine and we have this homework due tomorrow." Yuto said. "There's a lot of those in the library." Yuri said sounding offended. "I know that. But I'm too lazy to go back and your house is much nearer than Yama-chan's." Yuto said. "Keito's just a few blocks from yours." Yuri said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are we in bad terms?" Yuto asked. "No." Yuri said eyebrows connected. "You seem like you don't want to lend me your book. It's okay. Just say so straight." Yuto said. "Alright. Would you be coming here or we'll just meet some place?" Yuri said. He should really stop thinking about the past. Him doing so ruins his mood all the time.  
  
"Ah!" Yuya said pointing below. Daiki immediately looked at what he's pointing at. He spotted Aya, with Shiori and Elena walking at the side of the soccer field. They're probably going to watch the practice just as he and Yuya were doing.  
  
Suddenly, Elena felt like throwing up. "Are you okay?" Aya asked looking very worried. Just now, Hamada's ace player kicked the soccer ball straight at Elena's face. Well, they weren't sure if it was intended or an accident. "Are you dizzy? Can you walk?" Shiori asked, her color as pale as Elena's from anxiety.  
  
Elena can hear them very clearly, the thing is, she can't find it in herself to respond yet. The pain was minor as compared to her suddenly feeling queasy. For a moment the impact of the ball on her face knocked the lights out of her. Raising a hand to give sign that she was okay, Elena kept quiet.  
  
"Ow!" Yuya and Daiki said at the same time. They saw the whole thing and that didn't look very good. "That must have hurt." Daiki said getting up from the bleachers. Yuya did the same.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked one of the soccer players who immediately approached them. "She hasn't spoken." Aya said looking very outraged. Why wouldn't she when in front of her wasn't even the one who kicked the ball. Anyone would have expected an immediate apology.  
  
"I'm very sorry." Seto Koji said as he helped them take Elena to the nearest bench where the players usually sit. "Yabu-kun!" he called on the field. Across them stood Kota staring blankly into thin air. Right now, what just took place has not sank into him yet. It is apparent, to people near him, that he didn't mean any of it. Those who were far from where he stood didn't think it otherwise.  
  
Seeing the girl being helped to sit on the bench, Kota came back to his senses. Quickly, he ran across the field to do what he supposedly have done a few minutes ago. In front of him were Riko's classmate and the other girl he recognized as the one with Mizusawa when the team went for the locker room. The other one, he had trouble in recognizing as she was looking down, one hand supporting her head, her hair completely not giving him any chance for identification.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I didn't me---" Kota said looking back at the field, pointing at it, and looking back at his unsuspecting victim. The rest of what he's saying didn't come out when she looked up. Looking at him straight in the eyes was Mizusawa herself. She didn't look very well to him. Why would she? he asked himself. Anyone would have been as pale as she is, getting hit in the face with a ball.  
\-------  
"I'll take her to the," Kota offered but he was interrupted by Aya. "No, thank you. I believe it would be better if Seto-kun would take her to the infirmary instead." Aya said. Immediately, Shiori and Elena eyed her.  
  
Koji, although not striked at the fact that she knew him was surprised with her definite statement that he pointed at himself for confirmation. Confusion was apparent on his face as he looked sideways at Kota then back to the girls. "Yes. If you wouldn't mind." Aya said firmly. Shiori rolled her eyes. She knew where this is going. Rather, she knew what Aya was trying to do. It wasn't a secret between the three of them that Elena likes Koji. He was after all the recipient of her chocolate.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll take her." Koji said smiling finally. He was after all the one who immediately responded to them. "I'll be back in a flash." he added addressing Kota. "I think I should take her." Kota insisted.  
  
He was strictly told not to have anything to do with the LIKES of Mizusawas and now he found himself insisting on having to do with a Mizusawa. "It would be bad if I didn't." he added. "Okay." Aya said. Elena's welfare's more important to her than her matchmaking. Anyway, she had this feeling he wouldn't budge.  
  
"This feels kind of strange." Jingi said. Walking home with them is none other than Ryosuke Yamada from 2A. "Why would it be?" Ryosuke asked nonchalant. Mirai couldn't help but laugh. "I agree. This feels kind of strange." she said looking at Jingi. It's usually just the two of them walking home together but now, one of the most popular, the most popular even in high school joined them without invitation.  
  
The two of them were talking when he just popped next to Mirai. They thought he was going to walk past them but they were wrong. He actually kept in pace with them not talking. It's like he's already contented with just walking alongside them. And because Jingi can't help but notice, he just had to say what's on his mind.  
  
"Why would it be?" Ryosuke asked. "Why wouldn't it be?" Jingi asked back. "I've told you before, on Valentines day, you're kind of weird for a cool guy." he added. "What's weird about me?" Ryosuke asked. "I am not weird." he added. "If I knew any better, I'd think you like Mirai-chan." Jingi said straightforwardly.  
  
Although caught off guard, Ryosuke was able to give Jingi an immediate answer. "That is wishful thinking." Ryosuke said coolly. "Then, may I ask what would your motives be for walking with us, when you usual---," Jingi said stopping on his tracks. He looked back and pointed there. "ly go that way." he finished looking back at Ryosuke.  
  
This guy will get in my nerves without him knowing it. Ryosuke thought. How could Jingi possibly know what he was up to, he had not the slightest idea. "He's easy to read right?" he heard Mirai say. To his surprise, Ryosuke could not help but blink a few times. Am I that obvious? he asked himself.  
  
"Yes, Keito-kun's like that. With Yuri, it would be hard to tell." Jingi answered. Apparently, the two of them already dropped the other subject without him knowing. "Well, Yuri isn't friendly with girls in our class so you'd really find it hard to do so." Jingi added. "I'm sorry, but what's with easy to read and what not?" Ryosuke asked.  
  
"We're just talking about the class activity." the two chorused. Both of them looking at him. Mirai, he can't help but notice, looks very pretty when she smiles.  
\-------  
"Just a little trim will do." Ryutaro said. "Why are you suddenly having a haircut?" Keito asked. Usually, Ryutaro is driven home in a car by a driver but today is different. When Keito was about to get in his own ride, he spotted Ryutaro walking to some place. "It feels like people can't see my face because it's grown long." Ryutaro answered. Keito didn't want to believe it.  
  
Yuri, Keito's classmate and usual company, was in a hurry to go home that in an instant, Keito found himself walking towards the school gates alone. It seemed as though most of them have their own thing that keep them busy nowadays.  
  
Like Masako for instance, is about to have her picture taken for a magazine. "Are you ready?" asked a very familiar voice coming from her dressing room door. Masako looked back at her usual partner Takada Sho. "Yup! Looking cool as usual." Masako said praising her partner for his ability to make any clothing look good when he wears it. "Of course." Sho said. "It's our job." he added. "And you're doing pretty good yourself." he finished checking Masako from head to foot.  
  
"Do you think we'll be given a drama soon?" Masako said as the two of them made their way to the studio. "Weren't you in one just a month ago?" Sho said putting a hand on her waist to guide her across the chaos that is production hall way.  
  
"Yes. You were in it too. And you died because I killed you." Masako said referring to their cameo appearance on some detective drama. "And I felt like you're really trying to kill me by drowning." Sho said touching his neck as flashbacks of Masako drowning him in the pool came before him. "I was into character." Masako said with narrowed eyes. "I thought you were just plain psycho." Sho said laughing. "Shut up." Masako said punching Sho on the arm.  
  


"What did Chinen sempai say?" Aoi asked when Airi told them about this student who always follow her. "Well, he wasn't very pleased. Actually, if I weren't so frightened I wouldn't have done such a thing as hold on to a stranger." Airi answered. "I you were avoiding a stalker, that means he's a stranger to you as well. Very bright thing you did there Airi. Practically pawning yourself to another stranger." Risako said popping a popato chip in her mouth.

"I had no choice. He was the only one near, plus knowing his status in school, I divd he wouldn't stoop so low as to actually do something pathetic just like my stalker." Airi said. The moment she got out of the school gates and got together with Aoi, she promised herself not to get near Chinen anymore. She didn't like the feeling like she owes him something even though she really did. What with his way of talking to her, Airi has no plans on putting herself in a situation where she isn't most welcome.  
  
Finally, Kei was able to successfully finish his reading. Smiling widely at the thought of his accomplishment, he stood up and made his way towards the library to return the books he borrowed. On his way, there, he saw her.  
  
"Ah!" Izumi said smiling widely at the sight of someone familiar. When he was just a few steps away, Izumi did a very spontaneous act as saluting to him. The same act he did when she winked at him earlier.  
  
Kei, although surprised, winked at her when he got to where she was. Standing just in front of the library door, Kei finally found the courage to speak to her. "Inoo Kei." he said stretching his hand for her to shake. "Fujimoto Izumi." she said taking his in hers. It would be very typical to say that they felt the static, but they did.  
\-------  
"Arioka-kun." Shiori said timidly when she saw Daiki standing next to her together with a friend. It wasn't hard to recognize that he was none other than Takaki Yuya, whose sexy dance moves at school programs, literally make girls faint. If not, make them go red at least.

"We saw what happened." Daiki said pointing at the bleachers on the left where he and Yuya were a few minutes ago. "Oh, Elena's being taken at the infirmary." Shiori said, filling him in with the details. "I know. Kota must’ve put a great deal of force for her to have a need of going to the infirmary." Daiki said taking his seat next to Shiori.

Although puzzled, Aya spoke to him who sat beside her. "Hello." She said with a bright smile. Certainly, he could have seated himself next to Daiki because it’s much easier and probably a normal thing since he’s already there. Aya wondered why he bothered himself to move at the other end of the bench and sat next to her.

"Oh, I believe I haven’t introduced you yet." Daiki said addressing both Shiori and Yuya. The two nodded in agreement. "He’s Takaki isn’t he?" Shiori asked for confirmation even though she was sure who he was. "Yes." It was Yuya who answered. "Kutsuna Shiori." She said giving Yuya a nod.

"This is your first visit here I believe." the school nurse said as she read Elena’s name on the information sheet. "Yes." Elena said giving the nurse a weak smile. "I think I am okay though. It’s just that my friends insisted that I come." she added. "Well, you have very caring friends then." the nurse said. "And a thoughtful boyfriend too." the nurse added lowering her glasses a little as she scrutinized Kota who was standing next to Elena’s chair.

"He isn’t." Elena said immediately. Kota decided not to defend himself as Elena did the defending for the both of them already. "You must have been a very cautious child. I think most students have gone here two or three times." the nurse said ignoring what Elena just said. "Well, I just found out I wasn’t cautious enough." Elena said. "Surprise!" she added, her tone sarcastic as she put her hands in mid-air.

Elena had no idea that being in the infirmary meant you have to strip yourself bare for the nurse. She was asked even the littlest details on why she ended up in the infirmary. Elena, recounted all that happened from walking along the side of the soccer field to the conversation which took place at the team’s bench, and finally, ending in the infirmary with the wrong person. Of course, she didn’t mention he was the wrong person. She only said that a different person would have escorted her.

"Oh, so this guy’s not your boyfriend." the nurse said pointing at Kota, who just listened and observed his new discovery in the form of Mizusawa Elena. "That’s what I said earlier." Elena said. "Boy, you should be glad she isn’t suing you." the nurse said addressing Kota. "My friend sort of did it for me already." Elena said getting the hang of telling the nurse everything. "Well, he deserves it alright." the nurse said. Kota swore he would have kicked a ball to her face in replacement of Elena if only he had the chance and if it weren’t for the fact that he thought it’s a bad thing to mean it.

 

After the story telling, the nurse said that Elena’s fine and there’s nothing to worry about. "Are you sure you’re okay now?" Kota asked while they made their way back at the soccer field. "The nurse did nothing but talk without even checking you." he added. "I actually found it effective. It means I didn’t get amnesia." Elena said smiling. Kota thought she looked quite charming.  
  
Why did it have to sound so tempting? Hikaru thought while on the road. Up to now, he's been thinking of the invitation. "You're crazy." he whispered to himslef as he made a U-turn. He hasn't gone far anyway, going back would be okay, he convinced himself.  
  
Getting into the concert hall proved to be an easy thing when you're a son of a minister. He was ushered directly in the room where Riko was, playing the piano on the stage. Sitting himself at the very last row of the concert hall where he can barely see her, he listened to her playing. To him, it seemed like it wasn't practice at all. It sounded like she was playing for the concert already.  
  
Riko's break came and she was able to spot someone sitting at the last row of the seats, at the upper box. Tilting her head to the right, Riko returned her focus back to her teacher. Sub-consciously, her mind never left the person at the upper box. It is apparent that it will be considered an assumption, but she has that feeling, it is him, who she invited earlier.  
  
Looking back before the practice starts again, she spotted him not. Whoever is it must have left already. It's only normal for her to be curious right? she asked herself as she placed her fingers on the keys.  



	8. Chapter 8

How are you?" Kota asked when he saw her. "I'm doing good." she answered. Both of them, Hikaru included found each other at the school gates. "You know each other?" Hikaru asked. "Yes. Riko introduced us." Kota explained. "Ah~" Hikaru said nodding. It's been a while since Kota and Elena last saw each other. Kota has been busy with soccer, Elena with high school stuff. It was not as if they were friends to begin with. They're just acquaintances.

Elena looked back while the three of them were walking towards the school buildings. "Where's Riko?" she asked Kota. Despite the cordial treatment which, he supposed he shouldn't be receiving from a Misuzawa, Kota knew she was talking to him. "She'll be absent today. Apparently, her partner for the concert will arrive today. They'll probably hang out and practice later this afternoon." Kota answered. He was surprised at how friendly he was towards her. "Eh~ I didn't think she's the type who would ditch school to hang out." Hikaru said his hands in his pockets.

Narrowing his eyes, Kota looked at his best friend. "What? You were expecting to see her today?" he asked Hikaru. "No," Hikaru answered immediately. "Why would I? From what I've observed though when she came here, she seemed like super elite. Like she has this aura that she's better than the rest of us. I didn't think hang out would suit her. Skipping school even." he said without pause. "Plus don't think I don't know what she thinks of me." Hikaru added pouting as he pointed a finger at Kota. The latter can't help but snicker. "Having said that, why would I bother about someone who thinks me low?" he finished.

"Hmm~ So to make it short," Elena started as the three of them took the path towards the high school building. Sub-consciously, the two were escorting her there. "What you're saying is that you're observing Riko-chan, am I right?" she finished with a question. "I'm still sane. And I probably still won't be interested even if I were crazy." Hikaru said casually. That's what his lips said, but his mind was already in protest. Maybe he was right about not getting interested with Riko the way Elena made use of the word 'observe' but definitely, he is interested of Riko in his own way. What way is that, is not clear.

"Riko's got a special charm though." Kota said smiling. "So?" Hikaru asked. "I'm just saying. If I decided to marry her, I hope you'd not observe her anymore. It would be bad to have to share my wife with my best friend." Kota said. "Eh~? So Riko-chan actually has someone to give her chocolates to?" Elena asked before Hikaru could even open his mouth to talk. "Did she bring some?" Kota asked Elena as if they knew each other for a long time. "Yes. How boring. It means she really didn't give it to anyone then." Elena answered in a disappointed child like manner. It would be easy to assume that Riko didn't since Kota wouldn't ask if he received any.

"But why didn't she?" Elena asked herself; Kota enjoying the sight of her wondering expression. Hikaru, who was unable to speak earlier, did the usual observation. "Then you should practice not cheating on your wife, looking at other girls like they're a rare kind of gem, like what you're doing right now." Hikaru said addressing Kota, who in an instant took his eyes off Elena who was walking next to him. "Where are you getting at?" Kota asked annoyed. "Nowhere." Hikaru said smiling innocently. "Actually, I thought you were trying to lead ME somewhere just a moment ago." he added. "Tsk!" Kota made a clicking sound with his tongue. Elena, despite hearing everything remained clueless, laughed softly at the two.

"I'll be going inside now." Elena said at the two of them. "Thank you for walking with me." she added bowing to both of them. Hikaru and Kota did the same. Both of them, wearing confused expressions. Elena took it as, they had no idea they were actually walking towards a different route from the college buildings. Sending them off with a smile, Elena turned her back at them.  
\-------  
"Elena is some gem. And you know that, don’t you?" Hikaru said still not letting Kota off. "Shut up." Kota said. "What? Is she not? Tell me." Hikaru asked. "You know if I didn’t know you, I’d think you like Riko-chan more than I like Elena." Kota said not thinking. "Got you!" Hikaru said pointing at Kota as he put a gap between the two of them.

"What?" Kota asked obviously unaware of what he just said. Hikaru can’t help but laugh at the revelation. "What?" Kota asked again. "I’ll see you later!" Hikaru shouted laughing as he ran towards the Photography department.

His running gradually coming to a slow one, Hikaru had his foot in the building when he switched to walking. "He’s going to marry her huh?" he whispered to himself as he took the stairs. "Ah~ youth! Come back!" he said almost yelling in desperation. They haven’t even graduated and already, Kota has set his plans straight.

"Chill, old man." said a familiar voice behind him. "It’s just you." Hikaru said a hand on his chest when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" he added asking Kei. "Well, I was actually just trying my luck into finding you here." Kei answered. "What are you talking about? You’d definitely find me here. Unless of course this isn’t the Photography department, which, I doubt because I took that picture over there." Hikaru said pointing at the photograph displayed on the wall just next to Kei.

"Wow. You took this?" Kei asked looking at the photograph of sunflowers. "Yes. And that one too," Hikaru said pointing upfront. "which brings me back to my first question. What are you doing here?" he finished with a question. "Well," Kei started putting a hand on his nape. "I was just going to ask if you know someone named Fujimoto Izumi." He finished.

"No." Hikaru quickly answered. "Oh?" Kei said looking quite disappointed. "So? What about her?" Hikaru asked as the two of them climbed up the stairs. "Nothing. I was just hoping you might know her because you do submit some of your pictures in the newsletter and you have a friend named Izumi which invited you in a group date, remember?" Kei asked.

"Ah~ Izumi. Yes. Kishimoto." Hikaru said. "Izumi’s a common name after all." Kei said. It seemed to Hikaru, Kei was lost. "I’m just kidding man." Hikaru said putting an arm around Kei’s shoulder. "Fujimoto Izumi practically lives two blocks from our home." he added smiling.

"Really? You’re not messing with me?" Kei asked his face finally brighten up. "Earlier I was." Hikaru snickered. "So, what do you want me to do? Hook you two up?" he added. "No. I can do that on my own. Just back me up when I need it." Kei said clapping a hand on Hikaru’s back. "That hurts!" Hikaru said. "That’s for messing with me earlier." Kei said smiling widely.  
\-------  
"What exactly are you? A stalker?" Jingi asked when Ryosuke popped right next to him during lunch time. "No. What, I can’t be where I choose to be?" Ryosuke asked coolly. The two of them were standing at the lunch room doors. "And please, don’t think I’m into you in any way." Ryosuke added tapping Jingi on the shoulder. "Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s not included even in my wildest dreams." Jingi said.

"Mirai-chan!" Ryosuke heard. Immediately, he scanned the lunch room for Mirai. "Misaki, here!" he heard Mirai say. He spotted her at the far right. To his surprise, Jingi was actually already seated next to Mirai. As if one surprise isn’t enough, Misaki turned out to be a boy.

"Aren’t you getting in, Ryo-sempai?" Risako asked when she saw Ryosuke standing by the door. "Did you see Yuto?" he asked her but his attention wasn’t even with her. His eyes were fixed at the table where Mirai, Jingi and this Misaki were sitting. "Well I’d have thought you’d know where he is since you’re classmates." Risako answered. "Oh," Ryosuke said finally looking at Risako. "Really?" he added.

Risako could not hide her confusion. It seemed to her that Ryosuke isn’t in his right mind or distracted at least. "What’s up?" Yuto asked popping next to Risako. "I don’t know. I think your best friend’s out of focus or something." Risako said pointing at Ryosuke who seem not to notice Yuto’s presence. "And you’re buying me lunch right?" she added putting a hand at Yuto’s shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Yuto asked taking Risako’s hand off him as he walked next to Ryosuke. "I don’t remember making that promise." he added pushing Ryosuke in the lunch room. "Then I’m asking you to do so." Risako said following the two.

"What will you be having?" Yuto asked Ryosuke when they secured a table. "I’ll have what you have." Ryosuke said smiling. "Good. You’re back." Risako said. "I thought we’d be losing our school heart throb." Risako added; insincerity in her tone. "Since when did a girl like you," Ryosuke started, "Oh, wait. You’re a boy. Since when did a boy like you care?" he finished. Yuto just had to snicker at his best friend’s statement.

"Hmm," Risako said coolly as she stood up. "Come." she said grabbing Yuto by the collar. "We’ll be back with whatever he’s having that you’re having too." Risako said addressing Ryosuke before she dragged Yuto away. "Good luck!" Ryosuke mouthed, smiling at Yuto behind Risako.  
\-------  
"Shiori?" Riko called but she was not sure so it sounded more of a question. "Riko-chan!" Shiori said when she saw her caller. "What are you doing here?" Riko asked putting her hands on Shiori's shoulders. "I mean okay, it's obvious you're going to welcome someone, but, you didn't go to school?" Riko added. "Yes. You didn't either." Shiori pointed out.  
  
Smiling, Riko nodded. "Yes. My concert partner's coming today and he told me in his e-mail we should hang out today." Riko explained. "You?" she added with a question. "I'm waiting for my childhood friend." Shiori said. "That's great then. How long have you not seen each other?" Riko asked. "Ten years." Shiori answered. "Sort of similar with Kota and myself." Riko said.  
  
"Naru-chan!" called a familiar voice. Immediately, Riko turned to face her caller. He was already just a yard away from her, when she looked back. It was like in the movies, that when he got to where she was, a hug was necessary. "How was your flight?" Riko asked her arms wrapped around his neck. "Well, I'm alive aren't I? So, it's all well." he answered rubbing her back.  
  
"Oh, I have someone with me." Riko said breaking from the hug. "Shiori?" he whispered spotting her who stood just a few steps away from them. "Wow, small world." Riko said smiling as she took his hand in hers and walked towards Shiori. Apparently, she heard him.  
  
"Shiori." he said looking very glad. "Take?" Shiori asked looking at him, then to Riko, then back at him. "Apparently, we're waiting for the same person." Riko said letting go of Takeru;s hand. In an instant, the movie-like scene repeated with the same lead actor but with a different leading lady. "How have you been?" Takeru asked. "Well. How about you?" Shiori asked back. "Am doing good myself." he responded.  
  
"I didn't think you'd wait for me at the airport. I did tell you I'll drop by your house in the evening." Takeru said addressing Shiori. The three of them were having snacks at a pastry shop. "Well, I didn't see you for ten years. What do you expect?" Shiori asked placing her fork on the side of her plate. "Didn't you two exchange pictures or talk online? It seemed to me that both of you weren't so sure if you knew each other earlier." Riko pointed out.  
  
Both Shiori and Takeru laughed at her statement. "Well, you're right. I wasn't so sure. You know how busy I was. I barely have time for video calls. As for pictures, I haven't received any." Takeru said. "You didn't send me some. So I thought it's okay if I didn't." Shiori answered. "So you're the Naru-chan he's been telling me about. When was it? Five years ago, if I'm not mistaken, when he first mentioned about his concert partner." she added addressing Riko."Yes. We met five years ago." Riko confirmed.  
\-------  
"Watch it!" he heard someone say but it's too late. "Aw!" Ryutaro said. He was walking by the lockers when he saw her by passing. Yes, it was Aoi. Putting a hand on his forehead, Ryutaro bit his lower lip. "Are you okay?" he heard him ask. "Yes. Thank you." he replied him.  
  
Looking at him unsure, the boy student asked again. "Are you sure?" he asked. He was just behind Ryutaro when the latter bumped onto a wall. He tried to warn him but he continued walking while looking behind that when he finally looked in front, it was too late to avoid what was coming next. "Yes, yes." Ryutaro said before he made his way towards his classroom.  
  
"How could you be so stupid?" he whispered to himself as he sat on his chair. He was on his way to class when he saw Aoi by passing. She nodded at him with a smile. Yes, with a smile, he instantly became stupid as to not look where he's going.  
  
"These past few days were kind of boring right?" Aya asked Izumi. They were molding a clay into a vase. "Yes. Sort of." Izumi said a smile painted on her face. "But it seems you're kind of happy." Aya said observing the way Izumi was molding her vase. It seems like the latter was dreaming or something.  
  
"Do you remember the student at the library?" Izumi asked finally taking her eyes off the clay. "Yes. How can I forget?" Aya responded. "Just thinking about it makes me laugh." she added laughing for real. "I know who he is now." Izumi said. "Really?" Aya asked. "Well, it wouldn't be hard though since he's friends with Hamada's Kota Yabu. So probably, you got the name from Yaotome?" Aya added.  
  
"Wait, I didn't think of it that way." Izumi said. "Aren't Yaotome and Yabu best friends? I mean, I always see the two of them together. So it wouldn't be wrong to assume library boy and Yaotome-kun are connected." Aya said matter-of-factly. "Yes. You're right." Izumi said. "So you're planning on asking Yaotome-kun for help?" Aya asked.  
  
"Huh?" Izumi asked looking very confused. "It seems to me, you're interested with library boy. If Yaotome is your common friend, it's not a big question if you'd ask for his help." Aya said almost immediately. "Oh," Izumi said giggling. "I'm not interested with him like you think." she added. "Really?" Aya asked sarcastic. "Because to me, your vase looks just like him." she added pointing at Izumi's clay.  
  
Immediately, Izumi looked at her vase. It didn't look anything like him. "I was joking. Can't you tell?" Aya said working on her piece. She was giggling even. "How dare you?" Izumi said hitting Aya on the arm with her clay-covered hand. "How dare you back!" Aya said looking at her work clothes. It was a good thing that they're wearing work clothes. Otherwise she would have forgotten all about their friendship.  
\-------  
"You know, I keep on wondering whether you've quit tennis or not." Daiki said sitting next to his friend from the Theatre department. "I haven't. Why think that?" the friend responded leaning on the bleachers. "For one thing, what keeps you here at the soccer field?" Daiki asked. He was waiting for Yuya at the usual meeting place, during Kota's practice, when he saw Sakurada Dori from the tennis varsity team.  
  
"Hmm~" Dori said. "I was wondering why I can't see her today." he added. "Who are you talking about?" Daiki asked. "The one who's always with Yabu." Dori answered. "You mean Riko?" Daiki asked for confirmation. "Is that her name?" Dori asked back looking very elated. "Unless of course you're talking about the girls always watching the practice." Daiki reminded, referring to Aya, Shiori and Elena.  
  
"She is always watching the practice. Well, not always but most of the time. And I think I've seen her here just this year." Dori said almost immediately. "Then you are talking about Riko." Daiki said. "Eh~" Dori said. "Is she Yabu's girlfriend?" he added with a question. "It's complicated." Daiki said. It was not a secret among their crowd the relationship that Kota and Riko has. "Hmm~ I'll do my thing anyway. Ne, she's in what year?" Dori asked. "Second year A class." Daiki responded without much thought.  
  
"Yo!" Yuya said with a salute when he came into a halt next to Daiki. "Yo!" Daiki answered. Dori just nodded. "Aren't you a tennis player?" Yuya asked. "Yes." Dori answered. "Don't you have practice? I always see you around here at this time." Yuya said. "My practice starts and ends earlier than the soccer practices. I don't have anything to do after that." Dori said.  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Yuya changed the topic. "White day's just a few days. Are you givig anything to Kutsuna-chan?" Yuya asked Daiki. The latter had to laugh at that one. "She is very sweet, but why would I?" Daiki asked back. "I don't know. You seem to like her so much." Yuya said sarcastic.  
  
"Did I look like I do?" Daiki said. "Honestly, you're pretty obvious with the denial." Dori, who although had no idea who Kutsuna is, said. "I'll catch you up next time." he added tapping Daiki on the shoulder. He also nodded at Yuya before he left.  
  
"You're unbelievable." Daiki said pushing Yuya away. "What?" Yuya asked following Daiki as the latter made his way towards the school gates. "She's pretty alright but isn't she kind of an OC?" Daiki asked. "So what?" Yuya asked back. He can't see the reason why being an obsessive compulsive would be a problem. "I don't know. She's like a speed stacker at the tea shop." Daiki said remembering how quickly did Shiori organize the things on the table as soon as it's symmetry with each other got messed up.  
\-------  
"Hello!" Masako said walking with him. "Hi." Keito responded with a short one. "That's weird." Masako said pouting. "What is?" Keito asked. "I'm used to people getting hyped up at the sight of me. But you, you don't seem to be happy seeing me around." Masako answered.  
  
"I am not, not happy. I just don't see the reason why I should be hyped." Keito said truthfully. "Then you are happy!" she said smiling. "Should I be?" Keito asked looking at her cheerful face. "That's mean. I'm a celebrity you know." Masako said pouting as she did earlier. "Yes, everybody knows that. You can't even shop by yourself remember? Shouldn't you be glad I see you as a normal person?" Keito asked. Pouting still, Masako nodded in agreement.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Masako walked in front of him. "Lets be friends then." Masako said offering him a hand shake. Although Keito didn't see any reason as to why they should make it official that they're going to be friends, Keito took her hand to shake. "Okay." he says hesitant. Don't friends become friends because they feel like being such and does not require any formalities? he asked himself.  
  
After the hand shake was the awkward part. Neither of them spoke. They just continued walking towards the school gates. It was when they were about to part when one of them broke the silence. "We've talked a few times already," Masako started. Keito just listened. "We've already kissed as well," she continued. Keito almost choked at her words but he dared not let her know. "But I haven't got your name." she finished.  
  
Coughing a little before he spoke, Keito introduced himself. "Okamoto Keito." he said. "Araki Masako." she said giving him a smile. Keito had to admit, even just to himself, Masako is really pretty. Beautiful even, if it weren't for the fact that he wants to keep a bit of his pride to himself. He was thinking of becoming her fan just now. "I know." he said returning her smile with his own. "Yes, of course." Masako said her hand swayed in the air as if she was dismissing something invisible.  
  
"Sorry. Please just walk with me to the gates." Airi said. Again, she had to wrap her arm around another just so she could feel less frightened. This time, she knew who she was clinging on to. This time, she knew she would be most welcome.  
  
To Yuri's dismay, he saw her again. Clinging to another guy. What makes it worse? The guy is Yuto. Although he was dismayed at the fact that she's the type of girl who clings herself to anybody available, what's more vexing to him was the fact that it's Yuto she's clinging to. Most vexing would be the fact that he wished she wrapped her arm around his instead.  
  
"Ai-chan what's up?" Yuto asked looking at Airi. "Ai-chan?" Yuri whispered to himself. "I'm not so sure." Airi answered giving Yuto a bright smile. Yuri thought she was charming. "Okay, if you say so." Yuto said smiling back at Airi. It seemed to Yuri that Yuto forgot he was actually walking with him.  
  
"Excuse me!" Risako said pushing Yuri at the side and placing herself next to Yuto. If Yuri wasn't aware that she's a girl, he would have pushed her back without feeling bad about it. "Airi," Risako said bending a little to see Airi at Yuto's other side. Yuri decided it was best to continue walking anyway. "You should get your own toy." she added referring to Yuto.  
  
"Risa," Yuto started but he was not able to continue his protest when Risako spoke again. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry! Is he still around?" she said whispering at Airi. She actually switched from Yuto's left to Airi's right side. Yuri can't help but eavesdrop. They were all walking together anyway. It's not like he wasn't invited in the discussion.  
  
"Thank you very much." Airi said returning to her usual cheerful state when they all got out and Aoi's waving at her not so far away. This time, she and Aoi will be driven home in the Suzukis' car. She didn't wait for them to say whatever there is to say. Immediately, she ran to where Aoi was standing and waved back at the three before she got in the car.  
  
"Life's tough nowadays. Someone's been following her. I doubt it's from our class though." Risako said when the car where Airi and Aoi were was out of sight.  
\-------  
"Eh~" Hikaru said spotting a store walking home. He didn't bring his motorcycle to school today. In fact, he was driven to school by a chauffeur in the morning. He told his mother he'll be coming home a bit later. He's walking home after all and his house isn't exactly  just a few blocks away.  
  
Feeling a bit excited about this store that he just spotted, Hikaru got inside the quite big arts and crafts store. "Hikaru?" asked someone whose voice is very familiar. Looking at the far right, Hikaru spotted Daiki and Yuya. "Yo!" he said giving them a salute. "Yo!" the two of them responded returning the salute.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru asked when he got near them. "Mr. She's-an-obsessive-compulsive here's looking for a fancy white thing to give Ms. Obsessive-compulsive. Isn't it ironic?" Yuya said teasing Daiki. "Shut up." Daiki said as he looked through a shelf full of white-themed things.  
  
"He was denying the fact that he likes her earlier and now he's looking for something to give her on white day." Yuya whispered to Hikaru. The latter could not help but snicker. "I heard that." Daiki said getting back at the two. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked Hikaru but he did not wait for him to respond. "Can you please help that sorry guy so that he could get a chance to be close to Aya?" he finished. "Eh?" Hikaru said surprised.  
  
"Wait, wait. What's going on? Why isn't anybody telling me anything anymore?" Hikaru asked. "Don't be too shocked. Yuya actually knew Aya from the tire incident." Daiki said. "Really?" Hikaru asked looking at Yuya. "Yes." Yuya confirmed. "So despite the he-saw-someone-who-needs-his-help talk of yours, you actually like the helpless girl." Hikaru said remembering how strongly Yuya put all the blame of their being late to Keito. This time, it was Daiki who snickered.  
  
It was that and the next thing they knew, Hikaru and Daiki were fighting over a box. "I saw it first." Hikaru said not letting go of the box. "How sure are you? We could have spotted it at the same time." Daiki said not taking his hand off Hikaru's. "You might be right, but I got it first." Hikaru said. Yuya actually nodded in agreement. "You're not even giving anyone something on White day." Daiki said. "And what? You're giving a box?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Both Yuya and Daiki looked rather offended. Hikaru thought what he said was kind of stupid. Of course it wouldn't be so hard to find anything that can be put inside the box so technically, Daiki needs it because he wants to put something in it. "No. I'm giving a box with something in it." Daiki said. "I want this box." he added.  
  
"Why can't you just ask if there's a stock of it?" Yuya suggested. Getting his point, Daiki let go of Hikaru's hand. "Unfortunately, we have just two of that kind." said the sales person who apparently overheard their conversation. "Two is good." Daiki said. "Yes. But the other box was bought by the designer herself for Valentines day." the sales person explained.  
  
Looking at Hikaru, Daiki groaned. He knew Hikaru wouldn't let him have it. "Okay. I give up. Are there any other white boxes you could show me?" Daiki asked the sales person. The lady nodded and Daiki followed her. Behind them was Yuya who was quite confused at the whole thing. "It's just a box." Yuya said to himself.  
  
"It's not just a box." Hikaru said as he walked towards the cashier. In his hands was a white box similar to a box he had at home. It was smooth and colored with two different tints of black one darker than the other to reveal a floral design. It has sunflower patterns on it. In his hands was the same, only, it was the white version of it. Strange enough, the ribbon was black. It's not after all common for people to choose that color for a ribbon.  
  
"Eh~" Hikaru said when he was told of the price. "Okay." he said taking out money from his wallet. For a box, it was quite expensive but considering the fact that there are just two of them existing, and they're quite sophisticated, Hikaru thought the price was reasonable. There are just two of them existing. Now, he has both.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hikaru Yaotome."

Stirring in his sleep, Hikaru slowly opened his eyes. "Hikaru~" says his mom. "You need to get ready for school now." she added pulling the blanket away from him. "Alright, alright." Hikaru said getting up as he wondered why his alarm clock didn't ring.

Turning the shower off, Hikaru dried himself and looked at the mirror. "Reminder, do not play soccer with Kota during school days. It makes you stay in bed longer than what's normal." he said, talking to the image in the mirror. It has been a week from w-day and everybody seemed very busy with their own lives that when Hikaru got a chance to hang out with Kota, he grabbed it no question. Now, he wasn't able to wake up due to exhaustion.

"Why do I feel uneasy not getting up on my own?" he asked himself as he put on his uniform. He, despite waking up late, has a lot of time to spare before he is considered late for school. "Be cool. Nothing bad's going to happen." he added; finally finished with clothing himself.

Tilting his head to the right, Hikaru wondered. "What are you so surprised about?" his mom asked smiling at him. "Is it Sunday?" he asked. "What are you talking about? I just asked you to get ready for school didn't I?" his mom responded. "Yes. I'm well aware of that." Hikaru said taking his seat in front of the dining table. "But why are you here?" he added asking his dad as he took hold of his chopsticks.

"I got free time." his father answered cooly. "Eh~" Hikaru says. "Oh! I prefer to have my car today." he added. "Why do you sound like you're asking permission. It's yours. You can use it anytime you want." his father said. "No. I meant that I didn't want to drive today and for some strange reason, I'd like a driver." Hikaru said. "So what's the problem? You have that as well." his father asked. "Yes, there's that. But I want yours." Hikaru said. "Why?" both of his parents asked. Even his mother can't help but inquire.

"Don't worry. I just feel like it." Hikaru said barely managing to give them a smile. The truth is that he felt like his day wouldn't be as good as the usual and he didn't want having to bother with transportation and what not. "I'll be off." he added standing up. "Be careful." his mom said before he disappeared behind the door.

"Be careful?" Hikaru asked himself. "Shouldn't it be take care?" he argued in his mind. "Stop it." he said. In an instant, the car stopped. "Why did you stop?" he asked the driver. Apparently he said it audible enough for the chauffeur to hear. "I mean, sorry. Whatever I say, just continue until we're at school." he said. The old man kindly smiled at him. Somehow, that put Hikaru's heart at rest.  
\-------  
"Yamada most probably had a lot of chocolates on valentines day right?" Jingi said. "And your point is?" Mirai asked. Valentines day has been a part of the distant past and White day becoming one itself as a week already have gone after it. "Nothing." Jingi said. The truth is that while they were eating at the lunchroom, and Mirai gave him a candy for dessert, he remembered how Ryosuke almost begged him for Mirai's chocolates.  
"I wonder why he gave you a handkerchief." Jingi said when he caught a glimpse of it in Mirai's bag when she opened it while they're walking back to their classroom. "I wonder too." Mirai said but she had a bit of an idea why. Having remembered the fact that Ryosuke always found her with tears in her eyes, a not so recent memory flashed before her. It's as if she felt his hand on her cheek once more.

Clapping her hands on her face, Mirai spoke. "Wake up." she says. Just thinking about it gave her the chills. She wasn't sure if it was normal. The only thing she's sure of is the fact that she can't ignore Misaki's advances towards her after White day.

Misaki isn't exactly a nice guy but he is nice towards her; and Jingi which is a plus. He looks rather tough from the outside but she has this feeling that he isn't as tough as he appeared to be. For some strange reason, she's becoming fond of having him around and she's afraid that she might like him too much.

"What are you so afraid of?" she heard someone say. "Eh?" Mirai said obviously surprised. "It's not like you could keep a straight face in front of me." Keito said. Apparently, he and Yuri just walked past her and Jingi. "What? Are you okay?" Jingi asked her. "Yes. I think so." she answered.

"So?" Keito asked. "I don't know. I haven't been nice to them and you know that." Yuri answered. "But you ARE being nice to her. So what's your problem?" Keito pointed out the fact that Yuri has been nice to a girl of the name Airi. "I think she's getting the hang of having you around so I think you have a pretty good shot at it." Keito added. "You sure?" Yuri asked. "Yes. You practically fenced your property already. Nobody could get close to her after school." Keito said snickering.

"Shut up." Yuri said when he saw Keito about to open his mouth to talk. "What? I was to compliment you." Keito said. "I was going to say that it's good that you're making friends with a girl now. Well make that two girls since I'm observing you talk to Mirai now. Not that you don't talk to girl in class to discuss about group projects." Keito added almost immediately that instead of getting mad, Yuri found it in himself to laugh at what the former said.  
\-------  
"Why do I get this feeling that you're watching the practice not because of Seto-sempai?" Riko asked trying to catch Elena's eyes. "What are you talking about?" Elena asked pouting. "I was very happy that Koji-sempai gave me a late w-day candy." she added smiling to herself. The day after w-day, Seto Koji gave her a candy and says it was supposed to be given on the 14th but he was sick and could not come to school. That day, he also told her that she could call him by his first name.

"Hmm~" Riko said not convinced as she stared at Elena's new cell phone accessory. To Riko, the soccer ball exclusively represents Kota. "If you say so." she added taking her eyes off Elena's phone and switching her attention at the two students a few yards to their left. "Look who's talking when she said I'd be hooking up with Yabu-kun in a matter of weeks." Elena said referring to Shiori who looks pretty happy having Daiki sleep on her lap.

"Technically, it was me who said that. She just finished it for me." Riko said. "Pretty odd for a couple though." Hikaru, who just came said. "I was thinking you'll not show up anymore." Elena said. Apparently, Hikaru texted her and she told him she was watching the soccer practice. "I beg to disagree." Riko said now watching the practice game.

"Shiori, no offense meant, is an OC. Daiki, I need not mention the difference." Hikaru said trying to make a point. "If I'd agree with you, we'd both be wrong." Riko said looking at Hikaru. Hikaru swore, if Elena wasn't sitting in between, that he would have liked to push Riko and watch her fall without feeling the least guilty about it. "Make your point." Hikaru said gesturing for her to try convince him.

"They're actually a perfect match. Don't you think so too Elena?" Riko said crossing her legs. "They compliment each other. Daiki likes Shiori because he finds her interesting. Why is that? It's because he isn't anything like her. The same goes with Shiori towards Daiki." she finished.

Why do I like you then when we're similar? says Hikaru's mind.

"Or it was that trap of a smile that caught Shiori." Elena said laughing. "Probably." Riko said laughing at Elena's statement. "Tell me I'm wrong." she added addressing Hikaru, who at the moment is shocked at his own thoughts. She was even smiling at him, confident about her victory. "I'm going home." he said standing up and bowing to the girls before he left.

"What a sore loser." Riko said when she was sure he's far enough not to hear her side comment. "How very mean of you." Elena said. "What? He dared me and you know it." Riko said. "True. But it wouldn't come to that if you didn't disagree." Elena said. "Point taken. You know sometimes I wonder why you sound very frightening." Riko confessed.  
\-------  
"Watch it sempai." he heard someone say. He was about to cross the street and almost got himself hit by a car if she didn't warn him. It's been a long time since he last heard her voice. Hikaru looked back and found her standing not very far from where he is, smiling.

"It's been a long time." she says. "Really?" he replied her. "Yes. It's been two years." she responded walking up to him. "Has it been that long?" he asked. "Yes. I kind of wondered why you stopped talking to me." she said. "I got busy I guess." Hikaru said.

"Listen, Yuri, I got to go. I'll see you around." he said managing a smile before taking his leave. Yurina just smiled at him and nodded. Making his way towards his ride, Hikaru shook his head. The truth is that he can't talk to her just yet.

As the car started, Hikaru caught a glimpse of Ryutaro scolding a girl near the school gates. He was pointing at his watch and later getting her bag and carrying it for her. Hikaru shook his head at the sight of them as he leaned on his seat. No wonder it's hard to get everybody together nowadays.

Yesterday he was talking with Kei but it didn't last long when Kei remembered he has to meet up with Izumi. They were talking about Yuri and the girl they're always seeing with him during end of school. Yuto's always around Risako like the usual and Yuya has a project to take care of. Keito, like him, seem to have felt that most of them don't have much time to hang out that he's nowhere to be seen after school. And Yamada, he has his own schedule that doesn't seem to fit with everyone else's.

"Why's everybody hooking up?" Hikaru said. "That's part of schooling, is it not?" his father's driver said. "I guess so." Hikaru said with a sigh. "Why don't you try hooking up yourself?" the old man suggested. "That's not for me at the moment." Hikaru said laughing a bit at the old man's suggestion.  
\-------  
"Would it be bad if I asked you why are you doing this for me?" Airi asked Yuri. "I don't know. Maybe I feel bad for you." Yuri said not trying to be the least honest about his true feelings for her.

"Hmm~" Airi said nodding. "It's that or it's because I don't want to see you with other guys." Yuri whispered. "Why?" Airi asked. Apparently, she heard him. Taking a deep breath, Yuri knew it's useless to deny her the truth.

"It's because I like you and I feel like I'd go mad if you'd seek the help of other people than myself." Yuri said shaking his head. "I know I don't have the right to confine you like I do but I can't help it. Heck I'm jealous with Yuto even." he admitted getting red in the face.

Seeing him vulnerable and helpless like that made Airi smile. His gestures towards her these past few days actually changed her impressions about him. Taking his hand in hers, Airi touched his face with the other and turned his head to face her. Looking straight in his eyes, she spoke. "I'll ask only for your help if you could promise me I'd be the only one you're going to protect." Airi said winking at him.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Yuri said, his face slightly brightening. "That depends on what you're thinking. If you meant that you'd be my bodyguard or something, I'd say you're wrong. But if you're thinking that I like you as well, then you're correct." Airi said casually taking her hands off Yuri and crossing her arms. "Wait, wait." Yuri said; a smile spread on his face. "I'm not moving." Airi said teasing him.

"Of course I prefer the correct thought." Yuri said still trying to digest what Airi just said. "That's good then." Airi said smiling as she took Yuri's hand in hers for the second time. Yuri never cared for any girl but he felt like caring for this one. That's what he thought at least, as the two of them walked hand in hand.  
\-------  
"And you're like that because?" Yuto asked as he pushed the swing where she sat. "I don't know. I feel jealous I guess." Risako admitted. "I do get what you mean." Yuto said. "And it's because of your friends that Airi and Aoi now have other poeple to think about besides me." Risako said as if Yuto was one at fault.

At her statement, Yuto can't help but laugh. "How conceited are you?" he asked still laughing. "Picture this," Risako started. "The friends who're usually next to you suddenly vanished. How would you feel?" she asked. Yuto didn't know whether to smile or feel sorry for her. This is another side of her that he has never seen yet.

"Am I your friend?" Yuto asked back. "What are you talking about? We've been best friends since little. Of course you're my friend." Risako answered, her tone quite outraged at his foolish question. "I'm here." Yuto said trying to make a point. At that, Risako can't help but smile. Certainly, Yuto never failed to say the right words when she needed them.

"Don't you have like other people to bother?" Keito asked. "Not that much. From our class there's Yamada but he's nowhere to be seen after w-day." Masako answered. "I saw him earlier and certainly Yama-chan hasn't been absent these days." Keito said. "Of course you'd see him. He's always spying at your class. Like I didn't know that he's totally into Mirai." Masako responded. "Well, Yuto tells me anyway that Yamada seems to like her." she added before he could even ask her how she knew Mirai.

"Okay. Since you have Yuto, why don't you bother him instead?" Keito asked as the two of them walked. Keito usually has a ride but today he didn't have one. And now, Masako's tailing him like some secret agent tracking a suspect. The thing though is the fact that Masako exposed her identity and Keito isn't exactly a criminal on the loose.

"We're friends are we not?" Masako asked. "We are. Yes, but aren't you busy?" Keito asked back. The truth is that he didn't want her to be near him. When she's near him, he's always reminded of how he thought of becoming her fan. "Not these past few days. I can actually hang out." Masako said cheerful. "Where are we going?" she added. Keito looked around. He was quite surprised because he didn't know where they are exactly. He just kept walking and didn't bother to think of where he's going.

"Don't tell me we're lost." Masako said immediately grabbing him by the arm. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you and say we aren't cause I am, and since you obviously don't know the place as well, that makes the two of us." Keito said trying his best not to look beside him. He's afraid he might renew his Masako fanclub membership. "Don't worry, that's what we have our cell phones for." Keito said trying to take his arm away from her grip.  
\-------  
"Answer your phone." Mirai said as the three of them ate ice cream at an ice cream parlor. Immediately, Ryosuke obayed her like some loyal pet. Recently, Mirai and Jingi got the hang of having him around. "Hello?" Ryosuke said annoyed.

"What do you see?" Ryosuke asked. "That's just a few turns from where I am." he added when his caller said he can see an old clothing store. "Wait for me." Ryosuke finished as he got up from his seat. "Where are you going?" Mirai asked. "Missing me already?" Ryosuke winked. Mirai had to admit he looked cool just now. Not that he isn't but it's the first time she actually realized why many girls scream when he's around. And if Jingi wasn't there, she would have fallen for Ryosuke's charm right away.

"Yes." Mirai said. It wouldn't hurt to tease him a bit, she thought. Jingi immediately looked at her. Ryosuke couldn't hide his surprise as he sat down again, terribly happy at what she said. "I was joking of course." Mirai giggled as she spooned ice cream from her bowl. "Go." she added looking at him in such a way that Ryosuke was confused whether she really wanted him to go or not.

"Of course I was just teasing him." Mirai said when Jingi confronted her when Ryosuke disappeared. "But teasing him would mean that you like him too." Jingi said. Mirai thought he had a point. "Misaki will be heart broken." Jingi joked. Again, Mirai thought he had a point. Right now, staring at her ice cream though, she divd that if Ryosuke would have the guts to ask her out, she'd definitely go.

All that he's done these past few weeks was join her and Jingi like some nerd guy wanting to be friends with the popular people. That, which isn't the real case. In fact he's the most popular guy in high school and she and Jingi, well they aren't nerds, doesn't exactly belong to the average crowd as well, but they aren't as popular. In mythology, they'd be the Lesser Gods.

"Would it be bad to like Yamada-kun?" Mirai asked Jingi. "Of course not." he, who just came answered. Both Jingi and Mirai almost jumped to their seats. Mirai prayed he isn't who she thought just spoke. Taking his seat where he sat earlier, Ryosuke smiled brightly. "Would you like to go out then?" he added with a question as he gestured for Masako and Keito to join them.

"You got it going Yamada-kun!" Masako teased elbowing Ryosuke. Mirai can't help but feel embarrassed. She could have easily defended herself by saying it was a different Yamada. After all, it is very common. The thing is that she knew the truth.

Keito on the other hand didn't like seeing Masako giggle comfortably next to Ryosuke. He just realized he hasn't seen her do that in front of him yet. He realized he isn't as significant to her yet as Ryosuke is. Thinking that, Keito let out a sigh. "You're pretty obvious that's why." he heard Jingi say. Immediately Keito sat up straight. Mirai quickly flashed him a dark look.

Jingi, who became the focus of everyone's attention, couldn't help but laugh. "What? Did I hit two more?" he asked pertaining to Mirai and Keito when his earlier statement was in fact directed towards Ryosuke. Masako can't contain her laughter at the situation. "I like you." Masako said giving Jingi a high-five. "Me too." Jingi said nodding.  
\-------  
"Izumi's kind of busy nowadays." Aya said pouting. "With what?" Elena asked. A few minutes after Hikaru left, Aya came. "With who more like it." Riko said while she watched the practice. "Yes. A more appropriate question." Aya said. "After w-day, Izumi dated Yaotome-kun's friend." she added. "It seems to me our girl friends are coupling with his." Elena pointed out. "Riko and Yabu-kun, Aya and Takaki I guess." she added. "Elena and Yaotome-kun!" Aya finished laughing.

Riko couldn't help but laugh even though she didn't really intend having a relationship with Kota other than friendship. She even gave Aya a high-five. "Good luck with that theory but I don't think I'd end up with Kota." Riko said. "And you're actually admitting liking Takaki." she added addressing Aya. Instead of arguing with Elena, she actually even tried to add one more couple to finish the statement.

Aya was actually taken aback at what Riko said. She had a point. "You're considering Yaotome then?" Aya said trying to drive the conversation towards Riko instead. "I don't mind Yabu-kun." Elena said in the middle of Aya-Riko confrontation. "That is, if Koji isn't around." she added smiling to herself. "What a pretender." both Aya and Riko whispered.

"Shall we?" Kota asked when the practice finished. "We should. It's not like I was very happy watching your practice." Riko said standing up. "Would you like to walk with us?" Kota asked Elena ignoring what Riko just said. Aya on the other hand raised an eyebrow at Riko. The latter could not help but smile. She knew what Aya was trying to say by raising an eyebrow.

"See you tomorrow." Elena said waving at Riko. Aya just nodded at the two when the four of them got to the parking lot. "Is this what you mean when you said 'if Koji isn't around'?" Aya giggled. "Very literal Elena. Very original too." she added. "Very funny." Elena said her eyes narrowed.

"Where are we going?" Riko asked seeing that Kota's car is nowhere taking the usual direction. "At the minister of health's." Kota said smiling. "Why?" Riko asked. "Because I saw Hikaru looking very glum earlier." Kota answered. "Then call him. Why do I need to go too?" Riko asked again. "Don't worry. We won't take long." Kota assured her.  
\-------  
Kota and Riko were told that Hikaru's at the archery room if Riko heard right. It was amazing how Kota knew the house very much that it didn't actually take a long time for them to find where Hikaru was. He was standing with his back at them holding a bow and an arrow. Apparently, he was doing some target archery. He even wore a traditional archery outfit for it.

"Are you okay?" Kota asked. Hikaru looked back, his expression puzzled. "Of course." Hikaru said returning to his target and shooting. "Hmm~" Riko said examining one arrow from the collection on the table as if she knew anything about archery. Grinning as he made his way across the room to retrieve his arrow, Hikaru spoke.

"What do you kn---" Hikaru said facing both Kota and Riko who just shot an arrow. "Carbon fiber. Not bad." Riko said under her breath. Hikaru almost forgot how to breathe that he was not able to finish what he was saying. "Nice shot!" Kota said tapping Riko on the shoulder.

"Really?" Riko said looking at Hikaru whose hand is on the target board. Hikaru forgot to speak even. He thought he's going to die. That being said, all he was able to do was nod at her. "But I missed." Riko told Kota as she put the bow back on the table. Kota looked quite outraged. Hikaru on the other hand felt his knees shaking continuously. His hand trembling still as he tried to take his arrow. Riko actually did a better shot than Hikaru. Her arrow hit the red mark at the very center of that color. Hikaru's a bit on the side but still on the red.

"I was aiming at your heart." Riko added addresing Hikaru. What are you saying? she asked herself. Apparently, she didn't think when she spoke. "I was hoping if I could eliminate you in your own territory." Riko said trying to erase what she said earlier. Hopefully Kota and Hikaru would buy it. Kota just had to laugh at her statement. "You're really are evil aren't you?" Kota said putting a hand on Riko's shoulder. "I guess." Riko said with a smile, quite relieved at the fact that Kota seemed to have believed her.

Clap! Clap! Clap! came from behind.

"You're very good." Hikaru's father said offering Riko a handshake. "Nothing that I've heard of." Riko said quite surprised to see the minister. "But thank you." she added with a smile as she shook hands with the old man. "I'm sorry to cut your conversation but we need to go. I just checked on Hikaru." Kota said grinning at the minister. "Oh? Very well, do come back whenever you want." the minister said tapping Kota on the shoulder with a smile like he was his own son. "And you too." he added talking to Riko. "Perhaps you could teach me to shoot better."


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop it!" Izumi hissed at Kei. They were at the library and Kei was teasing her by playing with her hand. She wasn't mad, in fact she likes it when Kei touches her hand, it's just that she can't concentrate with her reading that she had to scold him. Kei of course knew that she wasn't at all angry that he kept teasing her.   
  
Grinning, Kei held her hand tight and looked at her in a suggestive way. "Oh, come on!" Izumi said rolling her eyes but she was smiling. "Just five minutes more okay?" Izumi added squeezing his hand which held hers. "Alright." Kei pouted. It's a wonder why he can't seem to get enough of her, he thought.   
  
Seeing her from a distance made him want to get to know her. Now that she's already his, his desire to be next to her went up into a much larger scale. It's like he's jealous whenever she has her attention to someone else. Come to think of it, he's jealous even with something else. Right now, that something else is the book about clay moldings.   
  
"What's up with you crazy man?" Izumi asked her hand touching his face. "I wanted to spend some time with you and you're calling me a crazy man? If I'm that, you're insane then, not realizing that I was seeking your attention." Kei said pouting as the two of them walked along the corridors. Seeing his cute expression made Izumi smile.

Grabbing Kei by the arm, Izumi dragged him between the walls separating the infirmary and the soccer team's locker room. Blinking, Kei was cut before he even spoke. Izumi wrapped her arms around his neck in just a matter of seconds. Without warning, Izumi kissed him and broke it immediately, her arms still wrapped around his neck. There was but little space between the two of them.

Again, Kei blinked at her, obviously surprised with her action."Yeah~ I AM insane." Izumi said, her smile mischievous. "Oh well, I'm crazy aren't I?" Kei said smiling as he pulled her close to give her a kiss much longer than the first one.  
  
"Could you two please get a room?" they heard someone say. Looking at the intruder, both Kei and Izumi grinned. "Get a girl." Kei said walking up to Kota. "What are you talking about? I have a lot of those." Kota answered talking about the fact that he literally has a fan club at school. "Get an exclusive one, if you know what I mean." Kei replied with a snigger at Kota as he tapped the latter on the shoulder. "By then we could have double dates. It would be fun!" Izumi said snickering at Kota just as Kei did.  
  
Kota, who was not able to find it in himself to respond, watched as Kei raised his eyebrows at Izumi. The latter winked back so Kota assumed it's some signal, but to what was it for he had no idea. What happened next was not what he expected. Just as the signals were given, both Kei's and Izumi's lips were glued to his face.  
  
Tapping Kota on the shoulders again, Kei grinned and took hold of Izumi's hand. "Bye! Bye!" the two of them said laughing as they left him unable to deem what just happened. "Eh~?" was the only thing Kota could come up with.  
\-------  
"Tsk!" Ryosuke said crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall of their classroom. "What's your problem?" Yuto asked looking at his best friend with much interest. "Look at that and tell me why I shouldn't have a problem with it." Ryosuke said pointing out of their classroom. When Yuto did what he was told, he immediately spotted Yuri and Airi, Ryutaro and Aoi all laughing at something as they passed 2A's classroom.  
  
Laughing a little, Yuto looked at Ryosuke like the latter said something foolish. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. "You know I sometimes wonder how the likes of you could be my best friend. I bet Risako thinks that too. How can you be so clueless?" Ryosuke said making his way towards the door. "Those are couples." he added pointing at the backs of the four who had no idea they were being talked about.  
  
"So? Is that bad?" Yuto asked still unable to find any sense to what Ryosuke was saying. "Look at you. Well, never mind. You've always been a loser." Ryosuke joked. "Are you trying to pick a fight? Let me remind you how much height difference we have." Yuto said, a hand on his waist. "Of course not. I was actually going to say how could those two got ahead of us." Ryosuke said trying to measure their height difference in the most unobvious way he can.  
  
"How's your spying with Mirai going on?" Yuto asked finally changing the topic to Ryosuke's luck. Ryosuke realized he'd be no match against Yuto with the height, and although he's physically strong, he has not seen Yuto fight so he wouldn't know what to expect. "What are you talking about? I'm not spying." Ryosuke said, his ego a bit hurt.  
  
"Let me rephrase that then. How about, how's tailing Mirai going?" Yuto joked. "Shut up. I asked her to go out but I haven't got a response yet." Ryosuke said truthfully. "This might be your chance to ask her again." Yuto said giving Ryosuke a slight push.  
  
Almost tripping, Ryosuke was able to balance himself before he loses his face in public. Mirai and Jingi immediately took a step away from him. "Hello!" Ryosuke said. That's the only thing he was able to come up with. Mirai knew he had something much better in mind.  
  
Krrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggggg~!  
  
"Bye!" Mirai said with a smile as she grabbed Jingi by the arm. "Saved." she whispered to herself. Ryosuke invited her to go out with him a few days ago. She hasn't given him any answer to his invitation yet. It was thanks to the bell that she was spared from giving him an any. Yes, she did say that if he'd ask her to go out with him she'd definitely go but now that he's actually asked her out, it seems that she has gotten scared of the idea.  
\-------  
"I'll see you after class." Yuri whispered in Airi's ear. Ticklish, she giggled and nodded at his words. "Okay. I will." Airi said giving Yuri a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ah~ I'm suddenly envious." Ryutaro said pouting. Hearing that, Aoi's eyes rolled. Yuri, who was getting in his own class saw it and laughed before he completely got in.  
  
"May I?" Airi asked Aoi. "Huh?" Aoi replied her with confusion. Without warning, Airi placed herself next to Ryutaro and gave him a peck on the cheek too. "Eh?" Ryutaro said puzzled at what just happened. "Airi!" Aoi said her eyebrows raised due to outrage. She even forgot that Airi is older than she is.  
  
"Don't worry Aoi. That's sisterly kiss." Airi said laughing a little. "He said he was envious." she added tapping Aoi on the shoulder. "He didn't mean it like that!" Aoi said as the three of them walked towards their own classes. From the corners of her eyes, she can see Ryutaro's red face. "I know." Airi winked before she disappeared.  
  
Looking very smug, Ryutaro faced his girlfriend expecting a kiss from her. "Yes, I didn't mean it coming from her. I want a kiss from you." he said pointing to his cheek. "Excuse me?" Aoi said looking appalled. She even put a hand on her waist to match her quite mad-but-poised front. She didn't want to look too affected. "You already got one didn't you?" she said leaving Ryutaro to go to her own classroom.  
  
"Hey! Aoi!" Ryutaro called but he was ignored. Smiling to himself, Ryutaro got inside his classroom and took his seat. He knew she was jealous of Airi just now. And that thought made him happy. She may or may not be the Aoi who gave him the anonymous choco on Valentines Day, but there's one thing that he's sure of. She's the only Aoi who he'd want to be with.  
  
"Long time no see." Aya said wearing a pretty smile. "Yes. I believe so too." Yuya said grinning. Suddenly, his exhaustion vanished and he felt recharged at the sight of her. He's been busy with his project and he barely gets to hang out with his best buds. "Too bad huh?" Aya said looking at her watch. "Can't chat. I got a class to catch. I'll see you around!" she finished as she ran past him, waving her hand.  
\-------  
Breathing heavily, Kota leaned forward, placing his arms on the banister overlooking the school grounds. Lately he's been lacking inspiration for his pictures. Soccer doesn't seem to be a brainchild for his art. He loves soccer, it's actually a passion of his but it doesn't give him as much drive to create beautiful drawings nor paintings.  
  
"Aren't you the happiest today?" Shiori asked Elena. "What do you mean?" Elena pretended innocence. "High school Hanamizuki's featuring the College soccer team and you get to do the article." Shiori said her eyebrows raised at Elena's sham innocence. It was the very reason they were allowed to walk freely about the school grounds without being accused of cutting from class.  
  
They were to talk to the players and Elena of course knew who she wanted to interview specifically. "Koji-kun's class first then?" Elena said looking very excited. "Let's do that." Shiori answered in agreement. They were about to pass the College Main building at that time when Elena looked up.  
  
Smiling, that usual warm smile, she nodded at him who was leaning over the banister. Suddenly feeling happy, Kota stood up straight and returned the gesture as he gave her a wave. At that, Elena nodded at him as she continued walking with her classmate, he learned from Daiki, was named Shiori.  
  
Without premeditation, Kota disappeared from where he was, running towards the stairs for some unknown reason. All he knew was the fact that he feels light and energetic and that he wanted to go downstairs and talk to her. "Wait!" he said to himself as he stopped with his running, just a few steps before the stairs. "Talk to her?" he added tilting his head to the left in wonder. "Never mind." he finished returning to his earlier caprice.  
  
"It's been a long time." he heard someone say. Immediately Yuya smiled as he looked up from his feet to her who just spoke. "Really?" he said with a smile but it immediately disappeared at the sight of her. He thought it was Aya who he talked with just a few moments ago. "Hello Yuri." he said putting a hand on his nape.  
  
In front of him is Yurina Kumai. "What's with that kind of greeting?" she asked pouting. "When I met up with Yaotome sempai, he looked as if it pains him to see me, and now you look like you're going to be sick." she added crossing her arms. "You met up with him?" Yuya asked a bit doubtful but he tried to hide it. "Well, I saw him a few days ago near the school gates." she answered. "I see~" Yuya said searching his brain for other words to say to her but he couldn't come up with one.  
  
Krrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg~! went the bell.  
  
"That's the bell. I have a class. I'll see you around." Yuya said tapping Yurina on the shoulder before he ran. Looking at his back, Yurina thought that he looked too eager to get away from her. Probably they're still disappointed with what happened two years ago, she thought. "I'm really sorry." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Saved~" Yuya said shaking his head as he got to his classroom. Yurina did him no wrong that's true. Yurina did Hikaru wrong, that's also true. That being said, Yuya knew where to put himself. He placed himself next to Hikaru.  
  
At the other part of the school, there was also this person who considered himself saved. Saved from doing something he might regret. Saved from doing something that might do him good too. "Saved~" Kota whispered to himself as his pace changed. He'd totally forgotten his mental note just a moment ago. If the bell had not gone off, he would have gone to her not knowing what his intentions were. Where a Misuzawa is, it's no place for a Yabu.  
\-------  
"I noticed that you're not with your usual crowd these days." Risako said trying to make a normal conversation. Yuto was quite shocked with her approach. Usually, she'd wrestle with him first before she opens a topic. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "I always walk home with you." he added. "True. But it seems to me that you barely get to hang out with them unlike before." Risako replied. "They got busy. We'll meet over the weekends." Yuto said truthfully.  
  
"I'll walk with you to the gates okay?" Masako said. She wasn't even asking for permission. It was a definite statement. Risako eyed her in a disapproving way. "Sure!" Yuto said finally finished with wearing his shoes. "Great!" Masako said smiling brightly. Risako just had to roll her eyes at his eager tone.  
  
Smiling to herself, Risako walked one step behind the two classmates. It seemed that Yuto has found another good friend in the form of Masako Araki. The way he conversed with her now looks as if he'd known her for a long time. "What are you slowing down for?" Yuto asked her. He was standing in front of her looking very alarmed at her spacing out. "I wasn't you're just too fast." she replied him with her usual cheerful tone.  
  
Watching her from the corners of his eyes, Yuto observed her unusual behavior. "Are you stupid?" she asked addressing him. "Huh?" he answered Risako. "You're not watching where you're going." Masako answered him. He almost bumped with another student if Masako had not grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Yeah~ I'm stupid for worrying about you." Yuto said looking ahead and started walking again. Risako and Masako looked at each other puzzled. "Worrying about me?" Risako said laughing hard. "You're the one who needs worrying about. You're hopeless." she added tapping Yuto on the shoulder. Masako could not help but join Risako's mirth. In class, Yuto does have this certain actions that causes people to worry about him.  
  
Yuto gave Risako a dark look. She on the other hand was taken aback. It's the first time she got one from him. "I'm sorry." she said looking at him as if he did something ridiculous. "I was just telling the truth." she added measuring his temper. It seemed that it has gone down already as he grinned at her. For a while there, she was actually afraid of him. "If you do that again, I'll kill you!" Risako said punching him on the arm.  
  
"Ah~!" Yuto said now laughing. "Oi Keito!" he called at one of his best buds just a few steps in front of them. In an instant, Keito looked back to see his caller. "Yo!" Keito said his smile bright at the sight of Yuto. It sounds gay but yes, he is gay seeing one of his best buds after quite a long time of not hanging out. "Yo!" Yuto said with a salute as the three of them got to where Keito was.  
  
"Okay, before anything else, I am not following you." Masako said addressing Keito. Yuto and Risako looked at her, then to Keito, and back to her again. It is apparent that they were missing something. "Why are you being defensive?" Keito asked, a mischievous smile painted on his face. "I am not being defensive. I'm stating a fact." Masako answered her hands on her hips.  
  
"Kawaii~" Risako said finally approving Masako. If Keito wasn't in his right mind, he would have agreed with Risako right away and he would have admitted to the crime of liking her more than the normal like. "Thank you." Masako said putting a hand on Risako's shoulder. "No problem." Risako said with a salute. It's as if the two of them found friendship in each other.  
  
"Aoi~" they heard someone call. The four of them looked to their sides and saw Aoi who just passed followed by Ryutaro. "Lover's quarrel?" Yuto asked the three. None of them was able to speak due to to their surprise. "It's this girl's fault." Yuri said wearing a wicked smile. He and Airi stopped short just next to Yuto who just asked the three a question.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong." Airi said giggling. "Spill." Risako commanded. "Oh, and your protector can't do anything to scare me." she added before Airi could speak. She knew the latter would ask Yuri for back up. "Tsk." was Airi with narrowed eyes. "It's Ryutaro's fault for getting red and smug." she added.  
\-------  
"Aren't you waiting for Shiori?" Hikaru asked. "She already left." Daiki answered a bit disappointed. "Was there something that I missed?" Hikaru asked again. It seems like everything is fast paced and he was left wondering what happened. "I escorted her to the parking lot so her childhood friend could take her home." Daiki related. "That's it?" Hikaru asked coughing from stopping himself from laughing.  
  
"I'll see you around." Daiki said getting on his board and tapping Hikaru at the back before he left. "Oi Dai-chan!" Hikaru called but Daiki didn't stop. "What's up with that guy?" he asked himself scratching his head in confusion. "Let's go!" said a very familiar voice from his back. "You scared me!" Hikaru said touching his back where he tapped him with great force. "And, that hurt!" he added.  
  
Pushing Kota to create a gap, Hikaru looked at him questioning. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Do we have an activity that I didn't know about? Tell me, because I'm telling you, I'm kind of lost right now." Hikaru admitted. "We don't have any plans. The last time I had a talk with you, you're target shooting and ended up shaking from head to foot." Kota reminded with a grin. "Ha-ha. Very funny. You could have warned me that your childhood friend was actually a huntress in disguise." Hikaru said annoyed. "I'll do that next time." Kota said refraining from laughing.  
  
"So? Where exactly is this?" Hikaru asked Kota. He knew the place, yes, but the house he didn't recognize. "You'll see." Kota said ringing the doorbell. Immediately the door opened like their arrival is expected. "Ko-chan how nice of you to come visit." the woman in her late 3o's, from Hikaru's pov, said with a smile. Tilting his head to the right, Hikaru felt like she seemed very familiar. "Aha~ that's one thing. This, another." Kota said handing the woman a white envelope.  
  
"Do come in. You too." the elder lady said addressing both Kota and Hikaru. "In the kitchen. I'll just keep this upstairs." she added leaving the two of them at the entry way. "What now?" Hikaru asked. Kota spread his arms in the air before he spoke. "Behold, the huntress' fortress." he said with an impish grin as the two of them made their way towards some place in the house only Kota knew.  
  
"Riko-chan!" Kota said leaning on the counter. From her batter, Riko looked up to find Kota smiling broadly at her, Hikaru at his back. "You cut class." Kota said. "I didn't. Well, I got an excuse." Riko said leaving her batter and walking towards her visitors as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I was able to attend two morning classes." she added taking her apron off.  
  
To his dismay, Kota actually gulped at the sight of her without her apron. Unbeknownst to both of them that Hikaru too, almost cursed under his breath only if he didn't find himself speechless. "You two look weird." Riko commented as she stopped short just in front of Kota. She was wearing plain white tank top exposing her shoulders matched with short denims. Too short for the two guests to handle. Her hair pulled up, some falling on the sides; if she were the pastry she's making, she would have been delectable.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" she asked her eyes narrowed. None of them gave her a response. She expected them to deny they were weird. She even snapped both fingers each in front of their faces. "Can...you...please...get...dressed?" Kota finally said. "I am wearing clothes aren't I?" she answered looking at him as if he said something ridiculous.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked. "A letter for your father." her mom responded. Now that the two ladies were standing next to each other, Hikaru now understood why the older woman seemed familiar. Riko takes after her mom. "Honestly, can't they just use the phones?" Riko asked. "I bet my father just wanted a reason for me to be here." Kota answered laughing a little. "Unbelievable." Riko said shaking her head.  
  
"He~y" Ryosuke said when his cell phone was snatched away from him. Looking up, he saw Mirai holding his phone and another one. "Here." she said handing him his phone back and sitting next to him on the bench. "So, when are you going to pick me up?" she asked. Ryosuke could not find it in himself to speak. "At 5 o'clock then." she said tapping him on the shoulder. She gave her a smile before she left him to digest what happened.  
  
When she disappeared, that's when Ryosuke realized what just took place. Looking at his cell phone, he smiled. She saved her number in it.


	11. Chapter 11

I feel like falling to my knees right now." Mirai said on the phone as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You accepted his invitation didn't you?" Jingi pointed out from the other end. "I know. It's just that i didn't think I'd feel this nervous." Mirai admitted feeling sorry about her pathetic appearance as reflected by the mirror.  
  
"What time will he be there?" A voice of a girl asked. "Huh? Sorry? Who's this?" Mirai asked suddenly alert. "Masako Araki." replied the girl. "Eh?" Mirai said, confusion apparent in the tone of her voice. Jingi didn't tell her they were in a three-way right now. "So?" she heard Masako say. "At five." Mirai answered although she didn't have an idea as to why Masako had to know what time will her date be.  
  
"Good! Jingi can take me there. There's still a lot of time." she heard on the other line. "Are the the two of you hanging out?" Mirai asked. "No. I'm still in my house. Jingi called me before he gave you a call. He said he's sure that you'd need help." Masako answered cheerfully. Mirai had to shake her head in disbelief. It's not like she didn't know how to dress up. It's probably because Ryosuke's intimidating that she felt that she'd look bad beside him.  
  
"It seems that we're destined." Masako said putting her arm around his shoulders. Keito almost jumped to his surprise if it weren't for the fact that his knees trembled a bit at the sight of her. "Are we?" he asked trying to talk as casual as he can. "I think so. I didn't follow you okay? We're headed to Mirai-chan's house." Masako said. Keito had to smile at her statement. He liked the way she's so defensive about following him.  
  
"It's always the same. I see you. I say a word, you reply with a question." Masako said and she was right. "And that's bad because?" Keito asked. "See? You just asked me a question like the usual." Masako pointed out not taking her arm off him. "That's bad because it would look like I was the one hitting on you and you're being hard to get." she added. Jingi could not help but laugh. It wasn't long before Masako and Keito joined him.  
  
Not wondering why even a bit, Keito found himself happily chatting with Masako and Jingi towards Mirai's house. "Where are you headed to anyway?" Masako asked him. "At Daiki's house." Keito answered. "You mean Arioka-sempai?" Jingi asked. "Yes. Dai-chan." Keito confirmed. "Should have guessed. You're friends with Yamada. There's no doubt you're hanging out with the popular people at school." Jingi said.  
\-------  
"Eh~?" Yuya said as he opened the door to a tea shop. It seems he got the place wrong. The ten of them are supposed to meet up and hang out today. Most of the people inside are couples. He might be early though, he thought as he looked at his watch.  
  
Shaking his head, Hikaru played with the cherry on his slice of cake. "Why are you here?" he asked addressing her who sat on the chair opposite him. "This happens to be a public place." Riko responded taking a sip of her tea ignoring the fact that Hikaru seemed annoyed with her being at the same place as he is. And it's not like she wanted that either.  
  
"Ha! I win!" Shiori said pointing at her cheek. Daiki can only grin at her before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rolling her eyes, Riko turned her attention to another direction. Daiki and Shiori have been playing a game in which the two of them have to stare at each other. The first one who blinks loses the game and gets to give the winner a reward. In this case, a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yo!" Yuya said with a salute as he spotted Hikaru. "Yo!" Hikaru said nodding. Yuya sat next to him with an inquiring expression. Holding the cherry by the stem, Hikaru took it from his plate and threw it at Daiki. "What kind of game are you playing?! Who's winning and who's losing?" he asked. It is of course only right of him to ask since it looks like the two gets it good whether they win or lose. "You're just jealous. Why don't you play too?" Daiki said. Shiori was nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Where are the others?" Yuya asked. Daiki and Shiori resumed their game. Rolling his eyes, Hikaru pointed at the table in front of them and another at the left, just beside the table where the three of them are sharing. "Eh~" Yuya said. He didn't notice them when he arrived. It seems like their boys' day was invaded by their girlfriends.  
  
Sitting at the left were Ryutaro and Aoi, his girlfriend. In front, to the right were Kei and Izumi; on the left were Yuri and Airi. "That's why I thought I came to the wrong place." Yuya said clapping his hands. Hikaru looked at him with great disgust. How could he not recognize his best friends, he thought. "Ah! Riko-chan's here too." Yuya said. Riko smiled and nodded at him. Hikaru looked quite outraged as Yuya seem to have just seen Riko who's sharing the table with them. "With Hikaru?" he added.  
  
Both Hikaru and Riko almost choked on their drinks. Hikaru actually coughed a bit. "No." Riko answered first. "Shiori dragged me along saying she would feel out of place since it would mostly be Daiki's crowd. It seems to me, I'm the one out of place here." she added looking towards Daiki and Shiori's direction. It appeared to her that they got tired of lying to themselves and are now sharing a kiss very much intimate than cheek pecking.  
  
"Shall we do that then?" Yuya asked looking from side to side. Riko could not hide her surprise as her eyes widened. "Ouch!" Yuya said scratching his head. Apparently, Hikaru smacked him with his hand. "What's that for?" Yuya asked trying to get even with Hikaru as he reached for the back of the latter's head too. Riko speechless still, watched the two wrestle in front of her.  
  
"How can you be so clueless?" Hikaru asked. "About what?" Yuya answered, quite frustrated with the fact that he hasn't gotten even with Hikaru yet. Hikaru just looked at Riko who seem to be trying to forget what Yuya just said. She was taking a sip of her tea, her eyes fixed on the table. Yuya, who just realized that Hikaru wasn't avoiding his attacks anymore, stopped and looked at Riko too.  
\-------  
"Why are you alone today?" Kota asked. Elena almost jumped to her surprise. "Hm?" she responded. "I mean, you're usually with Kutsuna-san and Riko-chan right?" Kota answered. He was wondering why he was bothering to start a conversation with her. He was to go to a tea house where the ten of them are supposed to meet. "I'm going to where Riko is." Elena answered turning right.  
  
They just passed two blocks when Elena stopped and bowed at him. "Here's my stop." she said giving him a smile. Right now, Kota felt like a modern Romeo wanting to kidnap Elena, his Juliet, and elope. Blinking twice, Kota clapped his hands on his face to erase his thoughts. "A-are you okay?" Elena asked puzzled at this person standing in front of her.  
  
"A-Ah~ yes, I was wondering if this was the place where I'm supposed to meet my friends." Kota said pointing at the tea house behind her. "Oh! Lets see then." Elena said happily. To Kota, she sounded like it. To his surprise Elena took hold of his arm, her other hand pushed the door open.  
  
"You should have let me finish what I'm saying then." Yuya said with a grin. "I was going to say, 'Should we do that then? Ruin their moment.'." he explained to both Hikaru and Riko. Hikaru shook his head as he whistled. Listening to Yuya, he realized that he acted irrationally for a while there. It's that or he didn't want the idea of Yuya and Riko kissing. Riko felt embarrassed for having interpreted the message wrong. Hikaru thought she was rather cute getting red like that.  
  
"Ah!" Riko started but she cut her own speech. She just saw the door open to reveal Elena, surprisingly followed by Kota. And if her eyes weren't deceiving her, Elena was holding Kota by the arm. Immediately Hikaru and Yuya followed her gaze. "Wow. I'm shocked." Yuya said. Hikaru nodded in agreement. They didn't think Kota would actually bring a girl too. And most certainly, it didn't cross their mind that the girl would be Elena.  
  
If they were shocked, Kota was stunned. If Elena wasn't pulling him, his feet would have been glued on the ground. He was torn between becoming a rock and an ice cream. "Ah! There's Hikaru, Takaki and Riko." Elena said cheerfully. She had not the slightest idea how she's making him feel.  
\-------  
"Oops~" Ryosuke said stopping Mirai from walking. "Eh?" Mirai responded staring at Ryosuke's arm stretched in front of her. "I forgot." he said. "Forgot what?" Mirai asked obviously confused. Looking back at Mirai, Ryosuke took hold of her hand. She couldn't do anything but stare at him blankly.  
  
Ryosuke just smiled at her and nodded gesturing for her to look in the shop. Mirai did as she was instructed and was able to quickly identify the poeple inside. "Those are your friends right?" Mirai asked. "Exactly." Ryosuke said starting to walk away from the tea shop. "I finally get to date you. There's no way I'm letting them spend the time with us." he added. For a while there Mirai's knees almost betrayed her.  
  
"Oi, oi, oi. Where do you think you're going?" Yuto asked grabbing Ryosuke's shirt from the back. "Take your hand off me Yuto." Ryosuke warned. Apparently, Yuto just arrived and saw them outside the tea house. "No way." Yuto said. "I'm sorry Mirai-chan." he added nodding at Mirai. "Ah~ It's okay." Mirai said giving Yuto a nod in return. "The ten of us planned on hanging out today. We won't mind if you'd join us." Yuto invited.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Ryosuke asked as the three of them got in. So much for not letting them spend the time with them. "Yes." Mirai said giving him a small smile. "Don't worry. We'd totally give you space." Yuto assured Ryosuke more than assuring Mirai. It seems that Mirai's quite okay with it. It was Ryosuke who's not.  
  
"A-nd, we're totally invaded." Yuya said as the three got near them. "Let me make this clear to you okay." Riko said a hand in the air as if a student trying to get the teacher's attention. "I have not the slightest intention with 'invading' your boys' day or whatever it is you're calling it. I happen to be here because I wanted to make sure Shiori doesn't feel out of place. And since it looks like she isn't," Riko added standing from her seat. "Elena, we can leave." she finished.  
  
Elena who just sat for not more than five minutes looked surprised. Nodding, she slowly stood up, ready to leave if it weren't for Kota who took a grip of her wrist. "Riko-chan, we just arrived. You can stay." Kota said but he wasn't looking anywhere near Riko. In fact, it's as if his last sentence was addressed to Elena alone.  
  
Confused, Elena didn't know whether to sit or take Kota's hand off her wrist and leave with Riko. Smiling, Riko took her handbag from her seat. "I'll leave alone then. Elena can make sure Shiori isn't out of place." she said. "Right Elena?" she added. "Ah~ sure. But do you really need to leave?" Elena asked.  
  
Hikaru, who was silent the moment Kota and Elena arrived, was aware that Kota still hasn't let go of Elena. "Let her leave. It's not like the fun would be less without her." he said. "Yuto! Leave them alone. Sit here with us. Narumi-san's leaving." he added calling Yuto from the table next to Daiki's and Shiori's. The two are now engaged in a deep conversation from the looks on their faces.  
\-------  
"Wasn't Yaotome sempai too harsh?" Mirai whispered to Ryosuke by leaning forward. The latter was enjoying it actually. He was rather thankful that Hikaru called Yuto. Now he has Mirai to himself. "You heard them. It was Narumi sempai who wanted to leave in the first place." Ryosuke said. He does have a point.  
  
"It seemed to me Takaki sempai wasn't happy having us around." Mirai said sitting up straight. Although she didn't hear what Yuya said, Riko's statements were very clear. Even Izumi had to flinch at it when she heard Riko speak. "It's not like that. He just doesn't think too much when he speaks. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." Ryosuke defended although he too didn't hear what Yuya said. "Whatever it is that he said." he added.  
  
If he only dared, he would have clicked his tongue to his disappointment. It appears as though he and Mirai have taken sides and are having an informal debate. It's not the date he had in mind. And probably after this one, there won't be a next. "Oi! Can you please help me make a good impression here?!" Ryosuke said standing up. Everybody looked at him.  
  
If there was some invading happening in that place, it certainly isn't a case in which you could blame the girls alone. Ryosuke noticed from standing up that no other person was in the shop but the ten of them and the rest were their girlfriends. Well, Mirai isn't his. Yet.  
  
Daiki and Shiori who were sitting on the table next to them stopped their discussion. Ryutaro and Aoi who were absorbed in their own world suddenly became alert. Yuri, who had his mouth open to take the cake Airi was feeding him, forgot to close his mouth. It was actually Airi who closed it for him by pushing his chin up. The two of them were looking at Ryosuke, wondering what in the world is his problem.  
  
Kota, shocked at Ryosuke's sudden speech, finally let go of Elena. He wondered why she wasn't complaining about it. Maybe she was not aware that he's still holding her wrist, he thought. Kei and Izumi were both smiling. They seem to find the situation quite amusing. Yuya who was feeling a bit bored, had his eyes wide open and appeared to be very much awake now. Yuto had the same expression as Yuya did.  
  
At Ryosuke's outburst, Elena felt Kota's hand leave her. She was aware that he hasn't let go of her yet. And she was also very much aware when he did. Riko, before that, have left the shop already and had not the slightest idea what took place the moment she was gone. Hikaru seemed to be the only one unaffected as he switched his attention from his teacup to Ryosuke, then back to his teacup again.  
\-------  
"Sorry I'm late!" Keito said unmistakably ignorant of the situation. He wondered why in the world didn't he think of calling Daiki earlier. He wouldn't have had to go to Daiki's house only to find out he's already gone to the tea shop. "It seems like there's something going on." Masako whispered. She insisted to come since she doesn't have any appointments today and she'd very much like to make friends with the sempais if she can. According to Jingi, who decided to go home after Mirai's fashion rescue, Keito's friends with the popular kind.  
  
Only by that time did Keito realize that everybody was silent. All of them looking at Ryosuke who was the only one standing. Hikaru's the only person as of the moment who's able to move normally as all seem to have been frozen. As if struck by lightning at the realization that Mirai and Ryosuke's having their date on that tea shop, Masako spoke loud enough for everybody to hear.  
  
"This is the date you're talking about?" Masako asked walking towards Ryosuke. "How could you?" she added. Keito was not able to stop her from attacking Ryosuke. The latter couldn't do anything but blink at her. "I'm sorry?" Ryosuke said. It sounded like a question though since he wasn't sure why he's apologizing in the first place. "Masako-chan, just take your seat please." Mirai said looking a bit embarrassed as she tugged on Masako's sleeve. "You too." she added biting her lip as she gestured for Ryosuke to sit.  
  
"I'll just sit some place." Keito said addressing Masako who just took her seat next to Mirai. He was scratching his head as he searched for a vacant seat in the shop. He wasn't sure why he had to inform her what he's doing. There were just two seats available. One at Kei's and Izumi's, the other at Ryutaro's and Aoi's.  
  
Pouting, Aya bent a little to get a closer look at the pastries displayed on the glass shelves next to the counter. "Hmn." she said standing up and looking at the rest of the tea house. There were a lot of people doing their own thing and it seemed to her that most of them are couples. "Ah! Shiori?!" she said calling the girl sitting on the table just a few steps away from her.  
  
Hikaru just had to laugh at the situation. "Small world. I wouldn't be surprised if Risako-chan would be appearing next." he said. So much for hanging out, he thought. "Aya-chan!" he called. "Ah~! Yaotome-kun!" Aya said quite surprised. Apparently, among the people, she was able to distinguish just Shiori and Daiki. "You can sit here!" Hikaru said standing up from his seat and offering it to her.  
  
"Is it okay?" Aya asked when she was standing next to Hikaru. "Yes." Hikaru said taking his plate and cup from the table as he looked around. Izumi and Kei looked at him disapprovingly like they did with Keito who is now sitting with Ryutaro and Aoi. "Don't worry. I'm leaving." he said throwing them a dark look before he made his way towards the counter to return his plate and cup. Later, he paid for his food and drink.  
  
Tapping Kota on the shoulder, Hikaru spoke. "I'll go ahead." he said. "But we barely talked." Kota complained. "It seems to me that you have other things to do than talk to me." Hikaru said grinning at Yuya. The two of them have been observing as Kota talked to Elena earlier. "There's still tomorrow. And I'll see you at school on Monday." he added.  
  
"Okay. It seems like you've made up your mind." Kota said. "I doubt you'll be able to catch up with Riko though." he added smiling widely. "Save it. Jokes are supposed to be fun." Hikaru said with a forced smile. "Okay. You'll get to catch up with her then. Would that be funnier?" Kota continued joking. "You know, if your eyes weren't too fixed at Elena, I'd gladly talk to you about how much I'd want to pulverize your devil of a childhood friend." Hikaru said getting back at Kota.  
  
It seems like he's won this round as Kota choked on the cake he's eating. The rest of the people in the shop laughed at the sight of Kota coughing as Elena rubbed his back, her expression a mixture of everything else. They could not tell if she was embarrassed or worried. She even looked doubtful.  
  
Ryutaro actually spit his drink and sprayed Keito with it. "That's disgusting!" both Keito and Aoi said. Aoi actually stood up and helped Keito wipe his shirt with a tissue. Ryutaro stopped laughing immediately at the sight of Aoi wiping Keito's shirt. "Stop that. He can wipe his own shirt." he said grabbing Aoi by the wrist.  
\-------  
"Aren't I right?" Hikaru whispered to himself as he saw Risako eating ice cream as she walked towards his direction. "Risa!" he called. Stopping just short in front of him, Risako nodded. He's one of the few Risako never tries to cross. "Good afternoon." she said. "Likewise." Hikaru responded. "Where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
Smiling, Risako shook her head. "I don't know. I was just walking. Wherever my feet would take me I guess." she answered. "Do you mind?" Hikaru asked as he turned to walk back the street where he just came from. "Not at all." Risako said as she matched his pace.  
  
"Where are you headed?" she asked. "We're the same. I have no idea." he replied her. "Where were you before you saw me?" Risako asked again. "Very inquisitive you are today, are you not?" Hikaru said. "I was at the tea shop." he answered truthfully without mentioning about Yuto being there of course. "Eew~" Risako said at the mention of a tea shop. Hikaru laughed at her reaction. He knew she'd say that. Selfish he might seem to be but as of now, he wants someone to accompany him. And the mention of Yuto would deny him of that.  
  
"Is the park okay then?" Hikaru asked as they passed the tea shop. Hopefully, the people inside it didn't see them and hopefully, Risako didn't see the people inside the shop as well. "I think so. I don't have any place in mid anyway." Risako responded nonchalantly. "How's school then?" Hikaru asked as they finally got far from the tea house.  
  
"The usual. Hikaru sempai sounds very serious today. What's up?" Risako asked throwing her ice cream cup and disposable spoon at some trash bin they just passed. "I am not." Hikaru said but he wasn't sure. He might be acting very strange today. "If you say so." Risako said with a shrug. "Ah~! Isn't she from our school?" she added with a question as she pointed ahead.  
  
Hikaru's eyes searched the park and spotted her immediately. She was talking to a third year from the same department as he is. It seemed as though the two of them are having a very good time. And if they were close, they could have heard that Nagayama Kento was very pleased having a chance to converse with her like that.  
  
Closing her eyes, Risako thought hard. "What's her name again?" she asked herself but Hikaru was able to hear her. He was about to respond when Risako opened her eyes and cut him before he even spoke. "Narumi sempai!" she said happy about the fact that she recalled who the girl was. At that, both Riko and Kento looked at their direction. Apparently, Risako spoke too loud.


	12. Chapter 12

 

"Isn't that Yaotome?" Kento asked. Not only is he the son of a minister, they also belong to the same department. There's no way Kento would mistake him for someone else. Riko just nodded at Kento, her eyes not leaving Risako who just called her. Kento assumed Riko would definitely recognize Hikaru like he did. "With his girlfriend?" Kento came up with another question yet again. Shrugging her shoulders, she shook her head. How in the world is she supposed to know? It's not like she's researching about the guy.

  
Hikaru nodded at the two before he started to turn away when Risako grabbed his arm. "Huh?" was the only thing he could say. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Kento and Riko who were looking at them inquiring. "Yaotome-kun, how are you?" Kento asked cheerfully. "Quite fine, thank you. And you?" Hikaru asked back with the same civility.

Sliding closer to Riko, Kento gave Hikaru and Risako a space to sit on. "Ah~ Enjoy being second year while you can. I barely have time for strolls and small chit-chats like this." Kento said with a smile. Riko and Risako just sat quietly at both ends of the bench. "I was quite surprised to see Narumi-san while I was taking a picture." he added as if it's related to his first statement.

Hikaru who had no idea what in the world was he talking about just nodded. "I didn't know she came back to Japan. The last time I met her was two years ago. I couldn't believe we're in the same school!" Kento continued with much enthusiasm. He wasn't even aware that he's making Riko feel awkward. "Good for you then." Risako finally said. It seems to her that this sempai has great liking for Narumi. "You think?!" Kento asked quite happy. "I guess." Risako said trying her best not to laugh.

"I think we should leave you two now. Sorry for intruding your conversation like this."Hikaru said smiling as he stood up. "We haven't even had introduction yet." Kento said. "This is Narumi Riko by the way." he added pointing at Riko. "We know each other." both Riko and Hikaru responded. "Well, aside from the fact that he's the son of a minister." Riko explained. "I also know he's a real jerk." she finished in a much lower tone. "Come again?" Kento asked. "I didn't catch the last one." he added. Riko just gave him a smile as she shook her head.

"Kawaii~" Risako said out of the blue. "She is, isn't she?" Kento said agreeing with Risako. To her embarrassment, Riko turned pink. "Nagayama-san. . ." she started as she tugged on his sleeve. Hikaru watched her quietly trying to stop himself from speaking. Otherwise, he would have completely agreed with Risako and Kento. 

"I'm sorry." Keto said laughing a bit. "We're just saying the truth, ne?" he added addressing Risako. "What's your name again?" he finished with a question. "Sugaya Risako." she answered. "Ah! You're pretty popular in high school aren't you?" Kento said clapping his hands after hearing her name. Risako shook her head before she spoke. "I don't know about that." she answered. "Nakajima has told me about you." Kento explained.

"Yuto did?" both Hikaru and Risako asked. Hikaru had no idea Yuto's been at the Photography department at all. "Oh, no. Nakajima Kento. He's the son of our neighbor. I was tutoring him before." Kento answered. "It seems that Risa-chan has an admirer." Hikaru joked. "Don't make me disrespect you." Risako said with a mock grin. Riko could not help herself from laughing at Risako's and Hikaru's expressions that her eyes actually watered. "I'm sorry." she said nodding at them. Hikaru actually blushed at the sight of her glowing with life like that.  
\-------  
"Sorry I was not able to reply." Hikaru said tapping Yuya at the back. Last Saturday, he received a text message from Yuya saying thank you. He was not able to respond because he, although he'd very much like to deny it, was too preoccupied with his admiration for Riko. "I would have guessed you'd say 'you're welcome' anyway so there's no need for apologies." Yuya responded.

"Ahm~ actually you're wrong. I was going to reply, 'what for?' but I was having a chat with Nagayama sempai." Hikaru said. He did not mention having seen Riko there. Kota's joke would prove to be very effective. After all, Kota did say he might get to catch her. He honestly didn't intend to actually follow her but who would prove his innocence?

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru closed his eyes to clear his head. It's been clouded these past few days. "So, why send me that message again?" he asked. "Oh, that? Never mind." Yuya responded scratching his head. Hikaru doubted it's nothing at the sight of Yuya getting red. "If it's because of my offering Aya-chan my seat next to yours, no problem." Hikaru said winking at Yuya. To his embarrassment, Yuya clapped a hand to his face for cover. "Don't be shy about it." Hikaru said laughing.

"Yeah~ don't be shy about it." Kota said taking his seat next to Yuya. "Right?" Hikaru said with a smile as he leaned on his seat. It's one break time the three of them get to share. Their schedules matched this day. "Yes. You shouldn't be shy about following Riko-chan." Kota said sticking his tongue out at Hikaru. Yuya, wide-eyed at the revelation, laughed out loud at Hikaru's surprised expression.

Closing his eyes and opening them again, Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "I did nothing of the sort." he said in his defense. "We had dinner at their house last night and she told me about seeing you at the park." Kota relayed. "Yes, I was at the park but I didn't follow her. How on earth should I know she'd be there?" he said throwing Yuya a dark look as he seem to enjoy what he's hearing. "I don't know. If your feet lead you there, it's where you should be man." Yuya said smartly as if he knew what he was saying.

Eyes twinkling, Kota put a hand on Hikaru's lap. "You're actually grossing me out right now. What's with those eyes?" the latter asked feeling a bit apprehensive. It's as if Kota knew something that he doesn't. "Can you do me a favor?" Kota asked. "Should have guessed." Hikaru said looking at Kota with great disgust. It's as if the latter said something very offensive for his part.

"NO. . .WAY. . ." Hikaru said waving his hand in the air as if trying to shoo a fly away. "There's no way I'm doing that." he added. Yuya thought it was best to sit back and let them debate on their own as he laughed at the two in his mind. "You just publicly humiliated me and now you're asking for that favor. Are you honestly thinking I'd do that?" Hikaru said. "Solve it on your own Ko-chan." he finished with a contemptuous smile.  
\-------  
"Ouch!" Yuri said a bit annoyed as he gave Keito a sharp glare. Apparently, Keito smacked him on the head with a notebook. "Don't smile to yourself then. It looks creepy." Keito answered. "You're just jealous because you don't have a reason to be happy." Yuri said giving Keito a mock grin. "Now I'm thinking whether talking to a girl did you any good." Keito said. "Well it did me good." Mirai said completely intruding other people's conversation. "I feel quite happy that Yuri's talking to us without having to grunt at what we're saying." she added.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri looked at Mirai in such a way that she actually took a step backwards. "You really are creepy." Mirai said looking at Keito for back up. It's as if Yuri's feeling bad for her but for what, she did not know. Standing up, Yuri put a hand on Mirai's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he bowed at her and opened his eyes again. "I'm sorry." he said. "Huh?" both Mirai and Keito asked, quite perplexed at Yuri's sudden change of mood.

"I mean about your date with Yama-chan." Yuri said not taking his hand off Mirai's shoulder. "We didn't mean for it to go that bad." he added. "Yama-chan should be blamed for taking you there." he finished. Letting out a small laugh, Mirai put a hand on her chest. "You frightened me for a while there." she said smiling. "Lets not talk about him standing up like that and asking for your cooperation. I feel bad for his pride." she added quite amused at the recollection of Ryosuke being attacked by Masako at the tea house.

"Are you okay?" Yuto asked. Ryosuke just choked on his drink. His eyes were watering as he coughed. "Do I look like it?" Ryosuke asked, red in the face. "Can you ask me smart questions next time?" he added coughing still. looking to his side, Ryosuke tried to pull off a smile.

"Thank you." he said to his girl classmate who happens to be rubbing his back. "No problem." she said with a smile. Mayuko Fukuda, was one of the girls Ryosuke found outstanding among others in high school. She's been his classmate since his second year in elementary and the very thing that Ryosuke liked about her is the fact that she doesn't flail at the sight of him. She always seemed so out of the box. Not the usual.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Mayuko eyed him. When she was sure that he was okay, that's when she gave him a smile before she left and sat back to her chair. "Some people must be talking about you." Yuto said. "You honestly believe that supersition?" Ryosuke asked shaking his head at Yuto's disappointing hypothesis.

"By the way, is it okay if we'd wait for Risa after school?" Yuto asked. Ryosuke said, to Yuto's surprise even, that he'd be too embarrassed having to face Mirai after what happened last Saturday and he'd rather join Yuto leave the school instead. "I'm cool with anything." Ryosuke replied.  
\-------  
"Why are you always doing this?" both Hikaru and Riko asked. Kota smiled at the two of them. "Don't think you can get away with that!" again, both Hikaru and Riko chorused. It was hard to get mad at someone smiling innocently before you. Hikaru wondered why he kept falling for Kota's trap all the time.

"I was just informed about it. Sorry. It's not like I decided it on my own." Kota explained. The soccer team suddenly arranged a practice today and now he's put Hikaru and Riko in a tight situation.

"You shouldn't have volunteered to take me then!"  
"You shouldn't have volunteered to take her then!"

He knew he'd hear that from the two. He was prepared for that. He knew that he can ask other people for that favor but he also was aware that only Hikaru will surely do the job if it really mattered to him. "This is the last time. I promise." Kota said his hands together as in prayer. "Just call a taxi for me before you leave." Riko said. "Sorry I can't do that. I just asked him to take you. It would be rude to cancel." Kota said looking very apologetic.

Closing her eyes and opening them again, Riko exhaled in resignation. Seeing that Riko finally accepted defeat in this round, Hikaru took it in his hands to save her. "Oh well. You owe me a guitar then." Hikaru said addressing Kota. "Yes, I know." Kota said with a grimace. He did say he'd buy Hikaru a new one if the latter would agree to do him a favor.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Hikaru said when he felt Riko's hands closed on his coat just to his waist. "Hmn?" Riko asked obviously only aware of the fact that she needs to bear being this close to him again. "What I said last Saturday." Hikaru reminded. "Let her leave. It's not like the fun would be less without her." he added as he started the motor.

"You left too didn't you? I knew you said that because you understood my message." Riko responded in a low voice. Hikaru barely heard her. "You understood that I was just giving Elena and Ko-chan some space." she added with a sigh immediately following her statement. She knew it was impossible to communicate with him. The motorcycle's roar's loud enough to drain whatever sound the two of them would make.

Bowing to Hikaru, Riko turned her back at him. "Aren't you going to invite me to watch you?" she heard him say from behind. Turning slowly to face him, Riko tilted her head to the right. "Eh?" she said, her eyes read confusion. "No. I mean, shouldn't you at least invite me as sort of thank you for bringing you here," Hikaru said putting a hand on his nape. The other, he raised in mid air for him to be able to tell the time from his watch. "On time." he finished after reading five fifteen. Narrowing her eyes which met his in doubt, Riko finally nodded. "If you say so." she said leading the way. Hikaru just followed.  
\-------  
"I just received Risa's message. Wait for me here okay?" Yuto said. Ryosuke finally found it in himself to laugh that day at Yuto's predictable act. "Do you really need to go there? She has feet you know. You could just tell her we'd wait for her here." Ryosuke responded amused at his best friend.

Right now, Yuto looked as if he was begging him to let him go and pick Risako up at the Baseball field. At the team's box that is. Risako would probably be taking cover as the rain started to pour. "Exactly what are you to her? Slave?" Ryosuke asked. "It wouldn't take too long." Yuto said.

"Go. Don't worry about me. I can go home by myself." Risako said with a smile. "Are you sure?" Aoi and Airi chorused. "Of course. Yu-chan will be here any moment." Risako informed. "Call me when you get home." Airi said before she went to Yuri.

Yuri wore his bright smile as he stood not very far from where the three girls were. He and Ryutaro were waiting for their girlfriends at the left side of the team's box just near the exit. He was quite happy at what Airi said. He was very glad that she is very thoughtful of her friends. It must be that, which drew him to her.

"You go first." Ryutaro said putting a hand at Aoi's waist to guide her through the exit. He was holding the umbrella for the two of them. If he was to make sure she doesn't get wet, he'd definitely try and take control of everything. Letting her walk ahead of him by the right distance, he'd be able to perfectly manipulate the umbrella according to her movements.

"Where do you want to go?" Ryutaro asked her. Aoi stopped walking. It wasn't a part of his calculation. He accidentally stepped on her foot as she spinned to look at him. "Ouch~" Aoi said pouting. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Ryutaro said quite disappointed at himself for making such a stupid move. "You shouldn't have stopped walking!" he added taking his anger out on her.

Ryutaro watched Aoi's eyes widen at him raising his voice like that. "Pardon?" Aoi asked. Ryutaro read outrage from her face. "Just so you know, you stepped on my foot. I didn't do anything to deserve your anger like that." she added. He could tell she was totally mad at him right now.

Taking her bag from him, Aoi searched inside. It didn't take long for her to get what she wanted from it. In an instant, she was a few steps away from him. Apparently, she had an umbrella, Ryutaro found out just now. "Aoi!" he called running towards her. He didn't care if he was splashing water.

"I'm sorry. I mean it this time." Ryutaro said as he catched her pace. "Oh, and you didn't mean it the first time?" she asked not looking at him. "Will you stop?" Ryutaro said. He wanted to talk to her with the two of them facing each other. "You wanted me to keep walking right? Now you want me to stop. Can you please just choose one?" Aoi said quite annoyed.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ryutaro responded. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. Aoi, from his tone knew that he was sincere. "I actually told you I didn't have an umbrella so we could share yours. I was hoping you'd be very happy about it but. . ." she said but her words trailed off and tears started falling from her eyes.  
\-------  
"Don't." Airi said taking a grip of Yuri's arm. "Let them fix it on their own." she added. They weren't exactly too far from where Ryutaro and Aoi were. "And don't step out into the rain." she finished. She was the one holding the umbrella they're sharing.

"But Aoi's already crying." Yuri said. "And what is it that you could do to be of help?" Airi pointed out. "At least if we interfere they'd stop arguing." Yuri answered. "They'd stop but that doesn't mean whatever it is they're arguing about will be solved." Airi said. "Okay, I won't contradict with you anymore. I don't want us to end up arguing." Yuri said.

Airi just had to laugh at Yuri. He looked really cute looking a bit apprehensive. "Don't be silly." Airi said pulling Yuri even closer. "I was just jealous that you're worrying about a girl other than myself." she added jokingly. "Don't be silly." Yuri said looking very smug.

Ryutaro at this moment didn't know what to do. Wiping Aoi's tears with his free hand, Ryutaro leaned forward just enough for him to be able to whisper to her. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her ear. Pushing back the strands of her hair that covered her face, Ryutaro kissed her on the cheek.

"I told you, they can fix it on their own." Airi said as the two of them just passed Ryutaro and Aoi who appeared to have made up already. "Yes. Now I'm jealous." Yuri said pouting. Airi, at Yuri's words shook her head as she bit her lower lip. Smiling, she spoke. "Alright." she said stopping on her tracks. That, which stopped Yuri too as she was holding him by the arm.

Without warning, Airi gave Yuri a kiss. Yuri almost lost his balance at the sudden gesture. He did joke about it but he didn't expect her to kiss him on the lips. He can feel rain drops on his shoulder as Airi's hold on the umbrella became loose. It didn't matter. Right now, he wanted to freeze this moment if he can.

Ryosuke looked around and spotted Yuto and Risako coming close. It seemed as though the two of them are talking about something very funny as the two of them laughed. Risako was acting as though she was trying to hit a ball but missed. It's the first time he saw them like that. Most of the time, Risako was wrestling Yuto and the latter would always fail to complain.  
\-------  
A lot of students have already gone home. It was because they waited for Risako that they were caught by the rain. Have they gone home much earlier, he wouldn't have had to worry about getting wet. It was a good thing though that he was never able to spot Mirai as he stood there. He was trying his best to recover from last Saturday before giving it another shot. He wasn't at all used to having his cool go down the drain.

"Ask Yuto. He brought two." Ryosuke heard one of their classmates say to another. Apparently, some were not able to go home early like they did. Standing not so far from where he was were Takei Emi and her usual crowd. Immediately, Ryosuke looked back at Risako and Yuto now just a few steps away from him.

"Ahm~ Yuto, could I possibly borrow an umbrella?" Emi asked as soon as Yuto and Risako came into a halt next to him. Ryosuke was about to speak in Yuto's stead when he was cut before he spoke. "Sorry but the other one's for Risa." Yuto said looking very apologetic. Before he left the house, he heard on the news that it will rain. Ryosuke felt a bit down as he was expecting Yuto would lend him the other one. "Oh~ it's fine." Emi said but Ryosuke noticed that she was a bit disappointed. And he was very sure the umbrella has got nothing to do with it. Risako just stood there looking at Emi then to Yuto then back to Emi again.

Looking at Risako, Yuto handed her an umbrella. Risako took it without hesitation. Shaking his head, he switched his attention to Emi. "Here. You can take mine." he said handing her his other umbrella. "Are you sure?" Emi asked. Yuto just nodded before he motioned for Ryosuke to start walking. The latter looked as if he was asking for something very impossible.

"Go." Jingi said giving Mirai a slight push. Mirai looked at him hesitation written on her face. "I can go home by myself. Or I could join you." Jingi added. "Please do join." Mirai said. Smiling, Jingi nodded. Gathering her courage, Mirai walked towards him.

"How could you possibly ask me to start walk. . ." Ryosuke started but his words trailed off at the sight of her. She smiled at him and gestured for him to start walking just like Yuto did. "So, where are we going next time?" Mirai asked as she too walked next to him, sharing him her umbrella. If Mirai didn't find it hard to breathe for a moment there, she could have laughed at his expression. He looked as if he's the happiest person alive.

Yuto grinned at the sight of his best friend looking so childishly happy as he took off his coat and put it just above his head for cover as he too stepped into the rain, Risako walking just a little behind him. It was priceless to see Ryosuke like that. He was used to seeing him being followed by a lot of girls and it's quite a sight to watch him follow a girl instead. "Eh?" he said as the rain stopped wetting him.  
\-------  
"Are you trying to catch a cold?" Risako asked. Laughing a little, Risako pointed at his face. "You're having a fever already." she said referring to his now red face. What she didn't know was the fact that her standing so close to him like that without trying to hurt him made him blush. "I-I'm not." Yuto said almost failing to complete his already short statement. "You can't be sick when I'm here." Risako said looking ahead totally oblivious of the fact that Yuto was watching her. "I wouldn't know what to do without you." she added.

For a while, Risako closed her eyes and bit her lip. "What am I saying?" she asked herself. "It is true that you can't do without him." replied her mind. "You'd be crippled." it added. "Alright. Alright. I'm not as strong as I think." she responded. "Are you okay?" Yuto asked looking a bit apprehensive.

"I'm fine." Risako replied. She almost jumped a mile away from him if it weren't for the fact that he was holding her chin. With narrowed eyes, Yuto examined her face. Risako could see his face turn deep red unknowing that hers did too. "You seem to space out these past few days." Yuto said taking his hand and eyes off her. One second longer with them being like that, Yuto swore he would have kissed her.

Shaking his head, Yuto took a deep breath. Right now, he's thinking why on earth would he want to kiss her. "Let me." he said taking the umbrella from her. "I was thinking you'd never take it. My arm's kind of cramping already." Risako said clapping a hand on his back. "Ouch! Is that what you're calling cramping?" Yuto asked a bit annoyed. At that, the two of them completely forgot how awkward it was earlier.

"You choose the place." Ryosuke said as he gestured for Jingi to join them. The latter just shook his head and winked at him when Mirai wasn't looking. Ryosuke nodded at him as a form of thank you. "Themed parks are okay I think." Mirai said but she wasn't sure if he would like it. "That would be cool. Anywhere is." Ryosuke said with a smile. "As long as you're there." he added.

Mirai literally laughed at Ryosuke's cheeky line. "Really?" she asked still laughing. The umbrella wiggled as she did so, a bit of rain drops sprinkled at their heads. "Yes. Only when none of my friends are around though." he answered trying to recover from being very tacky and come back as being fly. "I wonder why I only find you quite charming just now." she said truthfully. It was a good thing that she was looking ahead. Otherwise, she would have seen how red his face have become from flattery.

"Eh?" Elena said. She was watching the soccer practice and just as the practice ended and the players got out of the field, the rain poured. Immediately, she ran towards the exit from the bleachers and searched her bag for her umbrella. "Unbelievable." she said to herself when she found it not. She was actually wondering why she still watched the practice when Koji wasn't even around.  
\-------  
Hikaru took his usual seat at the last row of the seats at the upper box. It was actually odd saying it's his usual seat when it's just his second time sitting there. Clicking his tongue, Hikaru closed his hand and opened it again. He was quite annoyed at the musical director. Riko has been playing for quite some time now and she hasn't finished any of what she's started as the musical director kept on finding a fault with her playing.

"Don't take it to heart." Takeru said as he sat next to Riko. Hikaru guessed they're taking a break when Takeru, as he was introduced, left his piano and went to Riko's side of the stage. "I don't. You think I was being distracted by that? If you did, then you don't know me at all." Riko said smiling mischievously. "You're just trying to act strong." Takeru said. Hikaru, although he can barely see their expressions and could obviously not hear them, could clearly see their movements.

Leaning towards Takeru, Riko whispered. "I was generally trying to piss him off." she said. "You're kidding." Takeru said looking at Riko with wide eyes. "I don't know why he's picking on me when you're there. I'm not to be shamed in front of the son of a minister just because his wife doesn't talk to him." Riko said pouting. "You're a devil in disguise you know that?" Takeru said ruffling her hair. "You don't need to remind me. I don't forget." Riko said trying to get a glimpse of Hikaru at the top box but she wasn't able to spot him.

"Look at the group of students to your right." Daiki said. "Why?" Shiori asked as she spooned ice cream from her bowl. "Obviously." Daiki said pointing at himself. Shiori laughed at his statement. "Oh come on. Don't be too narcissistic." Shiori said but she couldn't help but look at where he asked her to. He wasn't lying when he said they were indeed talking about him. They were giggling as they looked towards their direction.

"They were just curious." Shiori said taking her eyes off the group of students. "About me." Daiki said grinning. "Very funny." Shiori said her eyes narrowed. "They were curious about the fact that we're eating ice cream when it's raining." she added pointing outside the convenient store they're in. "Is my Shiori getting jealous?" Daiki asked. "No way. That cute shop keeper's totally into me. And so is that guy." Shiori said pointing at Daiki's left. At that, Daiki pouted.

It didn't take long before Daiki's smile came back as one of the girl students walked towards their direction. Shiori noticed his sudden change of expression that she looked to her right and saw a very pretty girl walk up to them. Smirking, Shiori turned her back at the girl and pulled Daiki to her to give him a kiss.

"Come here." Kei said as he pulled Izumi close. "I won't get wet." Izumi said smiling. "This umbrella's the size of those umbrellas you see at the beach." she added. That's an exaggeration though. "I don't care. I want to be close." Kei said almost squeezing Izumi as he tightened his arm around her waist. 

"Don't be like that. I might get used to you being like this and I'll end up wanting to be beside you especially when I'm alone." Izumi joked. "That's what I'm trying to impose on you. You're on the right track." Kei said as he kissed Izumi on the cheek.  
\-------  
Wide-eyed, Elena looked up and found an umbrella covering her. Looking sideways he saw Kota smiling at her. "Where are you headed?" he asked. "Uhm~ home." she answered. "I see. I'll take you to your ride." Kota offered. "That is, if you don't mind." he added seeing that Elena looked a little bit unsure.

"Actually, I don't have a ride." Elena confessed. Kota can tell she's embarrassed right now. He didn't want to make her feel that way towards him. "I'll take you." again he offered. "A-are you sure?" Elena asked. "Yes." Kota answered almost immediately. There was not a hint of hesitation when he answered her. "But you've already paid." Elena said.

"Eh?" Kota asked as the two of them walked. "I mean, aren't you doing this because you still feel guilty about the soccer ball incident?" Elena reminded. "Probably. Or I'm doing this just because I don't want to see you getting wet." Kota said truthfully. "Why do you care?" Elena asked. "Would you rather I didn't?" Kota asked back. "I don't know." Elena responded unable to think of another word to say. He seems to have an answer to everything.

"Let me." Kota said gesturing for her to give him her bag. Unable to understand his actions, Elena just nodded and gave him what he asked for. Eyes full of wonder, Elena watched him walking the same pace as hers. Kota was trying his best not to look back at her. It was painful not to do so, but it's the only way he could keep his head straight.

"Takaki Yuya." he heard her say. He wouldn't mistake her for someone else this time. Looking to his side, he saw her. Oomasa Aya, the girl who he's been wanting to see. "Hello." he said. "Very formal are we not?" she asked smiling at him. The truth is that he didn't know what to say despite the desire to see her. He has already accepted the fact that he can't come up with long sentences when she's around. He wondered why everything about her is vexing yet everything about her makes him want to get to know her more.

Winking at him, Aya ran into the rain and stopped a  couple of yards away from him. "What are you still doing there?" she asked him. Her smile's a bright sun in the rain. "Eh?" he said loud enough for her to hear. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the rain?" she said walking up to him. "I don't have an umbrella. Neither do you I suppose. The rain wouldn't bite." she added taking his hands in hers and pulling him into the rain.

"What are you up to these days?" Aya asked. "We just met last Saturday." Yuya answered aware that she's still holding one of his hands with her own. "I know. But we didn't talk that much. It was like me talking to Elena and you were talking to Yabu-kun." Aya reminded. It was pretty much like hanging in the same place but not hanging in together.

"Projects. And pretty much that's it." Yuya answered. "I see. How boring." Aya said breaking her hold of him. "Well, it's not like mine's any better. I deal with dirt all the time." she said looking up and just taking it all in. The rain on her face, the cold air on her skin, she was embracing them all like these were a part of her. Yuya can't help himself from liking her the way he does right now.  
\-------  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Riko took a deep breath. It was already seven and it seemed to her that it rained. Takeru, thanks to his mom, was able to get out of the concert hall at the right time. They actually offered to take her home if it weren't for the fact that the music director told her to stay for more practice.

With a sigh, Riko put a hand in the air to hail a taxi. Much to her surprise though when someone grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her from doing so. "Eh?" she said startled as she looked at the hand holding her. Looking to her right, she saw Hikaru apparently looking at her as well. "I won't get the guitar if I did just half of the deal." he said letting go of her.

"Excuse me?" Riko asked obviously lost. "I need to take you home as well." Hikaru said casually. "Oh?" Riko asked doubtful. "Then I'll just tell Ko-chan you did." she added raising her hand the second time but he stopped her yet again. "No can do. Ko-chan knows when I'm lying." Hikaru said practically dragging her with him. "I'll just lie for you." Riko insisted trying to take his hand off her wrist. It's what she's afraid of. Having to spend some time with him. They're always trying to outsmart each other and she's not in the mood for that today.

If she wasn't biting her lower lip, she would have shouted, "Great!" with much sarcasm at the fact that it's now raining and the two of them are wet. "Where are we exactly?!" she asked when she recognized the place not. When her vision cleared, that's when she recognized where they are. She's been there once and she had not thought about going back.

"I'm home." Hikaru said when they got in. Immediately, an old lady approached them. "I'll clean up later. Don't do anything." Hikaru said addressing the old woman. It's as if he's got the hang of dragging her around. Riko was too confused to even speak much more protest. They're taking the stairs now and she has no idea where he's taking her.

"Wait. Don't move." he said letting her go. Riko just watched him get inside a room as she felt her wrist. His dragging her around hurt but she was just too perplexed that she can't say anything. Not another minute passed when he returned with some clothes with him. "I don't have anything that you could use but these will do for the mean time." Hikaru said pushing her towards another room.

"Eh?" Riko said turning around but when she did, he already closed the door on her. With a sigh, Riko looked around the room. It seemed as though it's a guest room. It wasn't so hard to find the bathroom. With a heavy heart, Riko got in and did what she's supposed to do. Her changing didn't take too long. Her contemplating did.

She was about to go to the room where they first stopped when she heard his voice. "I told you I'll clean up later. Take your seat. Let me do this." Hikaru said. Riko can see them from up-stairs.  Hikaru was asking the old woman to sit.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she found him wiping the floor dry. It was a very unusual sight. She didn't expect that from him. "Why didn't you tell me we have a guest?" asked another lady who she assume is Hikaru's mom. "Hello." the lady said with a smile. Riko could do nothing but nod. "You seem very familiar." said the lady in her early 40's. "Ah! Aren't you Narumi-san?" she added as she got close.

Finally managing a smile, Riko spoke. "Yes." she answered. "It's a great pleasure to have you here." the lady said taking her hands. "Hikaru~" the lady continued speaking. "Why did you not lend her my clothes?" she asked. Letting out a deep sigh, Hikaru stood up and looked at his mom who was standing behind him. Next to his mom was Riko wearing his clothes.

Running, Keito fell into the same pace as hers. Wide-eyed, Masako looked at the person beside her. He was holding her hand even. "I didn't follow you." Keito said in his defense. "Did I say you were?" Masako replied with a question. She looked at him then to her hand in his and then she returned her attention back to him. Coughing a little, Keito took his hand off hers.

He just did that to take cover from the rain. She was holding the umbrella so he had to hold her hand to move the position of the umbrella in such a way that both of them will be covered. "I think it's natural." Keito said. "What is?" Masako asked as the two of them walked. "When you speak first, I answer with a question. When I speak first, you answer with a question." Keito explained. "What?" Masako asked. "See." Keito said pointing at her. Getting his point, Masako laughed. Keito could not help but join her.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Trying not to swallow, Hikaru switched his attention back at his mom. "Your room is locked." he said distracted. "Oh, you're right." his mom said not letting go of Riko's hand. "Should you like, we could go upstairs and have you wear women's clothes." she added with a smile to their guest. Smiling back, Riko shook her head in refusal to go upstairs the second time.  
  
"These are fine. I'm not that picky with clothes." Riko said truthfully. "You're the same as my son then." Hikaru's mom said. Riko did not know whether to smile or frown at the comparison. Closing a hand on the shirt sleeve, Riko spoke. "There's that probably." she said. "And these seem to be comfortable. It's quite cold and these are a little bigger than my own clothes. It's like a blanket." she added.  
  
It's a good thing that Hikaru returned to drying the floor. Otherwise, they'd notice that he's gone red. Closing his eyes then opening them again, Hikaru wiped the floor with much enthusiasm as if he's trying to remove some stain which isn't actually there. The truth is that he's trying to erase her image in his mind right now. Quite perverted as he seem to find her very enticing in his clothes. Greatly different from the time he saw her wearing short shorts, his, covered her legs to her knees but it gave the same feeling anyway. Actually, if he would compare. . .Stop! What are you thinking? he asked himself.  
  
"This is me." Elena said when their house came into view. "Thank you." she said with a smile before she tried to push open the door which afterwards, she failed to do so when Kota stopped her. "Hm?" she said looking back at him with those innocent eyes. Kota was stunned for a while. She isn't very far from where he is. In fact it's just a matter of inches if he'd dare measure the distance.  
  
"Wait." he said immediately opening the door to his side. Elena watched him walk to her side and open the door for her. He has the umbrella ready for her cover. "Oh~" Elena said quite touched by his gestures towards her. He even walked her up to the gates and handed her the umbrella. Smiling, Elena stood in tip-toe to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
That's what she was aiming for at least but she missed. If his heart was beating fast just a moment ago, it just found time to stop. Elena's did too. It was probably a minute which just passed before Elena got her feet flat on the ground again. The two of them stood speechless blinking at each other. Kota couldn't think of anything to say. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I need to go. Thank you." Elena said almost immediately before she pushed open the gates and walked towards the front door.  
  
"How embarrassing!" Elena hissed at herself. How could she possibly do a bold thing like that?! Shiori and Daiki kissing is okay. They're in a relationship. What she and Kota shared a few moments ago would be classified as what? An accident? A mistake? she asked herself. "Idiocy. That's what it is Elena." she said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
In the car, Kota kept quiet looking ahead. He hasn't started the engine yet as he was still thinking about what just happened back there. He was so sure that he didn't want to fall for her from the start but all he kept doing was to be close to her. That kiss only confirmed how much he'd be willing to forget whatever promise he had to himself.  
\-------  
"So~" Masako started. "If you weren't following me, what were you up to?" she asked. "Honestly, don't think that I'd be head over heels for you just because you're a star." Keito said. "Oh I'm not. I mean, I'm a star, yes but I'm not thinking what you're thinking that I'm thinking." Masako said. "What are we thinking again?" she added with a question. Keito just had to laugh at this girl who's standing next to him.  
  
"I was at the pastry shop." Keito said, answering her first question. "Oh~ You like sweets?" Masako asked looking very much interested. "Kind of." Keito said. "And then you saw me." Masako added. "Yes. Exactly. I remembered I shouldn't have been in the pastry shop but the convenient store instead. So, I got out of the pastry shop to go to the convenient store and buy myself an umbrella but I saw you and divd, I might as well ask if I could share yours." Keito relayed.  
  
When Keito looked to his side, he saw her wearing a wide smile. "What?" Keito asked a bit apprehensive. It's like she knows something that he doesn't. "It's like the first time I've actually received such a long response from you." Masako said. She did have a point. "We're friends, aren't we?" he said using her own alibi against her. "Hmm~" Masako responded nodding her head, her smile remained on her face.  
  
"No, no, no. Don't hang up yet." Kei said. "Kei~" Izumi said as she went down the stairs to go to the dining room. "Are you in the dining room already?" he asked. "No. Stairs." Izumi responded. "Great. You can still talk to me." Kei said sounding very cheerful from the other line. "I really need to hang up. No gadgets at dinner time remember?" Izumi reminded.   
  
When Kei had his first dinner at the Fujimoto's, he was surprised when her mother confiscated their cell phones and put them in a basket. It was a rule at the table, Izumi explained. "Yes. Yes. Call me later." he said not hanging up. He's still waiting for her to answer. "Why do I have to? We would run out of things to talk about you know." Izumi said as she got in the dining room.  
  
"Then we'll talk about the ones we've already talked about before. If you want, I'll always give the topic." Kei said. "I'll confiscate that little miss." he heard her mom say. "Don't worry Inoo-kun, I'll remind her to call you later." she added. Izumi heard Kei laugh from the other line. "You heard that. Call me." Kei said. "Just a sec." he heard Izumi say. It was probably addressed to her mom. "Okay. I'll hang up now." she added making a sound that of a kiss before she ended the call.  
  
"You what?!" Shiori asked startled at the news. "It was an accident." Elena said from the other line. As soon as she got in her room, it was Shiori whom she called. "Accident or not, you kissed him!" Shiori said. "I know. You think I didn't?" Elena said a bit exasperated. "What I'm trying to point out is that you really intended to kiss him. You just missed your mark but you intended that nonetheless." Shiori tried to make her point. Elena understood but she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"So?" Shiori asked. "So what?" Elena asked back. "How will you face him?" Shiori inquired. "I don't know. That's why I called you didn't I?" Elena responded with another question yet. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to deal with that." Shiori said. "But you kissed Arioka first didn't you?" Elena reminded. It was a good thing they can't see each other. They would have laughed at each other as both of them were red in the face.  
  
There was a pause from the other line by a few seconds then Shiori spoke again. "That's true. I intended that as well, I guess. But I didn't miss my mark." she said. She can hear Elena's sigh of resignation from the other end. "Tell you what, I'll just have dinner and then I'll call you back. Probably by that time I'd have something better to say." Shiori said. "Okay." Elena responded.  
\-------  
"Excuse me." Riko said nodding at Hikaru's mom. The latter returned the gesture with a smile. "I'll be home in," Riko said looking at her watch. She didn't know what to say actually because she didn't know when will Hikaru mention about it. Suddenly, Riko felt very defenseless in his domain. "Let me." his mom says to her with a smile before she even finished what she was already failing to end.  
  
Hesitant, Riko gave her cell phone to his mom. The elder lady gladly accepted it and walked a few steps away from her. Riko stood just beside Hikaru who's busy with the drying still. When he stood up, he looked at her inquiring as he switched his attention from her to his mom. Riko just shook her head in wonder.  
  
Smiling widely, Hikaru's mom walked towards the two of them. "Don't worry, I told them you'll be a little late but my son is going to bring you home safely." she said returning her cell phone. "Eh?" Riko can't help but say. She had no intention of staying any longer. She was just waiting for Hikaru to finish what he's doing so she could ask him how on earth can she go home. "It looks like I did something wrong. I should have asked whether you wanted to stay a little longer." his mom said looking a bit sad.  
  
Riko could not help but feel really embarrassed about making his mom feel like she did something wrong just because she obviously appeared like she didn't want to stay a minute longer. "Ah~ No, no. I'd be glad to stay for a bit." she said forcing a smile and hoping it didn't look like it was done by force. Hikaru secretly laughed to himself seeing that she's being very kind. "The devil's turned docile. How interesting." he whispered to himself as he walked past her and his mom to dispose the cloths he used for wiping the floor dry.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so selfish, but would you delight me with a bit of piano playing?" he heard his mom ask Riko when he returned. "It'll be my pleasure." Riko responded with a smile. To Hikaru it appeared as though she was genuinely happy being asked to do so. He almost felt jealous about his mom's gesture towards her. It's like she instantly had the daughter she been wishing for. That's the false part of the jealousy. The truth is that he's jealous of his mom being able to talk to Riko without having to argue with her. Yet, he likes it when they're bickering. It's a strange thing.  
  
"It's nice isn't it?" his mom asked him while Riko was playing the piano, oblivious of the conversation between him and his mom. Hikaru just nodded in agreement. "Should you have gone with us, you could have seen her play other great melodies." his mom said looking at him as if he did something wrong. "When was that?" he asked with narrowed eyes trying to recall when did his parents invite him to watch a piano concert. "When you were too busy with your band. Should you have gone to London, your vacation would have been worthwhile." his mom answered.  
  
"That was very good. Come, I will show you something." Hikaru's mom said guiding Riko towards another door. Riko looked at Hikaru for help but it seemed to her he was enjoying the fact that she was helpless. Behind his mom, Riko threw him a sharp glare. Hikaru just smiled at her mockingly in return.  
  
When the door opened, Riko's eyes widened. It's nothing like she's seen before. It was a room full of guitars. From acoustics to electrics, there's for rhythm, lead and bass, they're all there. What's amazing about the room is that it didn't look like a guitar shop. It's as if it's a house for guitars. Or a museum because they're organized but the room didn't feel like a museum at all. "Hikaru's been collecting them." Hikaru's mom told her. Riko just nodded.  
  
"If he has this many," she started and then she searched for him who was earlier walking behind them. She found him at the other end of the room. He probably made his way across while she was taking a good look at the room. "Why do you need another one?" she finished with a question. Nobody heard her but herself. "That's his dark room. After dinner, I'll ask him to take you home." his mom told her as Hikaru vanished behind the door.  
\-------  
Eyes narrowed, Airi eyed her classmate and friend. "Is there something bothering you?" she asked. "Nothing." Risako responded. "Are you and Yuto fighting?" Airi asked again as the two of them passed the school gates. "No. Well, aside from the fact that I make him writhe in discomfort, I don't think the two of us are fighting." Risako responded quite amused at the thought of Yuto trying to break free from her.  
  
The same thought made her change her expression. "But maybe he hates me and he's not saying it because he's too much of a chicken." she said in a low tone. Break free, she thought. It's always been like that. Yuto's trying to break free from her. Maybe she's holding onto him too tight. But she's doing that cause she didn't want him gone.  
  
"Maybe. You always go to school together and today is different so I asked." Airi said unmindful of her words. When Risako sighed, that's when Airi realized what she just said. "Or he's just early or you are?" she added unsure. Risako had to laugh at her efforts to cheer her up. "Don't worry. We didn't fight. He doesn't hate me." Risako said. "I hope." she added with a rather weak smile. "And he's probably in their classroom right now because he left earlier." she finished.  
  
"Plus, is it enough of a basis? I  mean, just because we didn't go together, we're already fighting?" Risako said. They were already at the stairs. "Good morning!" they both said as they spotted their sempai. "Good morning." Mirai responded walking with them. "You and Aoi aren't together today. Does that mean you're in a fight?" Risako continued, getting back at Airi about their earlier topic.  
  
"No. It means she has a boyfriend." Airi answered. "And you don't?" Risako asked with a hint of sarcasm. Mirai laughed th the two. "Boyfriends differ of course. There's the overprotective type, the obsessive type," she started. "Yes, they're different." she added before they could interrupt her. "There's the thoughtful type, serious type, and a lot more." she finished.  
  
"And Yamada sempai is?" both Airi and Risako asked, wide smiles painted on their faces. "Not my boyfriend." Mirai said as if she was counting on that question that she actually had an immediate answer for it. "Wow. I'm impressed." said a girl from behind them. The three of them looked back and saw Masako not further than an arm's length away from them.  
  
"You seem to be adapting Yamada's way of getting himself out of the hot seat." Masako added falling into the same pace as theirs. "You know I wish you weren't so tactless like that." Mirai responded. She didn't know getting Yamada's attention would lead to her meeting these great girls walking along the school halls with her. "Am I? I hope Okamoto-kun won't mind me being such." Masako said casually.  
  
"Does that mean you like Okamoto-sempai?" Airi asked interested. "What's not to like?" Masako asked back. "Now that's totally like Ryo-sempai!" Risako said laughing. Not a second was wasted when the three joined her.  
  
"I hope you're not talking about me." they heard from behind. "What if we are?" Masako asked stopping from her tracks and giving him an eye. "Then you should continue doing so." Ryosuke answered matching Masako's act. "Fair enough but I'd rather talk about people other than yourself." Masako said. "That's good then. I'd be very troubled if I'd have to reject a model such as you are." Ryosuke replied her.  
  
"You have to be concerned about getting yourself rejected by Shida-sempai first." Risako interrupted. Mirai gave Risako the eye. Ryosuke finally found it in himself to shut up. Airi and Masako got the privilege of finding the three in an awkward position that they both chuckled.  
  
Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg~!  
  
"That's the bell!" Risako said with much enthusiasm. Thanks to the bell, she was saved from Mirai's laser eyes stare.  "Come on Airi." she added grabbing Airi by the arm and dragging the latter away from the three. "We'll see you around I guess." Airi said waving a hand. Masako continued laughing to her heart's content being left with Mirai and Ryosuke. Putting an arm around the latter's shoulder, she spoke. "I'll borrow him for the mean time okay?" she said jokingly at Mirai.  
\-------   
At lunch time, Ryosuke decided to stay in the classroom. He was worried about Yuto. He's usually always energetic and talkative but today he isn't. If today's a normal day, break time would mean Yuto immediately getting up from his seat and getting out of the room to go to the lunch room. And since Yuto isn't getting up and he seemed to be spacing out, Ryosuke divd today is different from the ordinary.  
  
"What's up?" Ryosuke asked. "Huh?" Yuto asked back quite alarmed hearing Ryosuke's voice. "Why do you seem so out of your mind today?" Ryosuke asked. "I am not." Yuto said standing up. He looked at Ryosuke as if his best friend was the one acting strange today. His eyes were narrowed as he made his way towards the door. "I bet you're too afraid to step outside this room today." Ryosuke said just as Yuto had his foot outside.  
  
At that, Yuto stopped. Ryosuke snickered behind him. "So?" Ryosuke said putting a hand on Yuto's shoulder. "So what? I forgot something." Yuto said walking back towards his seat and taking something from his bag. "What are you waiting for?" he asked pushing Ryosuke out of the room. The latter was left in wonder as the two of them got out of the classroom.  
  
"What are you? A freaking fugitive?" Ryosuke asked when he noticed that Yuto was finding it hard to relax in the lunch room. Once in a while, he'd look sideways as if he's being cautious about being caught. "No." Yuto responded closing his eyes and then opening them again. Ryosuke watched him as he shook his shoulders in disbelief.  
  
From the corners of his eyes, Ryosuke observed Yuto keenly. It was when Risako appeared in front of them that he at least got a hint what's making Yuto fret. At the sight of her, Yuto almost tripped on the floor. "I'll go ahead." Ryosuke said giving Yuto a hard slap at the back. He heard Yuto call him but he didn't want Yuto to depend on him in this one. If he's going to help Yuto, it's by leaving him alone to settle things with Risako. He's sure there's something that Yuto's apprehensive about Risako that is very much different from the truth that she always bully him. He's sure it's one issue only Yuto can solve on his own.  
  
Risako almost froze at the sight of Yuto. It's not like they were in bad terms and she was trying to hide from him. In fact, if she knew any better, she would have thought that he was the one trying to avoid her. I should be angry! she thought. She was feeling kind of worried since he didn't even tell her he'd go to school earlier. He could have sent her a message or something. It was bad enough that she was the one picking him up when they go to school, he didn't have to act like a jerk and not tell her anything.  
  
Wearing her usual cheerful expression, Risako continued walking as if it was a normal day. Across of her was Yuto trying to do the same. It was when they were a few steps from each other when they heard it.  
  
Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg~! was the bell.  
  
At that, Risako sped up and passed him without even patting him or something like she used to do when she's in a hurry. Yuto looked back and found her not. Shaking his head, Yuto walked towards their classroom. "Saved~" he said to himself. He didn't know what to say to her. After the nice gesture, Yuto can't help thinking how pretty she seemed to him. That same thought frightened him.  
\-------  
"Saved?!" both Shiori and Riko asked. The three of them were huddled together at the far end of the class room. Elena just got inside coming from the ladies room and she just said "saved" out of nowhere so the two asked. "No, I mean. . ." Elena answered a bit distracted as she looked at the door then back at the two. Shiori and Riko exchanged glances both of them unable to get anything sensible from Elena's statement.  
  
It's their free period for today. Kota didn't know that. "If you don't want to speak up, we could just talk about something else." Shiori suggested looking worried at Elena who's looking very troubled. "Something else like what? Daiki?" Riko asked her tone sarcastic. Not a day passed without his name being mentioned in their conversations. "Yes. And Yabu-kun." Shiori answered in the same manner.  
  
Nodding, Riko sat up straight and looked at Shiori meaningfully. "What?" Shiori asked looking very alarmed. "Yabu-kun, you say." Riko started. "Tell me something he hasn't told me yet." she added. It wasn't a secret that Riko and Kota are childhood friends and it wouldn't be a shock to know that Riko's interested about him.  
  
"You what?!" Riko said as soon as she was told of the thing that happened between Elena and Kota. "She didn't mean it." Shiori said in Elena's defense against Riko who's practically Kota's fiancée. "I'm not sure. According to what you told me, you intended to give him that. It just didn't go as you planned it." Riko said unable to believe what she was just told. "Don't be mad." Elena said taking hold of one of Riko's hand.  
  
To Shiori and Elena's surprise, Riko didn't look like she was about to burst into flames. Her eyes watered not from crying but from laughing. "I'm not. This is great news." said Riko who's in a giggling fit. "What?" Shiori asked unsure of what she heard. "I mean, Ko-chan's received a point from Elena." Riko answered as if it had sense. "I could hook you two up if you'd like that." she added suddenly getting serious.  
  
This time, it was Shiori who laughed at her statement. "She's right. I don't think you've thought about Seto-sempai when you got to know Yabu-kun." she said addressing Elena. "Eh?" Elena responded seeming uninformed. Riko just nodded in agreement. "Eh?" Elena said again.  
  
"Darn it!" Kota said clapping a hand on his forehead. "What's up?" Daiki asked when he spotted Kota who just got out from the high school building. "Nothing. You?" Kota asked back. Daiki could see that he was quite annoyed with something. Tilting his head to the right, Daiki answered. "I'm going to see Shiori." he said. "The bell just rang." Kota informed. Daiki's eyes rolled. It's not like he didn't hear it. He's practically just a few yards away from the building when the bell rang.  
  
"So?" Daiki asked looking at Kota as if the latter said something ridiculous to even contemplate with. "It's their free period. I don't see a problem in that." he added patting Kota at the back before he started to walk towards his destination. Immediately, Kota looked back and fell into step with Daiki. "I'm coming with you." he said grinning.  
  
While it is true that Riko's in that building, she isn't the reason why he was so eager to go there. Truth be spoken, he already spotted her when he was about to go to their class room. It's just that when she heard the bell, she immediately turned her back at him to get to class. If he knew it's free period, he would have pushed his luck. Wait! Is she avoiding me? he asked himself. If it was free period, she wouldn't need to hurry and get to class.  
\-------  
"How awesome!" Sanada Yuma said when he got inside their classroom. With a wide smile, he walked towards Elena, Riko and Shiori. "Sanada-kun, you seem to be in a good mood." Elena said moving her seat a bit closer to Shiori's so that Yuma's chair could squeeze in. "I am. It's free period." Yuma answered. "Should have divd." Shiori commented. "Un! Oh, and did I mention that I saw Arioka-sempai downstairs. He'd probably be headed here now." Yuma said as he crossed his legs.  
  
In an instant, Shiori's face lightened up. Elena just shook her head with a small smile. It's not like Daiki doesn't come during free period. "He's with Yabu-sempai." Yuma added looking at Riko. At that, it's not a question why Elena gasped. Riko and Shiori exchanged glances and put their heads together.  
  
"What do we do?" Elena asked. "Eh?" Yuma said ignorant of the situation. "Just talk to him." Riko suggested. It's the most normal thing Elena could do if she really didn't have feelings for Kota. "Why don't you stall him? You're the childhood friend after all." Shiori said addressing Riko. "Why should I do that?" Riko asked disapproving.  
  
"I don't know what's it about but I can hear you and I think the best thing to do when you're avoiding someone is to pretend that you're sleeping." Yuma said casually. "I do that all the time when my neighbor's punk son asks if I'm at home and invites me to hang out. Pretending that you're sick is okay too, it's just that you can't be sick all the time." he finished tilting his head to the right when he saw Daiki outside.  
  
"Now!" Shiori hissed at Elena as she stood up. Immediately, Elena rested her head on her arms on the desk. Riko just shook her head and looked at Yuma with a smile. "In the mean time, we can continue with our own lives." she said as Shiori walked towards the door to attend to Daiki.  
  
Lowering his head a little, Yuma spoke. "So why are you avoiding Yabu-sempai?" he inquired, addressing Elena. She was the one who pretended sleeping so it wasn't hard for Yuma to div who's avoiding who. "You think if she's sleeping, she would have spoken to answer your question?" Riko said looking at Yuma as if he had offended her. "No." Yuma answered clapping a hand on his forehead. "My point exactly." said Riko.  
\-------  
"Have I seen that before?" Kei asked as he sat next to Yuya. "It's a new one." Yuya answered. He too had his eyes fixed at the thing that Hikaru was holding. "That's neat. Has Kota seen it?" Kei asked again.  
  
From his guitar, Hikaru looked up and gave his full attention to Kei who seem to have all the questions in the world. Smiling widely, he spoke. "Of course. He gave it to me." he said, a grin followed after. "It's not your birthday." Kei said his eyes narrowed. "Don't be jealous. Just because I'm Ko-chan's bestest bud, doesn't mean he has to treat me a bit more important than you guys." Hikaru joked.  
  
"Ouch!" he said as Kei's hand immediately flew to the back of his head. "That's called being conceited." Kei said. "I was just joking. Can't you tell a joke when you hear one?" Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head where Kei hit him. "I should take Riko-chan to her next practice." Yuya said out of nowhere.  
  
"Aren't you into Aya-chan?" both Hikaru and Kei asked. "I am." Yuya answered with a smile. "So?" Kei pushed. "No, I mean, Hikaru got the guitar just because he did Kota a favor. Maybe, if I do it for him the next time, he'd give me something as a sign of gratitude right?" Yuya explained. Hikaru and Kei exchange glances. Both their expressions read outrage.  
  
"Honestly, can you be any dumber?" Kei asked addressing Yuya. "Are you trying to pick a fight? Cause I'm definitely going to take you on." Yuya answered. While it is indeed the fact that the guitar came as a reward due to favor, it doesn't mean that all favors have to be paid like so. "And you aren't exactly dirt poor. You sound like you can't buy your own wants. It's not something we'd expect to hear from the son of the man who owns practically all the sports gears stores in Japan." Hikaru said looking at his new guitar with gleaming eyes.  
  
"And why are you here?" he added addressing Kei. "Shouldn't I be? Last time I remembered, every student has the right to be here if he wants to." Kei answered. "You think I'm stupid?" Hikaru asked with a hint of sarcasm. "And please don't try to act as if you're the smartest person ever born. I was only wondering why on earth would you be here when you seem to have glued yourself to Izumi-chan." he continued.  
  
Kei knew that. He just wanted to tease Hikaru. He knew the latter would react like so. It's been a long time since he last tried to get into his nerves just for the heck of it. "She'll be around in just a few seconds with Aya-chan." Kei answered.  
  
Hearing his statement made Yuya's eyes open wide. "How'd you know they'd be here in just a few seconds?" Yuya asked. "Ah~ idiot." both Hikaru and Kei said at the same time. They thought his eyes bulged at the revelation that Aya would be coming. They found out they thought wrong. Yuya apparently was more concerned about the fact that Kei was able to calculate Izumi and Aya's arrival.  
\-------  
"Ko-chan's not going anywhere. If my memory serves me right, his next class will be in 2 hours from now." Riko said looking outside their classroom. Daiki and Shiori were happily discussing about something they obviously can't hear. Kota's leaning on the wall just in front of the door where Shiori and Daiki are talking. "Shall I talk to him instead? I hate seeing him looking like a deserted pet." she added. "Didn't we tell you to do that earlier?" Elena pointed out not raising her head one bit.  
  
"I'm sorry we took long." Izumi said taking her seat next to Kei and immediately taking his hand in hers. "Do we have like some sort of plans?" Yuya asked as he watched Hikaru give Aya a space to sit on next to him. Somehow, despite knowing Hikaru has no other intention but to give Aya some room, he felt quite jealous seeing how Aya talked to Hikaru very comfortably.  
  
"Takaki-kun, why are you so quiet?" Aya asked when she noticed he hasn't talked since she and Izumi came. She was quite busy pleading for Hikaru to play her a song with his new guitar. "I can't." he says still after a lot of persuading that she got tired and finally realized Yuya hasn't spoken a word. "Oh, just thinking." Yuya said with a rather small smile.  
  
Kei and Hikaru laughed at him as soon as he spoke. "Imagine that, he does know how to think." Kei said. At that, Izumi's eyes widened. "How could you?" she asked looking a bit disappointed. "What?" Kei asked innocently. "That's mean you know." Izumi said squeezing Kei's hand as she pouted.  
  
"Alright alright. I'm sorry." Kei said squeezing her hand back. "Not to me. Apologize to him." Izumi said. Aya was left in wonder at what's happening. Hikaru apparently disappeared with his guitar and Yuya was waiting for Kei's apology. He was exhibiting a mocking smile towards Kei who obviously was in a disadvantage in a three-against-one situation.  
  
Legs crossed, Aoi looked at herself in the mirror. Their teacher for this period did not come to school today so the classroom is quite in chaos. "He's already head over heels for you. You need not check yourself in the mirror every chance you get." her classmate said. "How do you know?" Aoi asked putting a hand at Yoshino Shota's shoulder. "Believe me, he literally knocked the lights out of himself for a while after colliding with a wall just because he was staring at you." Shota said taking hold of Aoi's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"When was that?" Aoi asked her eyes narrowed as she tried to recall an instance when he's staring at her. "Before or after White Day. I'm not so sure but I was walking behind him when it happened. I'd know he's staring at you." he answered. "I'd know because I'm always watching you." he finished. Hearing that, Aoi took her hand of his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not that kind." Shota said with a smile. "I don't like the dirty works." he added standing up.  
\-------  
Shaking her head, Risako closed and opened her hands then she closed them again. At the count of three, she ran at the halls towards him who had his back on her. "This is bad." Ryosuke said as he got out of their classroom. Yuto was just a few steps in front of him. "What is?" Yuto asked. "That." Ryosuke pointed to his left where Risako's coming from. "Huh?" Yuto said looking behind him but it was too late.  
  
"Risa~" Yuto says in his usual complaining tone. If Risako was surprised, he surprised himself even. It's like there wasn't a gap earlier. Blinking many times at Ryosuke then at Yuto whose face was actually less than an inch away from hers due to her grappling him, Risako loosened her grip around his neck. "Are we not in speaking terms?" Risako asked him. Her hands completely left him. "No." Yuto said finally. Ryosuke let out a sigh of relief. It seems as though Yuto has resolved whatever it is that's bothering him earlier.  
  
"Can you people please start walking? The hallway isn't yours." said Yuri who's accompanied by his girlfriend Airi, Keito and Mirai. "Certainly it isn't yours as well. You may look to your left and you'll find a wider space to walk on." Ryosuke said mockingly. Keito and Mirai can't help but laugh. Ryosuke was right. There's no need for Yuri to complain about them standing at rest along the hallway.  
  
"Isn't it quite crowded here?" they heard someone say. They need not look back to see who was coming. They knew Ryutaro's voice very well. Beside him was Aoi. Rolling his eyes, Yuto spoke. "Alright, alright lets walk." he said leading the way. "Ah!" Mirai said as they were already walking. It was a good thing that Keito was there to replace Jingi. The latter was not ale to come to school today because he's sick and without him, Ryosuke would definitely take all the chance he's got to keep her to himself.  
  
It's not like she didn't want that. It's just that she doesn't think she's ready to be paired up with him as of now. She's still trying to get to know him. "Where's Masako-chan?" she asked Keito. He looked at her as if she asked something that was impossible to answer. "How do I know?" Keito asked her back. He was walking between Mirai and Ryosuke like a living wall. "Ask him." he added pointing at Ryosuke. Masako and Ryosuke are classmates after all.  
  
"What did you want to ask?" Ryosuke queried smiling at her. Cursing Keito in her mind, Mirai returned his smile. "I was just wondering where Masako-chan is." she said. "She's got a photo shoot." Ryosuke answered almost immediately as if answering her question quickly like he was in some game show would earn him some points. "I see." Mirai said looking ahead.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Ryosuke thought of something he seems to be missing. "Ah!" he said when they all got out of the building. "Don't tell anyone but she's going to be in a drama soon. Will be her acting break I suppose." he informed. "Really?" Mirai asked thinking whether she should ask Keito to exchange places so that she and Ryosuke could talk about Masako.  
  
She's been giving Keito a signal but he seems unable to pick it. "Did she get the lead?" Keito asked sounding interested. Mirai smirked at his question. It seems that the feeling between Masako and Keito is mutual. "No. But she'll be a part of the main cast." Ryosuke supplied. "That's great news." Mirai said. Ryosuke again gave her a smile.  
  
"She's going to play the lead's sister and I think. . ." Ryosuke said searching his brain for more information. "and she's going to have what's-his-name-again? as her boyfriend in the drama." he added. "You mean Takada Sho?" Airi asked. Apparently, she overheard their conversation. "Yes! That guy!" Ryosuke said clapping his hand and engaging Airi in a high-five afterwards.  
\-------  
"Too bad." Takeru said when Shiori told him that she couldn't come and see him during practice. "I'm so sorry." Shiori said her hands together as in prayer. "It's okay. But you have to be there at the concert." Takeru said taking Riko's bag. "I will. I'll take Daiki even." Shiori said with a bright smile. To Riko, it seems that Daiki isn't liking Takeru one bit.  
  
Smiling to herself, Riko thought she couldn't blame him. Although it is a fact that Shiori and Takeru are childhood friends, nobody can take it against Daiki if he seems disapproving. After all, who would want to share his girlfriend or boyfriend to someone else? "What are you talking about? You haven't even had a successful relationship. Heck you haven't been into one." her mind said. "How would you know how Daiki feels? How can you tell that it's okay to be disapproving when it's the childhood friend we're talking about, not some stranger who wants to take her away from him?" it added.  
  
"I don't know. Is that okay now?" she said. Biting her lip, Riko smiled at the three who apparently heard her talking. Daiki forgot how uneasy he felt just a moment ago. How could he feel at ease when he's in front of the person who practically knew his girlfriend more than he did? "I was just practicing what I'm going to say later." she said. "Huh?" Shiori asked. "I mean when I get a call from my best friend in London. he's asking me a lot of questions recently." Riko responded as if it were true.  
  
Nodding, Takeru took hold of Riko's arm. "Shall we?" he asked. "Yes. Of course. I don't want him to pick on me again." Riko answered. She was referring to their music director. "We'll be going ahead." Takeru said bowing to Shiori and Daiki before he opened the door of his car for Riko.  
  
While at the road, Riko closed her eyes. Just as soon as she did, she opened them again. "Elena!" she said. "Who's that?" Takeru asked his eyes not leaving the road. "Our classmate. Ko-chan must still be waiting for her." Riko said looking a bit apprehensive. She and Shiori forgot that Elena got asked by the teacher to stay and most probably, Kota would still wait for her. She knew Kota too well. He doesn't leave things unfinished.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Riko said ending the call. From the other line was Shiori. She reminded her to look after Elena. Although she did suggest earlier that Elena should just talk it out with Kota, she doesn't know how Elena feels right now. The least she could do is be considerate and give Elena some breathing time.  
  
To her relief, Riko closed her eyes again and like earlier, she opened them as quickly as she closed them. Closing her eyes made her see something she didn't expect, especially when they're closed. Just a moment ago, Hikaru's image came before her. "It's always his fault." Riko whispered to herself. She was blaming Kota for asking Hikaru to take her to practice.   
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Riko looked through the window. She almost screamed in shock if it weren't for the fact that she lost her voice at the same time at the sight of Hikaru in the car next to Takeru's. He's sleeping at the backseat, his head rested on the car window.  
  
"Honestly, how long are you going to make me wait?" he said behind her. Elena's heart stopped beating for a while hearing his voice. Slowly, she looked to her side and saw Kota who fell in the same pace as hers. "I din't ask you to wait." Elena said. "I didn't even know you're waiting." she added but that was a lie. "Why are you waiting for me?" she asked although she had an idea as to why he is.  
  
"I was just going to ask you if I could have my umbrella back." Kota said but that was a downright lie. "Oh. . ." Elena said quite taken aback. She didn't expect that. Finally, she found it in herself to smile. "That?" she continued. "I'll just get it in the classroom." she said getting in 3A. Kota followed her inside.  
  
"Here." Elena said handing him his umbrella. She could have said more but she didn't. How could she when he just kissed her?


	14. Chapter 14

Stop!" Shiori hissed at Daiki. She immediately put an arm in front of him when the two of them went back to 3A where Elena would most probably be. They weren't wrong. They also expected Kota to be in that very building probably waiting for Elena. What they didn't expect was the fact that Kota and Elena are sharing a kiss.   
  
Taking Shiori's hand, Daiki turned around to get away from the classroom. Silently, he and Shiori left the two alone. Although it would be fun to watch them without them knowing, Daiki thought it's best to give them privacy. Shiori shared the same view as his.   
  
When kota took a step back, he watched her and waited for her to slap him. He didn't receive any. In fact, Elena just stood motionless, a blank expression on her face. Kota was left to contemplate whether he did right or wrong.   
  
She couldn't slap him. How could she when she kissed him first? Breathing slowly, Elena put a hand on her desk for support. If she didn't, she'd most definitely be kneeling on the floor right now. Closing her eyes and opening them at once, Elena took her seat speechless still.   
  
Tightening his grip on his umbrella, Kota started to break the ice. "I'm sorry." he said kneeling in front of Elena who looked as if she's going to cry. "But I won't deny intending that." he added trying to make an eye contact with her. "Eh?" was the only word Elena was able to come up with. Come to think of it, 'eh' wouldn't even count as a proper word.   
  
"I wanted to know." Kota said taking a deep breath. "I wanted to make sure if I'd be willing to defy myself just to be with you." he finished. he was looking at the floor when he said that. Elena didn't know what to say. Right now, she's having this mixed feelings of hatred, embarrassment, anger, even happiness. Yes. Happiness was the feeling much stronger than the others.   
  
The thought of him thinking whether he's ready to battle it out with himself just to be with her touched her so that it made her happy. In fact, she was so happy that she couldn't help but cry. She cried because she can't understand her own feelings. She shoudn't be having this much affection for him. She can't. She can't when she's aware that he isn't who she supposed she should like.   
\-------   
"I've got a bad feeling." Riko said when she sat in front of the piano. "About what?" Takeru asked sitting next to her on the same chair. They will play together using the same piano at the same time. "I don't know. I feel weird. It's like I've got a bad feeling that something went wrong because of the fact that I feel weird. And what I feel weird about, I have no idea. Am I making any sense?" she asked.   
  
"Don't worry too much. Everything's fine. Even the music director's mood is on the right track today." Takeru said. He was referring to the fact that the music director didn't get angry at the fact that they arrived five minutes late. "Save your worries till the time she arrives." he added placing his fingers on the piano keys.   
  
Nodding, Riko placed her fingers on the keys as well. There's no point in worrying about something that you have no idea of. What you don't know wouldn't hurt you.   
  
"Great~" Ryosuke said as he, Keito and Mirai entered the usual ice cream parlor. Inside were three of their older buds in college. "Can't we just choose another place?" he asked both Keito and Mirai.   
  
"Why should we?" the two answered in chorus. He watched as the two made their way towards the college students. Letting out a sigh, Ryosuke followed quite annoyed at the fact that he can't seem to choose the right place when he's with Mirai. It's bad enough that Keito's around, and now, he has to deal with sharing the place with Daiki, Kei and their girlfriends, Yuya and Aya.   
  
"Yo!" he said with a salute as he pulled a chair from another table to sit with the rest of the gang. "Yo!" the three answered in the same gesture. "What's with people and ice cream today?" he asked. Yuya shrugged his shoulders at his question. "I don't know. You tell me. you chose the same place like we did." he answered.   
  
Looking to his side, he found Mirai not. "Eh?" he said. "She's there." Shiori said. Apparently, she heard him. Nodding, Ryosuke looked at where Shiori pointed. In an instant, he was able to spot her. She was ordering ice cream by the counter with Keito.   
  
"At least make me do this. Don't make me look bad." Ryosuke said taking out money from his wallet. He offered to pay for what Mirai and Keito ordered. Tilting his head to the right, Keito narrowed his eyes. "Alright." he said looking at Ryosuke as if the latter was acting very strange.   
\-------   
Stopping in front of their house, Risako faced him. Yuto looked very alarmed. It's as if he's ready for her attacks. Putting a hand on her waist, Risako started to talk. "Honestly, what's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing." Yuto answered. Right now, he doesn't feel anything wrong. If there was something that he's feeling current, it would be the truth that he feels right. Earlier he didn't like the uneasiness that he had. Being back to normal feels great.   
  
Putting her hand down, Risako nodded. "I just wanted to be clear. It's kind of weird if you're not your usual. I feel unguarded." she said as she pressed the doorbell. "What do you mean unguarded?" Yuto asked. "It's like I can't put up a wall for defense because I don't know what kind of attack you'd be using." she answered him.   
  
Yuto can't help himself from laughing. "What's that all about?" he asked. "I don't know. If there's someone who's to be blamed here, it would be you." she answered as the gate opened. "I got used to you being around too much, I literally got scared when you avoided me earlier." she added. "And that's something. You should be proud of yourself. Only a few things can make me feel afraid." she continued. "I'll see you tomorrow. You pick me up this time." she finished giving him a wide smile before she got inside.   
  
Shaking his head, Yuto started walking towards his own house. He can still picture her smiling face before him. What's funny is that he doesn't feel the least awkward about it like he did before. Smiling to himself like an idiot, he didn't care if people would think him crazy. What matters is that he's not ill at ease anymore. What he's most concerned about is being comfortable with Risako again. Well, he's comfortable about her bullying him.   
  
"There's just the two of us now." Ryutaro said smiling mischievously. "So?" Aoi asked. "Nothing. I was just saying." Ryutaro answered pouting. "Are you trying to appear cute?" Aoi asked yet again. There was a tone of annoyance in her voice when she spoke but she was smiling. "No. I've been cute since I was born. I didn't have to put much effort to look like it." he replied her.   
  
Laughing, Aoi put an arm around Ryutaro's. "How conceited!" she said. "Conceited. Yes. But you love me nonetheless." Ryutaro pointed out. "Oh, and he's proud of it." says Aoi looking at his face. She can tell Ryutaro's feeling happy about it. "I'm that, that's why you like me right?" Ryutaro said jokingly. "Probably." Aoi said nodding.   
\-------   
_Will you let me?_  kept repeating in her mind as she looked at the soccer ball in her hands. "What should I do?" Elena asked herself. Breathing heavily, she lay on her bed holding the soccer ball still. She was looking at it intently. It's funny how she could look at it with eager attention but she couldn't meet his eyes. He just asked her if she'd let him be with her and up to now, she can't quite div out what to say.   
  
"Elena, what's wrong?" her mom who just came into her room asked. "Aren't you eating dinner?" her mom asked again. It's already 8:00 and she hasn't changed her uniform to comfortable clothes yet. "Mom?" Elena started as she sat up on her bed. Her mother sitting at the side of her bed as well. "Wait. Let me guess." her mom said with a smile.   
  
"Having boy problems?" her mom asked. Elena's eyes widened at her mom's statement. "Hit the jackpot didn't I?" her mom said smiling. The older lady looked at her daughter in a very assuring way. "What's he like?" her mom asked taking the soccer ball from her and examining it. "I don't know him too well." Elena said truthfully. "But I feel like he's kind. Towards me, he's always been good. I feel strange when he's around. It's like I can act normal and feel awkward at the same time." she confessed.   
  
Nodding, her mom returned her the ball. "A person couldn't make you feel like that unless you like him." her mom said standing up. "That's how I felt about your father at least." she added taking Elena's hands and pulling her up. "What if I like this other guy as well?" Elena asked as the two of them walked towards the door.   
  
"Don't confuse yourself. Just because you're aware that you like this other guy doesn't mean he's the one who can make you feel awkward yet comfortable at the same time." her mom answered. It was hard to understand her mom's last sentence yet she knew what her mom meant.   
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Takeru asked as the two of them played 'The Ripple Song' on the piano. "No." Riko responded returning her focus on the piano. "You seem to be checking the upper box once in a few times already." Takeru said looking at the upper box as well. "My neck just hurts. I need to look up once in a while." Riko lied. The truth is that she just can't help but look towards that direction.   
  
"We could totally just get out of here if you want." Takeru suggested. Riko looked at him as if he said something ridiculous. Laughing, she spoke. "Honestly, Take-chan, are you really suggesting that?" she said. The five years she's known him, Takeru isn't the type who skips something as important as piano practice. She should know. They're the same.   
  
Smiling, Takeru raised his eyebrows at her. "No. I was just trying to cheer you up. I didn't think it would work." he said laughing. "What are you talking about? Cheer me up? It's not like I'm gloomy or something. If I'm feeling anything right now, it's the fact that I feel like I could eat a cow in hunger." said Riko. "He's so happy today he forgot that we're supposed to be off at 6:30." she added.   
\-------   
"Finally." Masako said getting in the van as Sho did. "You wanted to be in a drama right? Now that you're in one, it seems like even the photo shoot for the promotional poster gets into your nerves." Sho said. "It's not like that. I just feel a little tired, that's all." Masako replied him as she leaned to her seat. "If you say so." Sho said putting on his earphones.   
  
"Ouch!" Sho said sitting up straight. "What's that all about?!" he asked Masako who just grabbed the earphones from his ears. Masako just looked up and whistled. "Oh come on!" Sho said putting a hand on one of his ears. "You started it." Masako said looking at him. "What did I do?" Sho asked. "Nothing really. I was just trying to piss you off." Masako answered smiling widely.   
  
Making a clicking sound with his tongue, Sho leaned on his seat once again and looked out the window. He didn't put the earphones back. He doesn't know just when is she going to do something unexpected. "I'm sorry." Masako said her chin on Sho's shoulder. The latter didn't speak. "Ne, I said I'm sorry." she said putting a hand on Sho's arm. "Do you really mean it?" he asked not looking at her. Hearing that, Masako smiled.   
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" his father asked him. Looking up, Yuri's smile got wider. "Is that Ai-chan?" his father asked sitting beside him on the sofa. Nodding, his smile unfading, Yuri pressed the send button. He and Airi have been texting since he got home. "So what are the two of you talking about?" his father asked him again.   
  
"It's a secret." Yuri said grinning. "If you say so." his dad answered getting up from the sofa. "Have you eaten already?" he added. "Not yet. I was waiting for you." Yuri said. "Like I'd believe that. I'm sure you forgot to eat because you were too busy exchanging messages with Ai-chan." his father responded as he got in the kitchen.   
  
"Or that too." Yuri said laughing behind his father. "You seem to be happy having her. You should not dare let her go." his father said. "I won't. I wouldn't do that even if I'm threatened with death." Yuri said firmly. He most definitely wouldn't want Airi gone. It's bad enough that his mother left, he didn't want another to just disappear while he can't do nothing about it.   
  
"Thanks for walking me home." Aya said. "No need. I wanted to do it. Besides, they're all in pairs." Yuya said referring to the fact that Daiki needs to take Shiori home, Kei would take Izumi and of course Ryosuke would take Mirai although Keito would most definitely be with him when he does. "You're right. It's like, how many are we left still single?" Aya asked leaning on the gate of their home.   
  
"There's still a lot of us. In my crowd, there'd be Keito, Hikaru, Yuto, Ryosuke and myself." Yuya counted. "Oh, and Kota as well." he added. "I don't know about that but it seems to me this week wouldn't end without at least one of you getting hooked up." said Aya. "You might be right. Who knows?" Yuya responded with a question. "In my own, only Riko and I are left. And if we're to count the girls that I just got acquainted with, we still have Risa-chan, Masako, and Mirai." Aya counted. "Oh, and Elena too." she added.   
\-------   
"It seems that the numbers of people are even. You just got to find out who ends up with who." Aya said. "I hope I end up with you." Yuya said in a low voice that he was the only one who heard it. "And have you noticed what we just said a few seconds ago?" Aya continued completely unaware of what Yuya said just now.   
  
Shaking his head, Yuya's eyebrows met in thought of what was it that he's supposed to have noticed. "Oh, and Kota as well you said and I ended mine with 'Oh, and Elena too'. Isn't that kind of coincidental that we have forgotten to mention them first hand?" Aya asked. "Probably." Yuya answered. He wasn't too much aware of such technicalities. "Coincidental and?" he added with a question.   
  
"I don't know. I just felt like it fell into place on it's own." Aya said. "I mean probably, they'd end up together. Then according to your line up, Hikaru's second which in mine would be me." she added her fingers in the air as she matched the people according to whose name fell on the same number. Yuya was left in silence. He didn't want to interfere with her theory just yet although his mind is already in protest.   
  
"Riko-chan and Okamoto-kun makes sense too since I heard the two of them were schoolmates in London. They knew each other from then and now they're actually in the same school again. It's like their meeting again was arranged by the forces of nature." Aya said laughing at her own hypothesis.   
  
"Yuto and Risa-chan are close aren't they?" she continued. "Yes. But I don't think I'd end up with Mirai. Ryosuke definitely would put everything at stake if it meant getting what he wants." Yuya said crossing his arms. "You're saying it from Yama-chan's point of view. That means if he isn't in the picture you'd be open about you and Mirai." Aya pointed out.   
  
Yuya just smiled at her. Right now he's vexed by her. It's not like it's something new. He's always felt like that. Everything about her is vexing yet everything about her, he likes. "But that's just me joking of course." he heard Aya say. Immediately he looked at her smiling face. "You might end up with Masako. Who knows?" she said finally before she patted him on the shoulder, afterwards in which she opened the gates and got in.   
  
"Hikaru huh?" Yuya said to himself as he walked away from Aya's house. "What the heck?!" he said when he heard his cellphone ring. He was in deep thought when it rang that his heart skipped a beat hearing it. Looking at the screen, Yuya read his name.   
\-------   
"What's up?" Yuya asked. "By any chance have you and Yuri met?" was the answer from the other line. "No. It's hard to run into him these days." Yuya responded. "I'm not talking about Chinen." replied the caller.   
  
"Who are you. . ." Yuya said but then he remembered that aside from Yuri Chinen, he knew another Yuri. "Yes. I met her a week ago. Or two." he continued. "I heard you have spoken with her. Is it true?" he finished with a question.   
  
Letting out air, Hikaru leaned on the banister outside his bedroom overlooking the garden. "Yes. But it didn't take long." he said on the other line. "Aren't you like avoiding her?" Yuya asked. "Yes. That's why I'm calling you." Hikaru said closing his eyes. In an instant, it all came before him.   
  
"Why call me? Don't you usually talk it out with Ko-chan?" Yuya asked yet again. "I already called him. That, which brings us back to the reason why I called you. You're the only one I haven't asked yet." Hikaru said opening his eyes. "By any chance, did you give her my number?" he added.   
  
Hikaru was listening to music as he looked at the pictures he took for his project when she sent him a message. It's been two years since he last received a message from Yurina Kumai. It's been two years and he's changed his number but in his mind remained hers. He didn't need to ask who the unregistered number belonged to. Seeing it gave him the answer already.   
  
"I didn't. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have done so. The bell rang before we could get to that." Yuya said. "Are you alright?" he added. He should actually feel bad talking to Hikaru since Aya seemd to prefer the latter but he felt like Hikaru doesn't need his resentment right now. Rather, he knew in himself that Hikaru doesn't deserve his resentment.   
  
"I believe you. Sorry for the trouble." Hikaru said. He heard Yuya sigh before the latter spoke. "Alright. Don't think too much. Depression doesn't suit you." Yuya said. At that, Hikaru laughed. "You don't need to remind me. I'm cool." Hikaru said before he ended the call.   
  
Closing his eyes again, Hikaru spoke to himself. "And I'm a liar." he said his eyes still closed. It didn't take long before he snapped them open. His cell phone rang and he was able to press the answer option in an instant.   
  
"Ko-chan, you need to tell me something." he heard her say from the other line. "Hello? I'm sorry but who's this?" he asked. "Huh?" he heard her say. "Oh, I'm sorry. I pressed the wrong number." she added. He could hear a little of whats she's saying. It seems that she was in a state of confusion.   
  
"I'll drop the call now." she says. "W-w-wait." Hikaru said. "Don't hang up yet." he added. Hikaru heard her voice no more but he's sure that she hasn't hang up yet. Not speaking a word, Hikaru waited for her to talk. "This is totally embarrassing Yaotome-sempai. You get the point this time. Can we please just end the call already?" she said. Through that, Hikaru was able to determine her identity.   
  
Smiling at her panic-stricken voice, Hikaru cleared his throat before he spoke. "You amuse me Narumi Riko. Thank you. I believe it is you who should earn the point for today's round."


	15. Chapter 15

RIKO-NARUMI

20 April 2011, 12:45

# JUMP: Saved by the Bell (Chapter 13)

 

Hika-hika-hika

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Biting her lower lip in embarrassment, Riko sat on the side of her bed. Closing her eyes, she tired to recall when did she save Hikaru's number in her phone. "Are you still there?" she heard him ask from the other end. "Yes. Sorry. Tell me, do we really need to talk?" she asked.

"I guess. I was in a very unlikely mood earlier and then you called." Hikaru answered. "Yes. I did. But I told you I pressed the wrong name for like the tenth time already." Riko said, her eyes rolled in disbelief. "Doesn't matter. You could have just as easily dropped the call without telling me if you really wanted to end it." Hikaru pressed on.

"For your information, I may not be nice but I'm not rude." Riko said. "I get you." Hikaru said nodding. "So?" he heard her ask. "So what?" he asked back. "You're not permitting me to drop the call yet you have nothing to discuss about. Are you trying to waste my time?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry to tell you that my time is just as precious as yours." Hikaru said. "If it is what you say it is, then you should at least try to make both our time spent properly." Riko answered getting up. Suddenly she felt like she needs to sit by the piano in her room.

Getting inside, Hikaru walked towards his bed and lay himself on it. "I think I've thought of a good idea on how our times would be spent properly as you say." he said. "Spill." he heard her say at the other end.

"Ne, could you play a song for me?" he asked. There was not a hint of hesitation in his voice when he said it. She didn't know what divine power could have arranged the circumstance they're in right now. Just when she thought she wanted to sit near her piano, he thought about asking her to play a song with it.

"I don't want to argue. I raise the white flag tonight. And since we're in a pause, I hope you don't mind." he added. She didn't answer him. He could only hear her letting out a sigh. At that, Hikaru smiled and decided to end the call instead. How could he ask her of such a favor? he thought.

Without warning, Hikaru was about to end the call when he heard Canon in D Major from the other end. At that, Hikaru can't help but tear up. Right now, he felt like the music's trying to wash away his depressing thoughts about the past. It was all overwhelming and uncomfortable. That was that, and the rest  
made him feel much better.  
\-------  
"Hello Okamoto Keito!" Masako said cheerfully when she saw him. "Hi." Keito said returning her greeting with a smile. "You seem happy." Masako said. She hasn't seen him smile like that before. "I am." he replied her.

"A good way to start the day." Masako said matching his pace. "Yes. I think so too." Keito responded. "Oh, did I tell you that I'd be in a drama soon?" Masako said changing the topic. "No you didn't." Keito said truthfully. "Yama-chan did." he added. "Yama-chan did? What a blabber mouth." Masako said pouting.

Keito can't help but laugh at her disappointed expression. "I believe he didn't mean to be a blabber mouth as you say. He is merely trying to impress Mirai-chan." Keito said. "I think." he added. "Totally uncool." Masako said. "Well, it happens. He can't be as perfect as others seem to think of him." said Keito.

"Kyaa~!" Masako screamed to her shock. Keito grabbed her by the waist and the rest happened so fast, she barely had time to recall. Letting her go, he kicked the soccer ball towards his co-players. They don't have a practice today but it's only natural for a passionate player to bring his stuff with him all the time. Keito himself actually keeps a soccer ball in his own locker.

"Thank you." Masako said bowing to him. "Hey! Hey! There's no need for that." he said bending over to her level. The truth is that Masako didn't see the ball coming and if Keito had not grabbed her, it would have hit her on the head.

Hesitating, Keito lifted her chin in the end so she could face him. "Are you going to be like that till the bell rings?" he asked her. It was a wonder how he was able to talk. If his other hand wasn't holding his leg for support, he would have fallen on the ground for having such weak knees.

Masako on the other hand felt hot on the cheeks. Keito's looking at her straight in the eyes. Not only that. His face is so close that she literally felt intimidated by his good looks. What's ironic is that despite of the fact that she's intimidated, she also wants to stare at him as long as she can.

Krrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg~ was the first bell.

"Wow. I didn't think we'd still be here when the bell rings." Keito said straightening up. Masako did the same. She was still stunned finding him in such a new light. Cheerful Keito is more lovable than his usual self.  _Saved~_  she thought. If the bell had not gone off, she would have kissed him. And she wouldn't have had an excuse like the first.  
\-------  
"Hmm~ It's fine." Yuri joked as he chewed on the food she prepared for him. "You're kidding. It's not." Airi said pouting. She was putting away what she prepared for him acting as if she was hurt. Yuri just had to smile at her childish act. "I was joking." Yuri said taking them back. He was laughing even, quite amused at her.

Narrowing her eyes, Airi moved closer to him. It's as if she's trying to observe whether he was telling the truth or not. "They're good. Okay?" Yuri said patting her shoulder. "I doubt it." Airi said raising an eyebrow at him. "What do I have to do?" Yuri asked his smile still on. "I don't know." Airi answered looking somewhere else. She was deliberately trying to avoid looking at his eyes. If she stared at them for a long time, she'd have to worry about fainting.

Yes. She has Yuri for a boyfriend but that doesn't mean that she would be spared from falling for his charms all over again. Everyday, is a new day and everyday, she gets to know Yuri unlike she's never known him before. The Yuri that she is with today is definitely not the Yuri that she knew from the first time. She would not believe it when Keito or any of his friends would tell her how he wasn't amiable towards girls. If it were a few months ago, she would.

Right now, if she was told that he isn't cordial towards the opposite gender, then she wouldn't know what being cordial is. The Yuri now can talk freely with girls. In fact, she's kind of getting jealous when girls are around him. She should be used to it since her boyfriend is one of the most popular guys in school. But, who in their right minds would be okay with getting used to sharing your boyfriend?

"What are you thinking?" Yuri said placing his chin on her shoulder. "You." Airi answered truthfully. Yuri, although he'd wanted to hear that she's thinking of him, didn't expect that she would not deny it. "Wow. I'm surprised." he said with a smile. He can feel his heart beating fast right now.

"Ne?" Yuri said. "Hmm?" Airi answered. "Why didn't you deny it?" he asked. "Would you rather I did?" she asked him back. "No. I like it that you're honest." he answered. "That's good then. But that doesn't mean you can have the foods back." Airi said putting them away again. "Put them back. I'll eat them." Yuri said taking hold of her hand which was putting the bento box away.

"Alright." Airi said. In an instant, Yuri sat up straight and started eating what he started. "But you won't be getting any next time." Airi joked. Hearing that, Yuri choked. "I'm joking. Can't you tell?" Airi said laughing as she rubbed Yuri's back. "Don't do that~" Yuri said coughing still. "I appreciate my father's cooking but I'd like it very much if you could do this for me." he added.  
\-------  
"Aren't you jealous?" Daiki asked pointing at the table where Yuri and Airi were eating. "No." Shiori said placing her chopsticks on the right side of the box. Daiki can't help but think how coordinated the things on their table are. "I am." Daiki said pouting.

"Ouch!" he said putting a hand at the back of his head where she hit him. "Honestly, are you feeling insufficient?" Shiori asked. "What?!" Daiki asked a bit annoyed at what Shiori just did. "I didn't say that." he added his eyebrows in a straight line. "You didn't but you look like it." she responded cupping his face in her hands.

Daiki, looked at her straight in the eyes just like she did him. "Do you know how you look like a moment ago?" she asked him. "No. Will you be lending me a mirror?" he teased, smiling widely. "Ah~ my boyfriend's an idiot." she said teasing him back. "A moment ago is different from now." she added. "Right now you look like a tomato. Pure red. Earlier, you look perverted." she finished smiling mischievously.

"Eh~?" Daiki said with narrowed eyes. "Did I?" he added with a question. "Your hands are cold. Are you nervous?" he asked teasing. "Why would I be?" Shiori asked, her voice trembled a little. "Hmm~ your hands are trembling too." Daiki said as he held her hands in his. "They're not." she responded quite apprehensive. "They are." Daiki insisted smiling mischievously like she did earlier.

"My girlfriend's apprehensive." Daiki said keeping eye contact. Shiori, despite the want to look away, didn't break contact. If she did, she'd be losing in this unofficial battle. She knew he was trying to intimidate her. And she has to admit, he's doing a pretty good job. "Hmm~ how cute." Daiki said nodding. "My girlfriend's trying to put up a good fight." he added smiling widely.

If Shiori felt apprehensive, Daiki felt the same. He was just putting up a good fight himself. Staring at her makes it hard for him to breathe, much more smile like he didn't find it hard to do so. "Uwah~!" Daiki said finally. "I lose." he added taking Shiori's hand off his face but he didn't stop holding her hand.

"And I thought you were going to give me a hard time." Shiori said grinning. "I thought so too. It's you're fault." Daiki answered. "You look very pretty, I can't help but accept defeat." he added. "Do you really mean that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Of course." Daiki said. He didn't tell her about his difficulty in breathing though.  
\-------  
"Ah!" Kei said trying to get away from Izumi. "What are you doing?!" he asked as he ran towards the huge tree between the Pottery and Photography Department buildings. "It's your fault!" Izumi said running after him. "What did I do?" he asked but he knew what he did.

Izumi was doing some clay models when Kei said they should take their lunch. It's not at all a crime if he did remind her that she needs to eat but it wasn't just reminding which he did. He insisted that they take lunch and when Izumi asked for a few more minutes, Kei joked that he'd demolish her models with the one he's making.

He's making a big circular clay molding. That which he joked would destroy her models. It did, when he failed to catch it when he played with it as he waited for her to finish what she's doing. And now, he's running for his dear life which he'd most willingly give her if she wasn't chasing him like a bull to a matador. "Stop! Stay there!" Izumi said pointing at him as she tried to catch her breath. "You stop. Then I'll walk to you." Kei replied her.

Narrowing her eyes, Izumi stopped on her chasing and waited for Kei to approach her. Kei can see the doubt in her eyes that he just had to chuckle to his merriment. Whatever expression she's wearing, she never fails to make him fall for her all over. When he was sure that she wasn't going to move away from her place and will only wait for him, that's the only time he came forward from behind the tree.

"So?" Izumi asked trying to act mad when she isn't. A little annoyed, yes. But how can she hate Kei? "So. . .?" Kei asked back obviously clueless of what she's aiming at. "How will you pay for the damages?" she asked as if she was the owner of some bar which he messed up when he got totally intoxicated.

"What damages? Didn't I give you the Notice for Demolition?" he replied with another question. "I should be suing you for building something in my property." he added with a wicked smile. "And what property is that?" Izumi asked. "You're building a pretty large place here." Kei answered putting a hand on his chest, just in front of his heart.

Shaking her head, Izumi giggled at his cheeky pick-up line. "Well the construction would not be finished any time soon. I'm planning to make an empire. Sue me if you can." she said touching Kei's hand which he put on his chest. "I won't if you'd let me build a place in your property." Kei said. Of course he didn't put a hand on her chest.

"Why would you be asking me if you could when it's your property a long time ago. You bought it with candies on White Day remember?" Izumi said matching his cheeky pick-up line. Kei can't help but laugh at her statement. "You're good!" he said grinning at her. "I know." Izumi said with a wide smile.

"Come here." Kei said taking her other hand to pull her to him. "I'll give you your reward." he whispered before he gave her a kiss.  
\-------  
"You're acting like my stalker Takaki-kun." Aya said with a smile. She could tell it's him who just came inside the work room. Looking at her watch, she doubts anyone would bother coming. Even Izumi who usually stays after school now waits for the last bell so she could meet up with Kei like she hasn't seen the person for a long time.

Smiling at her back, Yuya walked and sat on the chair next to her. "How'd you know?" he asked as he watched her do her thing. "I don't." Aya said looking at him trying to catch his eyes. "But I was hoping it would be you." she added trying to tease him.

"Eh~?" Yuya said observing her. "You're teasing. You like Hikaru-kun right?" he added with a question but he regretted having said that. He didn't want to hear her confirmation. "Hikaru-chan?" Aya asked laughing. Yuya just had to flinch at the first name basis. She was adding 'chan' to his name even.

"There's no way I'm liking him the way you mean it." Aya added looking at him as if he said something foolish. "Why? Many girls like him. Heck he got more chocolates on Valentines Day than I did." Yuya said. He's wondering why on earth did he want to save Hikaru's reputation when he'd rather Aya doesn't like Hikaru.

"That might be true. Let's just say that I don't want to be like other girls. Particularly the girls who like him. Friend is okay but I don't think his definition of an easy life suits mine." Aya said returning to her clay. "His easy life's not easy at all, being the son of a minister. One of these days, I wouldn't be surprised when the media digs information about his private life." she continued.

"Not that he had any privacy." Yuya agreed. If it wasn't for Masako Araki's transfer to Hamada, the media would still be on Hikaru. He wouldn't have so much of an easy life at all. "My point. But I'm sure you didn't come here just so we could talk about him." Aya said finally ending the topic.

"Of course." Yuya said. "Everybody's got their own thing going on today, and I didn't want to go home just yet so I came here." he explained. "I was hoping I'd find you so I could have someone to talk to." he continued. "So now, we're officially talk buddies?" Aya asked, her hand out stretched for him to shake. "I guess." Yuya said smiling as he took her hand.

"Oh! Sorry!" Aya said immediately taking her hand back. She hasn't washed them yet nor was she able to wipe them before she shook hands with him. "It's alright." Yuya said with a smile as he put his now clay-covered hand in the air. "You could just teach me how to make one." he added looking to his right where the cooling vases and pots were.

Giving him a bright smile, Aya shook her head in disbelief of her stupidity. "It's not as easy as it looks like." she said taking his hands. If only it wouldn't be rude, he could have taken his hands back at the surprise he got when she held his hands. He could not explain even to himself what strange feeling it brought him. For a while, he forgot how to breathe.

Blinking at the unsuspecting Yuya, Aya tried to think of a good reason as to why she felt rather strange holding his hand. If her hands weren't dirty, she could have put one on her chest to check whether her heart was doing fine. It's beating so loud, she's afraid he'd be able to hear it.  
\-------  
"Alright." Yuto said grinning at Ryosuke as he patted the latter's shoulder. It's not like it's something new that Ryosuke would ditch him for Mirai. He understands him a lot.

"Hmm~ where should I go?" he asked himself as he walked alone towards the school gates. Looking at his watch, Yuto smiled. It's just 4:30 and he's sure that he can still spare some time and go at the music shop and still come home early.

Unsuspecting, Yuto took the street to his right. "Yu-chan!" he heard her call. He didn't even have the chance to look back when she jumped on his back. "Risa~" he said trying to loosen her grip around his neck. "I'm not getting off so don't bother." she said smiling widely although he can't see her.

"Alright, alright. You can stay there just don't hold on too tight. I can't breathe." Yuto said trying to loosen her grip still. When Risako loosened her grip, that's the only time he was able to support her weight with his hands so she would not fall.

Shaking his head, Yuto started walking as he carried Risako on his back. "What are you up to now?" he asked. He totally forgot about her. He's ususally so aware of her but today, he was not able to see her during the time that they were in school.

"Hmm~" he heard Risako say. It took some time before she spoke again. "Thank you." she said taking one arm off his neck so she could put her hand in the air in front of him.

"Eh?" Yuto said trying to look behind so that he could see her face. Risako just showed her the white wrist band she's wearing. "Even if you didn't tell me about it, I know it's from you." she whispered to his ear.

"Ne? Does it look good on me?" she asked him as he took another turn. Suddenly, he didn't feel like going to a music shop. Instead, he was taking the path towards the play ground where the two of them usually hang out. "Un!" he answered with a smile. He thought he'd never see her wear what he put in her locker on Valentines Day.

"Really?" Risako asked again. "Have I ever lied to you?" he replied her with a question. "You haven't." she answered. "Well, you never lie to anyone. That's why you're so vulnerable." she added. "Do you want me to drop you?" Yuto threatened.

"You can't sue me for saying the truth." she said tightening her grip. "Is it okay if I'd tell you a secret?" she added with a question. "Sure." Yuto said almost immediately. Risako literally laughed at his eagerness.

"How predictable." she said. "Listen carefully okay?" she added. "Un." Yuto responded. "When I saw this in my locker, I was really happy." she whispered, her chin placed on his shoulder. Yuto could feel her cheek against his. If there's one thing he's sure of, it's the fact that he's finding it hard to breathe not because of her tight grip. He was finding it hard to breathe because she's gripping onto him.  
\-------  
Grabbing Ryutaro by the arm, Aoi pointed to her left. From the shop window, Ryutaro looked at where she's pointing at. The two of them are checking out stores to find the best gift for Aoi's grandmother. "An arts and crafts shop?" Ryutaro asked. "No. I'm pointing at her." Aoi said.

"Ah! Narumi-sempai." Ryutaro said. The two of them watched as Riko got out of the store with a young man walking closely behind her. They got inside the car afterwards and rode off. "Let's check the place out." Aoi said smiling at him brightly. Nodding, Ryutaro took hold of her hand and the two of them crossed the street.

Pushing the door open, Ryutaro's eyes widened. "It's pretty neat." he said scanning the place with gleaming eyes. "It only means Narumi-sempai has an eye for beauty." Aoi said with a smile. Ryutaro nodded in agreement.

Pulling at Ryutaro's sleeve, Aoi raised her eyebrows telling him she'd already found the best gift she'd like to give her grandmother. "Where?" he asked smiling at her excited expression. "Don't you think that's cute?" she asked him as she pointed at a scrap book.

"It's cool. But would you be able to finish it on time?" Ryutaro asked taking the scrap book from the rack. "Ahh~ I might not be able to." Aoi said pouting. Ryutaro felt sorry for her but at the same time, he can't help but admire her pretty face.

"Tell you what," he started. Aoi looked at him for answers. "Let's just buy this anyway and then we'll try to look some more. That way you'd be able to give her a gift on the exact date and give this as an extra when you've finished." he continued.

"What are you doing?" Ryutaro asked when they were about to pay for the scrap book and the photo frame which they decided on buying. Aoi was taking money from her wallet and Ryutaro coudn't see the reason why she has to. "Put it back. I'll pay for these." he said taking money from his own wallet.

Pouting when Ryutaro scolded her, Aoi put her money back in her wallet. "Okay~" she said sounding disappointed. He should know. He's gotten used to her too much that even her tone when she speaks, he's able to differentiate.

"Don't be like that." Ryutaro said with a smile. And since he was holding everything in both hands, there was no way he could hold her chin so that he could look into her eyes properly. Bending a little and moving much closer, their noses already touched. "Okay." Aoi said smiling.  
\-------  
"What would you want to eat?" Mirai asked as she and Ryosuke walked home. Jingi told her that he's got some catching up to do so he'd stay at school for a while. Mirai knew he was deliberately trying to give Ryosuke the benefit of walking her home alone.

"Oh, did you want to have a snack?" Ryosuke asked. He didn't even think of inviting her to grab a bite so that they'd have something to eat on the way. Smiling at his shocked expression, Mirai shook her head. "Eh~?" Ryosuke said. "You're just saying that so I won't be embarrassed for not inviting you first." he added.

At that, Mirai can't help but laugh. Right now, Ryosuke looked rather apprehensive. "You don't need to look so surprised you know." she said tearing up from laughing. "Ah~ I feel very accomplished." Ryosuke said. Mirai though he was rather off the topic. "Pardon?" she asked.

"I'm right. You're prettiest when you're laughing." he answered not hesitating one bit about saying what's on his mind. "I made you laugh so I feel accomplished." he explained.

Hearing that, Mirai stopped laughing. He never fails to make her feel unguarded. It's like he knows what makes her weak on the knees without him knowing that he does. Getting some strength from some unknown source, Mirai was able to respond.

"Of course I'm prettiest when I'm laughing. I know that. What I don't know is what you wanted to eat." Mirai started. "I was asking so that I could prepare you food when we go to the amusement park." she finished.

"Eh?" Ryosuke asked blinking at her a couple of times. It's like he wants to be sure whether he heard right or not. "Really?" he added with a question. Mirai could tell he's very elated having heard that she's going to prepare him food.

Looking up, Mirai continued walking leaving Ryosuke. "Yes. But if you're not up to it, then I won't." she said teasing him. She can feel him walking closely behind her. "No. I mean, yes of course I'd love that." she heard him say.  
\-------  
Letting out air, Riko stood up from her chair. They'll be having a five-minute break. Unlike the usual, the practice started at 5pm since the music director knew they'd be dismissed from school early. It's just 5:30 but she already feels wasted. From her piano, she switched her eyes to her right where the audience seats were.

Bowing at her was Hikaru. "You frightened me." she said in a very low voice that she's the only one who heard it. Blinking twice, she returned him the gesture. Tilting her head to the right, she wondered why he was there. He was standing even, just by the seats in front of the stage.

Looking at her watch, Riko read 5:31 and she has 4 minutes more to spare. Takeru immediately went to the boys room right after they were told to have the break. "Oh, well." she said to herself as she approached him.

"Eh?" Hikaru said. He was just standing and waiting for her to get close when she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along with her. "W-w-wait." he said matching her pace. The next thing he knew, they were already out of the building.

"You're right." Riko started. "When you told me over the phone how boring my life was." she added looking sideways. She found what she was looking for in an instant. "I don't know what's your reason for coming here but since you did, you must accompany me." she continued as the two of them walked towards his so called wheels.

"Here." Hikaru said hesitant as he handed her one of the helmets. He was about to ride on his motorcycle when she did the most shocking thing. She literally pulled the hem of her dress up and put the helmet under it. It was done ever so casual like she didn't care if he saw what's under her dress or not. Truth be told, everything happened so fast that he wasn't able to get a glimpse of anything. Just that right now, he's looking at a seemingly pregnant Riko.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying his best not to laugh. "A little adventure. We'll take the bus and you'll see what I mean." she answered him with a smile. Raising her eyebrows at him, she took his hand and dragged him towards the bus stop.

It's amazing how Riko had in her wallet exact fare for two. Still, he had no idea what's on her mind. The seats were all taken and their only option is to stand. Blowing some air out of his system, he found himself quite surprised when a young man offered his seat for Riko. He was oblivious of the fact that she's holding her hand still.  
\-------  
Hikaru was trying to contain his laughter at the fact that somebody offered Riko his seat just because he thought she's pregnant. Shaking his head, he was able to get a glimpse of two elderly women looking at him disgusted. They were throwing him a dark look even.

"Ah~ how shameful. How can he get someone pregnant at his age?" he heard one of them say. "Eh?" he said to himself. Immediately, he looked at Riko who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "He doesn't look the least ashamed of it." said the other. "Ah~ how impulsive youth are nowadays." replied the first speaker.

Closing his eyes in embarrassment, Hikaru pulled his hoodie up so that he could cover his face a little. "Ah~ he probably heard us and realized how shameful of a young man he is." said one of the two elderly. Apparently, they have not removed their eyes off Hikaru.

"Ehm~" he heard Riko say. He was looking at the floor at that time and hearing her clear her throat made him look at her instead. If she looked amused earlier, she doesn't look like it at all anymore. He watched her turn to the elderly women, her expression that of an annoyed person.

"Pardon my intrusion but could you please not talk about other people? At least not in front of them." she said very politely. "If there's someone who should be ashamed here, it should be the two of you." she added. Hikaru stood wide-eyed at her. certainly, he did not expect her to talk like that.

Hikaru watched the two elder ladies change their expression into a sour one. "Ah~ you are rude talking to older people like that. No wonder you got pregnant early." said one of them. Hikaru almost burst out laughing if it weren't for the fact that he felt awkward at the same time.

"What's rude is talking ill about other people when they have no idea about the person involved. I don't mind if you criticize me for being pregnant but I must tell you that I'm very thankful that my brother here bothered to accompany me to the hospital for check up." Riko continued. Hikaru watched the two ladies look at him apologetic.

Trying his best not to laugh, Hikaru just nodded at the two ladies to accept their apologies. "Nii-chan, It's our stop." he heard Riko say as she tugged on his sleeve. Bowing once more at the two ladies, Hikaru and Riko got off the bus.  
\-------  
Ha Ha Ha Ha

"That was crazy!" Hikaru said taking his hoodie off when the bus left. "It's some adventure you've never had I bet." Riko said taking the helmet from under her dress. Hikaru chose not to look at her and covered her instead by turning his back at her and spreading his arm. "I've done a lot of things but nothing like this." he said shaking his head as the two of them walked.

"You sound happy." said Riko. He didn't sound anything like this when he talked to her on the phone. "Really?" Hikaru asked looking ahead. "But don't I always sound like this?" he added with a question. "Well we're always bickering and what not. Honestly speaking, you sound happy when we're trying to rip each other's head off. But you sounded different when I talked to you on the phone." Riko answered.

At that, Hikaru can't help but look to his side. "What did I sound like?" he asked suddenly interested. "I don't know. I just felt like it was different." Riko replied him. "It's that or you just sound different over the phone. You're talking to a musician you know. I've got great hearing." she added.

"So?" Riko continued. "Huh?" Hikaru asked back. "Why did you come to the concert hall?" she asked yet another question. "Ah~ that?" he started. "I just wanted to thank you." he added. "For what? I don't think I did something to expect your gratitude." she said. "You played the piano for me remember?" he responded.

Narrowing her eyes, Riko spoke. "Ah! But I didn't do that for you." she said. "I was already sitting by the piano when you asked me to play. It was just a matter of time before I started. It's just a coincidence." she added. Hearing that, Hikaru felt a bit disappointed. "Thank you anyway." he said.

"Where are we headed?" Hikaru asked. "I didn't think of that. I was so bored earlier so when I saw you, I thought, I'd like to skip practice just this once." Riko answered truthfully. "Since you're saying that you're grateful, let's drop by some pastry shop. You're paying." she added smiling widely before she walked ahead of him. "Eh?" was the only word he came up with.

"Ah~ they look cute." Hikaru said at the sight of the trifles the lady put on their table. Riko smiled at the sight of him, his eyes gleaming in awe. Right now, he seemed very amiable to her. "Shall we take a picture?" she asked taking her cell phone from her bag. "Ah~ yes. We should." he responded nodding in agreement.

Hikaru was actually surprised when Riko stood up from her seat and sat next to him. "Look. And smile okay?" Riko said to him as she put her cell phone in front of the two of them. "One, two, three." she said and then she took it. "Gah~ you didn't look at all." Riko said showing him what she took. On the screen was Riko smiling and he was staring at her looking very confused.

Putting her cell phone in front of them once more, Riko spoke. "Do it properly. It's not all the time we're in a truce." she said looking at him as if he did something very unforgiveable. Finally smiling, Hikaru looked in front. "Okay, okay." he said. He had no idea she was talking about taking a picture of the two of them. He agreed on taking a picture of the trifles after all.

When Riko returned to her seat, that's when Hikaru took his own cell phone to take a picture of the trifles. "Don't eat yours yet. I'll take a picture of them first." he said taking hers and putting it next to his. "Send me a copy later." he heard her say as he took a picture. Hikaru just nodded.

"Oh, how'd you get my number?" he asked. "I didn't. I was actually very confused why I was able to contact you. I was planning to call Ko-chan to ask him about something." Riko said truthfully. "Ah!" she added. Hikaru almost jumped to his seat in surprise. "Maybe Ko-chan saved it when I told him to save his number in my phone." she added. "Eh? Isn't that him?" she continued with a question as she pointed outside.  
\-------  
Across from the pastry shop Kota stood by a tree. He looked at his watch and read 7:30. Blowing some air, he closed his eyes and opened them again. After the day when his parents mentioned about him getting married to Riko, he has never felt apprehensive until now.

"Uhm~" he heard her say. Looking up from staring at the ground, Kota saw her. "Have you waited long?" she asked him. Smiling very weakly, he shook his head. "I just came." he said. The truth is that he's been there for quite some time. He just went some place else and then returned just a couple of minutes ago.

Twisting her fingers behind her back, Elena took a deep breath. She's been thinking a lot about what her mom said to her. Honestly speaking, she hasn't divd out what to do yet. Just that she has this feeling that she didn't want to let it pass knowing that she did nothing about it.

"Shall we?" Kota asked pointing ahead. Without a word, Elena nodded and the two of them walked oblivious of the fact that they're being watched from the pastry shop. All they are aware of is their own feelings at the moment. Kota remained apprehensive. Elena felt awkward.

Looking ahead, Kota just remained quiet. He didn't want to start talking and make her feel more uncomfortable than she already is. He knew that if he spoke, he'll be bringing the subject of his proposal up and that would only ruin the current circumstance they're in.

Looking to her side, she saw him wearing a calm expression. Taking her eyes off him and looking to the ground, Elena smiled. "Shall we try it?" she asked not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Eh?" Kota asked unable to get the message. He almost choked when she looked at him smiling weakly. It wasn't her most beautiful smile but she looked beautiful just the same. "Shall we try it? Being together." she said. She can feel her heart drumming in her chest.

"Is it really okay?" Kota asked a bit hesitant. He did want her to consider what he said but he's still worried. Smiling more brightly this time, Elena nodded. "I'm not sure whether I'd feel the same way about you." she said truthfully. Kota just listened. "But right now, I feel like I want to give it a shot." she added.

Kota understands that if he agreed with her, it would be very hard for his part.If she divs out that she can't like him the way he did towards her, it will be the end of it all.

"And I'd like to try my best to make it work. From now on, please take care of me" she finished.

 


End file.
